Murderers of America
by pjoperson
Summary: Percy Jackson receives his mission: kill Annabeth Chase. He must gain her trust, and her affection. But how can Percy kill her, when he starts falling for her? He knows his life is in danger, along with his mother's, but how can he protect them all? AU
1. Prologue

**New story that popped into my head a few days ago. Don't own PJO.**

I work for an illegal company; a company who kills innocents. I was recruited when I was only twelve; when I found out my father runs the organization. My mother never knew, and never will know. For her own safety. We kill those who find out, who won't join us, who threaten to expose us.

Everyone works in pairs, and I work with my cousin, Nico Di Angelo. We are the youngest homicides in the company, but we are the most experienced. We travel around the country, killing those are assigned to be eliminated

I hate my job, we both do. But we are too deep to climb out of our mess. We had a chance to oppose our fathers, but we declined. It was our only chance, but we were only thirteen back then, back when we thought we were free. But now, three years later, we realize it is a prison. We are trapped. We cannot escape. We have dug too deep, and cannot escape.

Why am I telling you? You must know the truth, however, if you continue, realize that you and those you love are in danger. Realize I might be the one to find you; to kill you.

I am Percy Jackson, and I work for the MoA; the Murderers of America.

**Should I continue? The chapters won't be this short, I promise. **


	2. The New Mission

**Reply to reviews are at the bottom. I give you an early update because...I felt like it. Yep, that's why. And the reviews. Not too many, but more than other chapters on other stories (this is sad) **

I was sharpening my knife, Riptide, when I felt my phone vibrate. Riptide was a gift from my father. The sheath was kept inside my pocket (as in, the pocket _was_ the sheath), at the hip, so no one would be able to detect it, unless we had to go through security. It was easy to get to, and thankfully wasn't uncomfortable. I sheathed my blade and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Percy, it's Nico. We have a new mission. Come ASAP." _He hung up. Our phone conversations never lasted long, especially when it had to do with our assignments. I guess we were afraid someone could track us from our phone when we used it, even though we knew one of our cousins from the MoA was able to do something to it so it was impossible to track. Guess we still had our doubts.

I went to the kitchen, where Mom was baking her blue cookies. We sort of had this obsession with blue food. It started when my last stepfather, Gabe, insisted it was impossible. He was an addict and abusive. He used to order my mom around, and play poker (which is the reason we kicked out of our house for a while). Then, just before I met my real father, he mysteriously disappeared.

"Hey mom. Nico is going on another trip with his dad, and they invited me to tag along. Could I go?"

"How long will you be gone?" I shrugged.

"Probably as long as all the other trips."

"I'm not sure. School is starting in two weeks. And I made these cookies just for you."

"He said that he was going to a school, and saved a spot, in case I could come. I can take the cookies to go," she pursed her lips.

"All right. Just don't get into any trouble, stay safe and keep your grades up."

"Mom, I never get good grades." Why didn't I get good grades? I have dyslexia and ADHD, not a good combo when it comes to school. My ADHD helped my reflexes when I fought, but for school I could never pay attention. And there was the fact that I never cared, tried or studied, but that's not the point.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, thanks mom, love ya, bye," I rushed, kissing her on the cheek, pulling on my hoodie and leaving the apartment before she could ask where I was headed. She always forgot to ask until it was too late. I hated lying to her, putting her through this danger. But I didn't really have a choice. If I were to rebel against the MoA, they were sure to make my mother the next victim, me being next on the list.

I ran down the stairs, not using the elevator because I hated being enclosed in small spaces with other people who I didn't trust. I'm not claustrophobic, I usually feel most comfortable in small spaces. I just hate being crammed against other people.

I left the building, and was met with the sounds of cars and people rushing to wherever they needed to go. I lived in New York, so I was used to the noise. I started walking towards the Empire State Building, where headquarters was. I used the shortcuts I had found, jogging through alleyways and across a park. I arrived within two minutes, a new record for me.

I went up to the guy at the counter. The guy was one of our agents. He didn't kill as much as the others, he kept us a secret, he was one of us. He only killed the people who suspected something about the door that led to HQ.

"Celestial," I said the password, giving him my I.D card. He handed me a finger scanner, and I pressed my finger against it. It had accepted my identity.

"What is the lowest floor?" He always asks a question only a member would know. A lot of security, if you ask me.

"Floor negative sixteen."

"You know where it is, he said, handing me three keys. I headed towards the locked door at the back, which had three locks to keep out innocents. I unlocked the doors, and was met with another door and scanner. I placed the palm of my hand on it, and the door slid open. I walked towards the elevator, which brought me even lower under the ground. I pressed the last button, which was where the 'throne' room was. All meetings were there, along with being the place we get missions. The floor stopped mid-way, and Nico walked in. We stood there in silence until we reached our destination.

We were hit with a blast of cold air. I shivered, despite my hoodie. The place was dark, even though torches were lit on the walls. The place was very quiet and spacious, with a black and bronze fountain in the middle. The water was clean and fresh, used for drinking. The only sounds heard were the footsteps of the other members. The walls were white marble, held up by Greek-themed columns. There were fifteen golden doors along the wall, each labeled with a letter. Five were boarded up, marking the former owners of those rooms traitors. Last time I was here, only four were boarded up. I wondered who the traitor was.

My uncle, Zeus Grace, was head of the company. My father, Poseidon Jackson, was second in command, and my partner, Nico's father, Hades di Angelo, was third in command, and had provided the headquarters. They were known as the Big Three.

I had always wondered why they had different surnames, but when I had asked, they only glared at me. They were all full brothers, not half or step-brothers, so it confused me a bit. There where only two pairs of full blooded siblings who lived on this floor. Hephaestus and Ares, and Apollo and Artemis. However, Artemis had abandoned MoA. More on that later. And if you hadn't noticed, most of those who I have mentioned so far are named after Greek gods. I guess our family was weird that way.

Everyone who lived on this floor were called the Olympians. These members were the oldest, and were 'full-blooded', meaning that both of their parents were members of the MoA. The members who were still loyal were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena, Persephone, Hermes and Aphrodite.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hestia were the children of Kronos, the founder of the MoA. He thought that his sons were planning to murder and overthrow him, so he left, creating another group, Kronos's Army. He made it their goal to eliminate all members of the MoA, and to overpower the US government and control the country. Kronos had already died though, how, I don't know. He was ninety-four when he died, so it may have just been old age. His followers, however, continue his quest.

Ares and Hephaestus were the sons of Zeus and Hera (more on her later), and Apollo and Artemis were the twins of Zeus and another woman, who had joined Kronos's army a few years back. Athena was another one of Zeus's children, whose mother had also joined Kronos's Army. Persephone was Hades's wife, Hermes was her cousin, and Aphrodite was their aunt.

There was also The Rebellion. These are the people who quit the MoA, and we are constantly trying to find them and bring them down. They try to stop us from doing our job, and why they don't go turn us in, well, it beats me. This is where Artemis and Hera went off to. The two other former Olympians who joined were Dionysus and Demeter. So now you know four of the traitors, but there is one more who has recently joined. Dionysus wasn't even full-blooded, and was pretty spoiled. His dad was Zeus, and the only reason they let him be an Olympian was because he threatened to join Kronos's Army. But he betrayed us only half a year later, so it didn't make much of a difference.

Nico and I were called 'half-bloods' because only one of our parents was part of the company, and the other was an innocent. There were only eighteen other half bloods part of the MoA. Our rooms were in the next two floors above us. The rest of the floors were training areas. Each of the Olympians had other jobs to help the MoA advance. To becoming one step closer to invincibility. Hypothetically of course.

Anyway, we walked towards the door that had the letter _Z _on it. Zeus's room. Nico rapped on the door four times.

"Enter." I pushed the door open, and Nico and I simultaneously stepped in. All the loyal Olympians sat in chairs that were against the wall. I noticed that Athena wasn't there. She was always there, whether she was sick or not, and she made all the plans. Zeus's bed was pushed to the right side of the room. I found it strange that my uncle's bed and the chairs were the only pieces of furniture in the biggest room in headquarters. We walked to the middle of the room, facing the Big Three. We gave curt nods in signs of respect, though Nico and I haven't respected them for three years.

"Perseus Jackson and Nicolas di Angelo." I felt my eye twitch slightly at the sound of my full name, and I imagined Nico doing the same. I preferred Percy for a number of reasons. Perseus was a mouthful, and it was Greek. I felt I had too much Greek in my life already. Everything in HQ seemed to be Greek or Roman, but it was mostly Greek. Don't get me wrong, I love Greek and their mythology, but I hated being the person ridding people of their lives, and the fact that the MoA was Greek themed really bugged me. Nico hated his full name for the same reason.

"I'm sure you've realized that Athena is missing."

"Yes sir," we replied.

"I am sorry to say that she has decided to join The Rebellion," he said monotonously. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes had a mixture of disappointment, anger and hatred. The Olympians never really cared much for their kids.

"We have found a daughter of hers, which she just so happened to forget to mention," Hades said, in the same tone as Zeus. All members of the MoA must report to one of the Olympians if they had a child, so that we could recruit them by the time they were thirteen.

"What are you implying, Father?" Nico asked.

"Athena is too strategic for us to be able to kill. She must care somewhat for her daughter, so I am sending you to eliminate her. Hermes, give them the folder. A man with curly, dark brown hair, mischievous eyes and a slightly upturned nose came up and handed us a grey folder. The folders held the information about the victim.

"You will be flying on Argus's jet to San Francisco. You will be staying a Gwendolyn's house. You will attend Goode High, the school in which Athena's offspring attends. Hephaestus, give the boys their gadgets and extra weapons, and Apollo, go get their suitcases." Gwendolyn was a member of the MoA, and was partnered up with Dakota, a laid back guy who loved Kool-Aid. They both used to live in San Francisco before being recruited. I was assuming Gwen had asked her mom to lend us a place to say.

Hephaestus was in charge of designing and making handy contraptions that helped us in missions. Everyone had the same ones. I usually kept mine here, in my locker (which right beside my room's door) Hephaestus was the one who kept the spare keys to each.

I had extra clothing here, all of them being designed by Aphrodite (including my pants and hoodie). She designed them to hold multiple weapons and contraptions, without making them looking suspicious, and made sure to keep them fashionable. If you were to live at HQ daily, she would be the one to approve of our outfits. That wasn't even what she had to do.

The gadgets we had were black shades, which included zoom and a camera. I had earbuds, which not only allowed me to listen to music on my phone, but allowed me to focus on one conversation within a room. It blocked out all other noises except for the one I chose to focus on. We had a watch, which could also be used as a GPS, a telecommunication device, and could locate any bugs. We also had a pen, which could also be used as a laser. They were brought to us in waterproof backpacks.

We didn't have too many extra weapons. One was a plain pocket knife, but the blade in it was sharper than normal pocketknives. We got a small handgun, which I hated using. I didn't find it fair. I mean, killing in general is not fair, but when a bullet's zooming right at you so fast you don't even have time to blink. I prefer hand-to-hand combat, where both fighters have a chance at defending themselves. We also had two twin throwing knives, which could pierce through most metals.

I slipped my pocket knife into my pocket, my handgun in an almost invisible pocket on the inside of my hoodie, and my knives in another invisible pocket in the hoodie at the back. My hoodie was also bulletproof, and I wore it as much as I could, but there are still those times it got too hot out to wear it.

We left the Empire State Building, and met up with Argus at the front of the building. Argus was a blond haired, blue eyed surfer looking man, who transported us homicides to wherever we had to go. We hopped into his van and he started driving us to a forest. The forest was pretty big, and was rumoured to have wild animals inhabiting the place, so not many people went into the forest. The MoA's jet was located deep in the forest. It was in the middle, where nobody even dared to go. There were cameras in the area the jet was kept, so if anyone got to close to the jet, they would be put on the list.

I climbed into jet and immediately clutched onto the armrest. I was acrophobic, and I hated it. What kind murderer was scared of heights? Nico was also pretty acrophobic, but he never showed it. He took out the folder and read it over. By the time he was done, the jet had already been airborne. Reading the file took me the whole trip. It included a copy of her birth certificate, copies of her report cards, her detention slips (which was only two, both for zoning out in class), her...well, everything. It even had a list of the stuffies she used to sleep with. It creeped me out how the Big Three got all this information.

I learned that her name was Annabeth Chase, she had dyslexia, got kicked out of one school, ran away from home when she was seven, returned home by choice (the police never found her) when she was twelve, her schedule, and all that other personal stuff. What bugged me though, was that the name sounded familiar. _So_, _very_ familiar.

**So this chapter gave you more info on the MoA. Speaking of which, I'm surprised nobody commented on the Mark of Athena reference...so anyway...Oh, and I do not own PJO, and I only used 'innocents' from Charmed...which I don't own either...**

**REPLYS! **

**Kluxi - Okay! And thanks for the review!**

**Hades' Shadow – I'm so happy you like it! **

**Olo Eopia03 – I wouldn't call it nice... and thanks for reviewing.**

**PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan – It's awesome how my story hooked you already, even though it's only like..205 words. Or maybe it was 203...let's just go with 204.**

**Allstarry707 – I was planning on making it a bit longer, but I didn't want to give too much away. I hope you like how it turns out, though.**

**The great book – Sure thing :)**


	3. Fights

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts. You guys rock (especially the reviewers) This chapter is a week after the last chap.**

Gwendolyn's house only had one extra room, so Nico and I had to share. Helen, Gwendolyn's mom, had gone out to get us some school supplies after us lending her the money. After checking for any homing devices, Nico and I started a conversation. We seemed to check for bugs wherever we went.

"So what's the plan?" Nico asked.

"For what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Killing Annabeth."

"Oh, right." Most of our targets were in middle aged, and we just led them to an alleyway and did our job. "Why not our usual approach?"

"Because we're talking a teenage girl. She'll probably be walking with her friends, like at my school. I swear, it's like there's an invisible chain keeping them together."

"Nico, as much as I love listening to the rants about your school, it doesn't help. Why can't we just kill her friends too?" I said, before his rant could start up too much.

"Wouldn't you get suspicious if a group of friends were murdered at the same time, same place and the same way?"

"And if she's in a gang?"

"Percy, did you even read the files? If she was, it have been written down."

"Fine. We have to figure out away to get her alone with us. For that to happen, she has to trust us."

"Befriend her then."

"Isn't that a bit cruel? Getting her to trust us fully, then stab her in the back?"

"Not fully. And let's see you come up with a better idea," he snapped.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Great. You befriend, I kill."

"Why can't you befriend her?" I retorted.

"I will. But she should be closer with you instead. You're more likeable, and I suck at making friends."

"I call it a plan worthy Athena," I stated sarcastically.

"Hardly." We heard the door open.

"Percy! Nico!" Helen called. "Come pack your stuff, school is starting Monday!" We went downstairs and fond a bunch of bags lying on the ground.

"Helen, you bought us way to much stuff. The money we gave you couldn't buy all this!" She just waved me off.

"Nonsense. As Gwendolyn's friend, I have the right to buy you whatever I want. I miss her, I haven't seen her in years. Is she all right?"

"She's doing great."

"Please tell her to visit next time you see her."

"Of course."

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Our schedule was the same as Annabeth's, so we got homeroom with her. We listened to the teacher, Mr. Blofis, call out two names before calling Annabeth's.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Here." I looked over to see the speaker. Annabeth had honey blonde hair, with natural curls which instantly reminded me of when my mom would read me bedtime stories when I was four, with the pictures of princesses in them. She had nicely toned skin, which was obviously natural, unlike a few other kids who had artificial tans. She wore no makeup, and her left ear was slightly larger than her right, but it was hardly noticeable. She had the body of a track runner; lean and slightly muscled. She was wearing a leather necklace with a few beads on it, which looked like the handiwork of a five year old. She was wearing a dark grey tank top. She did have a slight bruise on her shoulder though, but it was obviously not the work of a human being. Obvious for me anyway. Being a murderer does have consequences, and that's includes the victim putting up a fight. I've had my share of bruises, and I could tell hers was caused by a ball of some sort. All in all, she looked pretty attractive, but her eyes totally ruined the image. They were a vivid grey; a rare eye-colour. They were pretty intimidating, even though she just looked bored. I could only imagine how they would look when she was angry. I decided that she would be the type to put up a good fight and leaving me with injuries before Nico and I were done with her. What joy.

"Perseus Jackson." I heard snickers from some of the other students. I could feel my jaw tightening, but I kept an emotionless face.

"It's Percy, Sir," I said in a tone that was a mix between respect and warning. Mr. Blofis looked at me a few seconds, before deciding my tone meant respect. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I looked around the room. I saw Annabeth's eyes boring into me, seeming as though she could see right into my soul. She looked away as soon as I saw her.

Pretty soon, we got free period, and we spent it in the general area Annabeth hung out. Which was mainly in the hallway. Annabeth had stopped to get something from her locker, and she was hanging out with a black haired girl, who we couldn't get a good look at. Our lockers were right across from hers. Nico had went to go to the washrooms. I leaned against my locker, and stuck my earbuds in, and acted as though I was just waiting for a friend. I focused in on Annabeth's and her friend's conversation.

"Did you meet the two new guys?"

"Which ones?" the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"The two dark haired ones. One of them is right across from us. They've already had all my classes, and I think they're following me." There was a moment of silence, as though the other girl was turning her head to look at us. I heard her swear under her breath.

"Annabeth, whatever you do, stay away from those guys." There was the sound of feet coming towards me. I ignored it, until it was only a couple few feet from where I was standing. Before I realized what was happening, I found my cheek against the locker door, and my right arm behind my back, which was in a position that could easily dislocate it. I remembered who she was!

"What are you doing here Jackson?"

"Since when have we been on a last name basis Grace?" She pulled my arm up a little higher, and I let a out small small moan.

"I'll ask you again Jackson. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Same as you Cuz, getting an education."

"You live in New York."

"I moved." She scoffed and pulled my arm a bit higher.

"Yeah right. Who are you after this time?"

"No one." She pushed my face into the locker even more.

"It's Annabeth, isn't it. Your schedules are the same, and you've been following her."

"Pure coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences." I felt her being yanked off me and heard a slam on the locker door next to me. I pried my cheek off the locker door.

"Let her go Nico. She wouldn't hurt us majorly, not in front of all these people." Nico slowly let go of her shoulders. I started rolling my right shoulder until it relaxed.

"What do you want Thalia?" he snarled at her. Thalia was another one of our cousins. She was a daughter of Zeus, and was recruited the same time Nico and I were. When we were thirteen, only a year after joining the MoA, we were given a chance to join the rebellion. Nico and I were too naive, and we declined. Thalia however, didn't want to kill, even though she never got a mission, and joined. We haven't seen her since.

She had black spiky hair that barely reached her shoulders, bright, dark blue eyes and a splash of freckles across her nose. She was wearing eyeliner, which made you stare at her eyes, but that was the only makeup she wore. She was wearing a Green Day T-shirt and dark blue denim shorts. She wore a silver bracelet; the last gift from her now deceased mother. She had a little brother, Jason. He was also part of the MoA, and was partners with Leo Valdez.

"I could easily ask you the same thing Nico," she snarled back.

"Thalia, why did you try beating up the new kid?" Annabeth asked from behind me. My hand went to my pocket, and I grabbed onto the hilt of Riptide.

"They're my cousins. I was just joking around," she lied.

"It's our greeting. We haven't seen each other in years," Nico said, playing along. Annabeth turned to me.

"Well? What do you have to say?"

"I'm out of practice," I replied. I should've recognized Thalia the minute I saw her. I should've realized what was happening when she came over. Annabeth just raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by chanting down the hall.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"What the hell?" Thalia muttered.

We ran over to the crowd. They were forming a ring around five people. I pushed myself over to the front.

One of them was a freshman boy, with messy, dirty blonde hair, large glasses covering his light brown eyes, and was wearing a khaki coloured plaid shirt and dress pants. His hands were balled up in fists, and had a determined look in his eyes.

The others appeared to be seniors, wearing t-shirts with the arms ripped off, and pre-ripped jeans. The leader was the shortest of them, but had broad shoulders, and stood up tall, acting as though he was big and strong, but it was pretty obvious he wasn't. He had eyes like a bull, and dark, shaggy hair. He had no tattoos that I could see, unlike his friends. His posse were all taller and bigger than him, with bulging muscles. I wouldn't be surprised if they took steroids. Their arms were covered in tattoos and scars. One of them had a military hair cut, the other had dirty blond short cropped hair, and the last one had brown, unkempt hair. They were just laughing mockingly at the boy.

"Give it back!" At this, they laughed even more.

"Go show 'im who's boss aroun' here Joe," the leader instructed. The guy with the unkempt hair stepped up to the boy. He picked him up easily off the ground by the collar of his shirt. He raised his fist back, and I saw a tattoo of a sickle on the top of his hand. The mark of being in Kronos's Army. I took a few steps toward them, and caught Joe's fist just before it contacted the boy's jawbone. Joe just smirked at me, and tossed the boy to the rest of his gang. He drew his left fist up. I glared at Joe and squeezed his fist until I heard a satisfying _crack, _before his fist even moved toward me. His eyes widened and he dropped me, clutching his right fist. A girl, his girlfriend I'm assuming, rushed up to him.

"Oh, Joey? Did that puny sophomore hurt you?" I almost snorted. It was obvious she was trying to comfort him, but the words sounded as though she was pointing out how weak he was.

I saw the group, and they started shoving the boy around, punching him and laughing. I went up to the leader and picked him up the same way Joe picked up the boy. I saw Nico pulling the boy away from the other two, and he started throwing punches at their faces, while trying to dodge the ones thrown his way. Eventually, the guy with the military cut escaped, and yanked me off the dark haired guy. He landed a punch in my jaw, and was aiming another one for my throat, but I easily ducked and punched him in the stomach, but that only sent him back a step. I popped my jaw back in place.

"You're cowards, weak," I taunted. "It takes four of you to beat up one scrawny kid, doesn't it?" He stepped up to me and raised his fist again, but a teacher intervened.

"Enough. You four, in my office. Now!" She demanded the gang. They followed her into the office. Joe's girlfriend came up to me.

"Don't think you're getting away with this kid. We'll be back, and we won't let you off as easy." I almost scoffed at her, but she turned around and headed to her next class.

An Indian boy went over to the boy, who was now covering his bloody nose, and helped him stand up. They walked over to me.

"Thank you for helping my friend. I am Ray Mandali and this is Corey Bailer." he said, in a thick Urdu accent.

"I'm not on good terms with them anyway. Who are they anyway?"

"A local gang. Matt Sloan is the leader, the guy with the military cut is Marrow Sucker, the man with the dark blond hair is Skull Eater, and the man who doesn't clean his hair is Joe Bob. Joe Bob's girlfriend is also part of the gang, and they call her Babycakes. They moved here in the middle of June last year, and used to live in Detroit. Joe Bob, Marrow Sucker and Skull Eater failed their Junior year."

"Weird names if you ask me."

"Do you know where the Nurse's office is? We are new here and do not know."

"Sorry, I don't. They might though." I gestured towards Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth started leading them somewhere. I saw Nico talking with Thalia.

"For someone who's supposed to protect innocents, you weren't doing a good job."

"You seemed to be doing a good job on your own."

"We could've killed them."

"You wouldn't. Not in front of these people."

"We wouldn't have anyway."

"I know. You don't kill unless you have to, don't you?"

"Does that mean we're forgiven?"

"Not in the slightest. You made your choice, and you can't change that. You've killed a bunch of innocent people, and that can't be forgiven. I was being sarcastic anyway, you kill whenever you have the chance. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." With that, she pushed past us and headed to the other end of the school.

"We've been apart too long Perce! Our own cousin wants our blood!"

"You're over exaggerating Nico."

"She thinks we kill for fun!"

"I can see why Nico. The Big Three _do_ get bored and pick random people for us to kill."

"It's not like we have a choice."

"We do. However, the consequences of betraying the MoA is fatal. We can't let ourselves die like that."

"Thalia's still alive," he pointed out.

"It's too late for us, you know that. We'd be dead before we could find the rebellion."

"Right. We better do our job then. Before they think we're stalling."

"Right."

**SPOILER ALERT! GO AWAY...BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. Sorry, it's too late. **

**The gang is important to the story, don't forget that ;). Percabeth will come...maybe...**

**REPLIES!**

**ChildOfWisdom – Thanks for loving it :P I'm blushing, really...**

**envelope123 – I'm not sure I'll do that, because I still want to make the characters IC, and that doesn't seem like Annabeth. I might use those suggestions for other characters though, and I don't hate you. Thanks though :)**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister – Thanks. I tried doing it with HoO, PJO etc, but I couldn't do it...I'm such a fail...**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX – kkk**

**flyonfan14 – I'm doing my best, so it's nice to know it pays off :) **

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard – Thanks, and I found a spelling error in your review, so _there_ (jk, but you did spell "though" wrong...) Grammar isn't my my best subject, but I still try. There are those fics where you can't read it because there are so many obvious errors, so I try not to be hypocrite.**

**Nancydrew bfan – I stopped counting the 'h''s after I reached 3... I have that much power to kill you already? O.o ... *evil grin* (jk, don't worry) thanks for thinking so! (Is it just me, or does that sound messed...)**

**SonOfPoseidon29 – I'll try.**

**Allstarry707 – S'okay. And yes they do...I don't know how though...I wonder...Oh wait! I do... *creepy themed music starts playing* **

**Olo Eopia03 – Don't worry, I'm not discouraged. I was just pointing out that this story is already getting more reviews then my others.**

**20Aphrodite11 – What fun would that be? I hope it explains it in this chapter. As for your idea, I probably won't use it, but I'll try to fit it in. Thanks anyway :) **


	4. Getting Closer

**Yes, it took me a week. I got homework...and stuff. I read your reviews, and for some reason felt guilty for not updating early. **

"I've got another idea!" Nico exclaimed.

"Let's hear it." We were discussing what would be the best tactic to get Annabeth to trust us the quickest way.

"Well, befriending her isn't fast enough. We'd have to hang out with Thalia, and Zeus would have our heads if he saw us fraternizing with the enemy. We have to get her to fall for you!" It took a moment for me to comprehend what he had just said.

"_What?_"

"Just think about it Perce! You two could get alone together easier, then I just have to 'interrupt' and get the job done."

"Nico, I don't think-"

"It's a perfect plan! It's totally fool-proof!"

"How do I get her to fall for me?" Nico just laughed.

"Be yourself. Girls swoon whenever they see you, they freeze when you talk to them, and almost die when you touch them. I bet they'd faint if you smiled at them."

"What are you talking about? And my teeth front teeth are crooked anyway."

"You can't seriously be that oblivious, Percy. All girls were like that at school today." He was ignoring the comment on my teeth, which was totally true. I didn't want to get braces, because I didn't want to go through that pain. I guess it would go away after, but then you'd get them tightened and have to go through it again.

"What about Joe's girlfriend? And Thalia? And Annabeth?" I pointed out.

"She probably doesn't want to ruin her reputation by dating the new kid two years younger than her, plus she's part of Kronos's army. Thalia's our cousin, if she thought that way...I'd take her to a hospital. And Annabeth'll come around. They all do, especially with your mesmerizing sea green eyes and perfect raven black windswept hair, and your perfectly toned muscles."

"Nico?" I was starting to question his sexuality.

"I got bored in study hall, so I decided to listen to what people were talking about. Gossip is sometimes pretty interesting...Anyway, their words, not mine."

"Whatever you say," I smirked.

**_LINEBREAK _**

Ah yes, good ol' Latin class. I already knew some Latin, simple words, like 'hello' and 'cheese'. Who knew Annabeth wanted to learn Latin? Well, I already did, looking through her file and all, but that's not the point. The point is, Mr Brunner is teaching this class. He was my teacher in grade six. He had brown, shaggy hair, and a short beard to go with it, twinkling brown eyes that made you think he could read your mind and has lived since the beginning of time. Not age-wise, but knowledge-wise. He was also confined to a wheelchair, loved Greek mythology, and often wore tweed coats. I didn't know why though, they looked pretty uncomfortable. Like it was constantly rubbing at your bare skin underneath, giving you itching rashes. But that's probably just me. My point is, he's an awesome teacher.

Annabeth was in the second row, and I was two seats behind her. Nico was beside me.

"Hello class. Before I start teaching you, I'd like to see how much Latin you already know, so I have partnered you up. As a pair, you will make a sort presentation on a Greek myth. You will present it in as much Latin as you can. Use english if you must. This is an at-home project, and is to be done in two weeks. Please check the chart on the wall to see who your partner will be. Please write which myth you will decide on beside your names." I like Latin class already.

While everyone rushed to the wall, I stayed seated. Whoever my partner was would come up to me. I hope it's Annabeth, that would make things so much easier and faster. Speaking of Annabeth, I saw her walk up to Mr Brunner, and he pointed over at me. Annabeth came over, grabbed the chair from the desk in front of me, and sat across from me.

"Your that kid Thalia beat up." I blinked. What was she- oh yeah!

"Yeah. I'm Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase. So I guess we're partners. What myth do you want to do? I was thinking maybe the one with Theseus and the Minotaur. Or maybe the Odyssey. Or do you want to do something simple, like one of the gods?"

"I was thinking maybe the one with Perseus. Or Jason and the Argonauts. But if you think that's too hard, we can do Dionysus. I find him being the god with the most interesting background." She glared at me.

"Are you implying I'm stupid?"

"I never said that."

You meant it."

"How?"

"You think Perseus's myth is too hard for me."

"That's not what I meant Annabeth," I stated, but kept on an expressionless face.

"I'm fine with doing the one with Perseus. What do you know about him already?"

"Enough. Whose house will we work at?"

"We can do it at mine, if you don't mind little boys running around."

"We can do it at your house." I didn't want her finding the knives in my room. I keep one under my pillow, under the bed, bottom of the sock drawers, just call me paranoid. But in my defence, Nico hid some too, and I got attacked one time in the middle of the night. I was a very heavy sleeper, I would probably even sleep through a fire. The only reason I was up was because I got thirsty.

"Alright. So how about after school today?"

"Sounds good."

"Which part do you want to do? Mr Brunner said short, and if we put in his whole adventure, it would be too long."

"I like the part where he kills Medusa. You know, to get the head for the king so he doesn't marry his mom?"

"I know the myth. I'll go write it down." She left and went up to the wall, and Nico took her place.

"So who's your partner?"

"Annabeth."

"That's good. Makes things so much easier for us. I'm with Nancy." He pulled a face. "She thinks she's so smart. She thinks she knows _so_ much Latin. I cussed at her in Latin, and she asks if that was French. I swear, she's dumber then a doornail."

"What kind of Latin teacher teaches you cuss words Nico?"

"Athena." Athena taught the members of the MoA Latin and Ancient Greek. Why we needed to know these dead languages, I had no clue. Maybe so we could 'speak in code', or something.

"Well she doesn't teach Nancy, now does she?"

"Whatever. You and Annabeth should work over at Gwen's house, that way, it'll be so much easier to have to deal with Annabeth's family. We could tell them she never got to the house." Oh, damn. Why didn't I think of that? Why did I have to be so _stupid?_

"We u, sorta already agreed to work at her house," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"How could you have been so stupid Percy?" he hissed at me.

"It's just a minor setback Nico. Forget it, okay?"

"Fine. But you'll have to work your charm. I have to go talk to Nancy about what myth. I'll bet she'll make us do something stupid." I was guessing most people _would_ do something stupid. This was, after all, most students' first year of Latin class.

**_LINEBREAK_**

Maybe working at Annabeth's house wasn't the best idea. I kept getting distracted by Annabeth's little half brothers, who popped in every twenty minutes to ask Annabeth to play Lego with them, and she would just throw a pillow at the door and they's start running around the house. Then there was Frederick, Annabeth's dad, who would chase them around the house and yell at them to stop running. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the door, and I assumed Susan, Annabeth's stepmom, had baked as a snack. Very distracting.

"Percy, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. She just sighed.

"I was asking you how you wanted to present it. We could do it a variety of ways, like an interview, or a play."

"A play sounds cool. Is there a beach nearby?"

"Yeah, about two blocks from here. Why?"

"Let's go to the beach. It's perfect weather, and we have three weeks to do the project."

"Percy, we can't procrastinate."

"Well we can't waste this precious weather. Come on." I grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs.

"We're going to the beach!" Annabeth called to her parents. She twisted her arm out of my grasp and walked out the door.

The walk to the beach was silent. It took us about ten minutes to get there, and when we did, there weren't that many people anyway. I saw a pier with no boats docked around it.

"Let's go to the dock."

"Looks like a nice place. Not many people around it." The sand was nice and soft. I took my sneakers and socks off, and let my feet sink into the sand. I saw Annabeth doing the same with her flip flops. It was only like, four in the afternoon, and the sun was shining, but the sand wasn't hot. It had more of a comforting warmth. The gentle sea breeze relaxed me.

Once we were sitting at the edge of the dock, we just dangled our feet in the refreshing water.

"So Percy, why do you like the water so much."

"It relaxes me I guess. It's the only place I can really sort my thoughts and let go of all my problems," I told her honestly. If I told her the truth, she'd trust me more. And with trust, comes an advantage for Nico and I. "Don't you just want to jump in the water?" I asked out of the blue.

"No way. I'm not wearing my bathing suit. I'd probably catch a cold!" I smirked, and pushed her in. She bobbed back up after a few seconds, and her face was filled with animosity. At this I couldn't help but fall back and howl with laughter. When I finally composed myself, I saw the face of Annabeth looking down at me angrily. I stood up, still smiling despite Annabeth glaring a me, with my back towards the water. I was right about her glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times.

"You_ jerk!_"

"Jerk? Is that the bast you can come up with Chase?" I taunted. She just pushed me into the water. I was expecting her to push me in, but I didn't think that she was so strong. I let myself sink to the bottom, and I stayed there for about thirty seconds before letting myself float back up on my stomach. It took about five seconds before Annabeth called my name, worried. When I didn't do anything, she became frantic.

"Percy, stop messing around. I know you can swim! I mean, I think you do. Why else would you love the water so much? Oh God. You don't know how to swim. Percy!" I heard a splash, and felt something tugging the back of my shirt. I let Annabeth drag me to the shore and flip me onto my back. The water was cool, so my skin wasn't warm. She took my wrist to check for a pulse. I still didn't breathe. My record for holding my breath was five minutes, so I could stay like this for another three minutes or so. I was still low on oxygen though, so my pulse was really quiet and barely noticeable. Obviously, Annabeth didn't feel it, and started worrying.

"Oh God, Percy I am so sorry." She started pushing at my chest, and when I did nothing, she started muttering something about it all being her fault.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said to herself, her voice trembling. She opened my mouth a bit, plugged my nose, and hesitated before taking a deep breath and and pressing her mouth to mine. I smiled against her lips and she immediately pulled stared at me in disbelief, then anger. I just stood up, pulled off my shirt and started wringing it out.

"Does that count as our first kiss?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I was trying saving your life!" she snapped back, standing up and coming up to me.

"My life didn't need saving." She just slapped my cheek.

"You are such an idiot!"

"You wound me," I said sarcastically, putting my hand over my heart. She seemed to just realize I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Put your shirt back on. It's dry enough, and the sun will finish drying it. I smirked.

"Why? Is this," I gestured to my bare torso, "bothering you?"

"You know what? Find your own way home!" She stormed off the beach. I didn't know if I ruined my chance of getting Annabeth to fall for me, or if I just got one step closer to it. I slipped my damp shirt back on and and headed home.

When I got to my room, I saw Nico staring blankly at his phone. Something was up.

"Nico? What happened?"

"Zeus. He said we were taking too long. He got bored, and sent Bianca and Hazel to find Kronos's Army's base." Bianca was Nico's sister, and Hazel was their half-sister. "They found it, but they caught them. There was a bomb. She was too late. Bianca was caught in the explosion," he explained in monotone. I saw a tear run down Nico's pale cheek. Nico _never_ cried.

"I'm sure he's lying Nico. Bianca's still alive."

"Zeus _never _lies."

"It's not our fault Nico. We're still only at two days." Nico just shook his head.

"We got our mission a week ago. We usually only take one day per kill when it's an innocent who isn't suspecting. We haven't murdered anyone yet. And you're wrong. It's not my fault. It's _your _fault! You were the one who had to get close to her!" Nico's voice had risen until he was yelling in my face. "I hate you! You killed Bianca! And then they'll go after Hazel!" He just ran out, and I heard the front door slam shut. I just stared at where he was just moments ago, shocked. How was this _my _fault? I mean, It's still only the second day of school! But then again, I could've gone over to Annabeth's house before and told her I was new and start befriending her before school even started. But Nico could've come up with a plan. But maybe it was my fault. I had to make sure they didn't kill Hazel. I owed at least that much to Nico. I would kill Annabeth tonight.

I stayed up until it was 1:07. I grabbed my hoodie and tiptoed down the stairs, making sure nothing creaked. I started my way to Annabeth's house. I was glad my hoodie was black. No one noticed me.

When I got to Annabeth's house, I went around until I saw Annabeth's window, and was relieved it was open. The wall wasn't smooth, instead, some bricks were jutting out. Perfect for climbing. It was much easier for me, because I was trained for this. I climbed the wall, and slipped into Annabeth's room. Her pillow had dropped from her bed, and the covers went up to her waist. Her face and body were relaxed, but her face looked slightly troubled. I decided against using the pillow to suffocate her. I was merciful enough to make her death quick. I stepped up next to her bed, and watched her sleep a few more minutes. I slipped my hand into my pocket, and unsheathed Riptide.

**Who watched the Hunger Games? Wasn't it just awesome?**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX – Yerp. I prefer them cousins anyway...**

**COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS – Thanks. I'l bet you loved the chapter :)**

**miami grl – Well...it's only been a week... ^_^'**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister – Which part?**

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824 – I wrote this just for you :)**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard – I'm always on my phone when writing e-mails and reviews, and you don't see any mistakes...usually...often...and thanks :D**

**it's just me – I'll try to go for at least once a week. There was a slight decrease of homework last week, but it's starting up again. **

**SakuraFlutist – Lol. Thanks **

**Im a half-blood – Thanks! Kkk.**

**3 words FAB. – So happy it checks all boxes :)**

**ChildofWisdom – I was _totally_ exaggerating... S'okay. I always forget. And it gets really annoying...**


	5. Accusations and a New Plan

**I would've updated yesterday, but the updates I kept getting kept getting errors. I figured this chapter would too, and I didn't want to post it if you couldn't even read it anyway. So...drumroll please...THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, I've stalled enough.**

Annabeth started to stir. I saw my stuff on he floor beside her bed. I had totally forgotten about it. I threw them out the window, and turned back to Annabeth. I took the knife and brought it towards her neck. Before it reached, she turned around, so her face was facing me. I saw her eyes flutter open. My eyes had already adjusted to the light, and I saw Annabeth's eyes flicker to Riptide. I quickly turned around and pulled up my hood. I walked towards the window, and after a few seconds, Annabeth spoke.

"What do you want? Why did you want to hurt me?" The fear was evident in her voice. I hesitated, then I jumped out the window and landed on my feet. I felt a pain in my ankle. I drifted the palm of my hand across it. It wasn't broken, but I definitely twisted it. I grabbed my backpack and my hoodie, and I started limping back home. I looked back, and saw Annabeth leaning her head out the window. She called her parents, and I started sprinting back to Gwen's house. As soon as I got home, I went straight to bed. Sprinting back home didn't help my ankle, and the pain was agonizing. I could barely sleep. I was too late. I should've just killed her right away, without studying her.

**_LINEBREAK_**

The next morning, I put some compression bandages around my ankle. It was still very sore, and every light step I took with it sent pain up my leg. I'd just have to grit my my teeth and suck it up, which is exactly what I did. I also tried hiding my limp, and I think I did a pretty good job of it. Then there was break, and Annabeth confronted me.

"You're the one who tried to kill me last night!" she exclaimed. I let confusion mask my face. Which wasn't hard, because I didn't know how Annabeth could have figured out it was me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't. All I know is that someone tried killing you last night. So tell me, what makes you think it was me?"

"The guy had green eyes, much like your own, had messy hair and a limp in the left foot after jumping out my window, both of which you have. You didn't have a limp last night, and it's obvious you're trying to hide it! He was about your height, and he had your stuff with him when he escaped. You already have your stuff, even though they were on my floor when I went to sleep!"

"So a guy who you could barely see, with green eyes and awesome hair, comes up to you with a knife in their hand, and you immediately assume it's me? I'm hurt. I tripped over a tree root on the way home and twisted my ankle. I'm average height, so I'm really not surprised he's my height. How do you know that was my stuff? My backpack's just a plain navy blue, and isn't that uncommon. Your dad realized my stuff was still in your room in the morning, and dropped it off at our house." I knew Annabeth's dad had to get to work by 6:00, and Annabeth wakes up at 7. Perfect cover story. I'll have to tell Hermes that I've become better at thinking on my feet.

"I never said anything about a knife." Damn, did I say knife?

"Well what else would they use? A sword? A toilet paper roll?"

"A gun or a pillow."

"I doubt he'd be stupid enough to use a gun. The bang would wake up the house and neighbours. How would he kill you with a pillow?" I asked, pretending not to know a pillow could easily be used to suffocate someone. That would help my story. And the gun...there is a type that is silent, but Annabeth doesn't know that. She just narrowed her eyes, knowing she lost.

"I'm going to get the police to arrest you for attempted murder."

"You need proof," I pointed out. "Why do you want it to be me?"

"I don't." She walked away, and I smiled. I wondered how long it would take for her to realize I never officially denied that I attempted to assassinate her. I think I'll tell her it is me when I get around to killing her. Then I can find Nico again. Maybe he'll forgive me, maybe not. Probably not.

Next thing I know, a familiar girl has me in a choker hold, pushing me against the wall. I pry her fingers off and start taking in lungfuls of air.

"What the hell Thals?"

"Don't call me Thals. How could you try killing Annabeth last night!"

"It's my job. I have to do the job, or I pay the price"

"But it's _Annabeth_!"

"So?" She stared at me, shocked.

"You mean...you don't..."

"What are you going on about?" She glared at me.

"Where's Nico? I haven't seen him all day."

"You're avoiding my question."

"And you're avoiding mine by saying I'm avoiding yours."

"Well you're avoiding mine by saying I'm avoiding yours by avoiding mine."

"Stop avoiding my question!" I smirked at her.

"I win." The bell rang, and I sprinted to my next class.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I was lying on my bed, reading a book about Greek mythology. The first three pages took me an hour, even though I've close to memorized the book by now. Sometimes, I really hate dyslexia. The door bell rang, and I reluctantly put it down and went downstairs to answer the door. Helen was out doing whatever Helens do. Annabeth was at the door.

"Percy," she greeted.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" Nice greeting, I know.

"I asked my dad. He didn't give you anything." Of course. Annabeth just had to ask her dad if he gave me my stuff.

"How did you get my address?"

"Doesn't matter. So how did you _really _get your backpack and hoodie back?" What kind of cover story could I use this time?

"I woke up at like, three in the morning. I couldn't sleep. So after a while, I remembered my stuff was still at your house, so I went over. I didn't want to disturb you guys, so I went in, grabbed my stuff, and went my merry way."

"The door was locked."

"The spare key under the rock beside your bush? The one you used yesterday? It's not like I took any of your things."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you'd take me sneaking into your house lightly," I stated sarcastically.

"You've got a secret Jackson, and I'm going to find out."

"Okay. You caught me. I have this _huge _secret that nobody can find out because bad things will happen." She just rolled her eyes. "Wanna come in? Work on the project or something? I sorta owe you after not working yesterday."

"Don't you want to procrastinate?" she accused. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but like I said. I owe you."

"Okay." Annabeth walked into the house and looked around. "It's so...neat." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Were you expecting messy?" Her face turned a light pink.

"Well, no. But I didn't expect it to be so neat and clean."

"Well, if the neatness makes you uncomfortable, we can go up to ou-" I caught myself. Nico was gone. It wasn't his room anymore. "-my room." The end of her mouth twitched up a bit.

"I'll pass. Where's Nico? I haven't seen him all day. Is he sick?"

"No."

"So where is he?"

"Are you hungry? We can go out or something," I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Don't change the subject."

"He's dead," I said sarcastically. "He went out."

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Whatever. I'm going home."

"What about the project?"

"I will find out what you're hiding," she threatened, completely ignoring my comment. I sighed and closed the door. I had to be careful. Annabeth was smart, and I couldn't let her find out. The quicker she was gone, the better. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a new text from an unknown number.

_I found out your tactic. Don't think it will work, we'll make sure of that. -Thalia_

How did she get my number? I didn't tell anyone at school, and any other way would be almost impossible. I pondered on how they could get in my way. Maybe Nico gave her my number, but I don't think he'd do that. Maybe the rebellion has nifty gadgets like we do, and found out that way. That was the most likeable idea, but why would they go through all that trouble to get my number?

Nico said the plan was fool-proof, and when he says it's fool-proof, then it's fool-proof, no question. Maybe they would send in some people to kill me. No, they wouldn't do that. They don't kill at all, they're too soft hearted. Maybe capture me and hold me prisoner. They did that with Silena. I miss Silena, she was awesome. Daughter of Aphrodite, and former partner with Clarrise, who is now with Piper. Clarrise is a daughter of Ares and Piper is a Silena's half-sister. They didn't get along too well.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I was walking around the school during free period, minding my own business, when I saw a familiar, dark haired girl flaunting up to me. I turned around to go in the other direction, but I was too late.

"Oh Percy!" I almost winced at her high pitched voice that was meant to be captivating. I turned around to face Drew, one of the most popular girls at the school. She had dated every member of the male football and swim team.

She had lush, glossy dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, high cheekbones, a cute nose and full lips. Her clothing had to be against the dress code, with her thin, red, V-neck shirt showing off the top of her black bra which, and shorts barely covering her underwear. She wore red eyeshadow and mascara, which pulled your full attention onto her eyes, deep red lipstick, and some blush. Too much makeup for my taste. Corey had warned me about her, and how she often tried hooking herself up with the new guys, in her year or up, if she thought they were hot, after he had came back from the nurse's office.

"What are you doing all by your lonesome?" Her body was only about an inch from mine. My hand was itching for my knife, wanting to plunge it into her chest. I hated that feeling. I hated killing. But five years of killing, it gave you, what's the word, bloodlust.

"I was just heading to my locker." She started tracing her finger around my chest, and stepped closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stepping back. She gave a small pout, which even I have to admit, looked cute.

"I know you like me Percy, and I like you too. We're a perfect match." She stepped up to me again, her body lightly pressed against mine. I stepped back almost immediately.

"I have to get to my next class. The bell's about to ring." I rushed off to my locker, trying to get rid of her.

"Hey, you're the new kid, Percy right?" a guy asked me, getting in the way of my escape.

"Yeah. Why?"

"My parents are out Saturday, and I'm throwing a party. You should come. Here's my address." He pulled a pen out of nowhere, took my arm and scribbled something on it. "It's gonna be a blast!" he exclaimed, and walked away. Who knew that guy knew me? I think he was in my history class. Or maybe it was English.

When I arrived to my locker, I saw Thalia waiting for me. She gave me an evil smile.

"Did you get my text?"

"I did. I'm curious, what do you suppose our plan is?" She gave a small snort.

"It's pretty obvious. You're trying to get her to fall for her."

"If it was so obvious, why did it take so long for you to find out?"

"It's only the first week of school Fish Face." The good old nickname has returned. She called me Fish Face because when I was younger, I loved fish. I owned ten different kinds, read about them and knew what type one was at first glance. That was when we were eight.

"Are you going to the party on Saturday?"

"You changed topics."

"I know, so did you. So are you?"

"Mark's?" I shrugged.

"I don't know whose it is, but I'm pretty sure it is Mark's party."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Then, yeah, I am going." The bell rang, signalling us to get to our next class..

**_LINEBREAK_**

I saw Annabeth with Thalia at their lockers. Annabeth had seemed to be avoiding me all day, and I wanted to talk to her about the whole accusing me thing, and working on the Latin project. Before I could reach her though, I saw a familiar brown and curly hared, blue eyed boy walk up to them. He said something to Annabeth, and she laughed. Her laugh was so cute. Like bells ringing, and the way- I have to focus before I get ahead of myself. He casually slung his arm around her, and she just gave a light smile. Thalia noticed me, and gave a small smirk. I just smirked back, letting her know an idea had formed in my head. The more people she loved, the easier it made this for me. I would start with her family. Then her friends. I would kill everyone she cared about, and make Annabeth insane.

**Who's the mysterious boy, I wonder? I'm not happy with the chapter, I mean, four line breaks? (or so)**

**REPLIES:::::::::::::::::::::...:**

**ChildOfWisdom – Ikr. I might go see it again on Monday. Thanks, and I tried. I honestly did. But this is soon enough...right?**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX – My computer memorized your pen name :P This is ASAP. Totally... I can make him...later...*evil grin***

**20Aphrodite11 – Yes. I tried. Honestly.**

**april – Thanks a bunch. And it's only been six days... I feel so lucky that you reviewed then :)**

**Ginyus - "AWWWW" as in cute or disappointed? I'll go with disappointed, it makes more sense. And thanks :)**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute –You're right. I'm sorry. Oh well. I will find a cure! PS. Fluffy bunnies may be cute, but that doesn't mean they're innocent.**

**April – I don't know if you're the same person as april, 'cause the 'other' april has lower case on the 'a'. So that's why I'm doing a separate reply. Anyway: HAHA! I make you fall on your knees (brings back memories...) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you. I think I got all the kind comments thanked... I just don't want to make their relationship go to fast. I find it ruins the story.**

**Son of jupiter 123 – Zeus just gets bored really easily, and I don't know what you mean by having Percy kill the MoA leaders. I didn't say anything like that, so I'm assuming you mean killing Annabeth, or Athena (who Percy was never sent out to kill). Zeus wouldn't kill any of the leaders, and Athena is no longer one of the leaders because she joined the rebellion. Annabeth has no clue what's going on, so therefore is not a leader. I hope that clears some things up. If not, just be specific as to which part you're confused about :)**


	6. Rainy Day

**One day early. Be happy :) :) :) :) :) :( :) Aw...Someone sad...Maybe the chapter will cheer you up!**

It was _pouring _outside. It was like God had gathered a millennia's supply of water, gathered it into buckets, and decided to drop it on our heads. And of course, with our luck, it was like this after school. The rain drops were pelting down on the vehicles and roads, making slapping noises, which were drowned out by thunder. Annabeth came up beside me.

"Just look at this. How do they expect us to get home in this weather?"

"Yeah." It was pretty strange weather, given the fact we lived on the east side of the United States, and it was September.

"And I _walked_ to school! I should check the weather more often."

"You have to _walk_?" I laughed. Loudly too. Other students stared at me oddly. Annabeth just glared. "Okay I'm done," I reassured her, except it didn't sound too reassuring. I wiped my eyes, then stared at her seriously, letting her know I was was done laughing at her. "I can give you a ride home.

"You don't have a license."

"How would you know that?"

"You're fifteen. You're only turning sixteen in August."

"How did you know my birthday is in August? Are you stalking me? Ooh! You are aren't you? It's because you _like_ me, isn't it?" I chaffed.

"Yeah, that's totally it," she replied sarcastically.

"I knew it! So you want me to drive you home?"

"Sorry. Someone already offered me a drive home." I felt my face harden. I think I know who it is.

"Is it Connor?" Connor was the guy Thalia had brought to help her protect Annabeth from me. And Nico, but he ditched me. He doesn't count.

"You know Connor?" she asked, surprised.

"I met him once, but I know his brother." Travis was Connor's older brother, by exactly a year. They even looked identical, if you didn't count the fact that Travis was three inches taller than Connor.

Connor and Travis were the ones to give me a tour of HQ. They were sons of Hermes. Travis was still part of MoA, and was partners with Katie. If you haven't realized by now that Connor joined the rebellion, then I'm telling you now. I figured Connor was doing the same thing I was trying to accomplice, but with different means. I was trying to get Annabeth to like me so I could kill her. Connor was doing it to protect her.

"He has a brother?" I looked at her, feigning surprise.

"Yeah, hasn't he told you already?"

"Well, he never brought it up."

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"About a year. I think." A year. A _year. _Out of all the things in Annabeth's file, and it fails to include her friends? I mean, it has pages of her favourite _foods_. And_ animals_. And_ books _(which were a lot, by the way).

"So out of the time you knew Connor, he fails to tell you about his family? Sounds like he's trying to hide something." She just glared at me.

"Well maybe he doesn't want me to know about it. Maybe he has family issues. Maybe his parents abuse him. Maybe one of them abandoned him."

"You know what I find odd? That I know more about Connor than you, even though I only met him once. I know he used to take wrestling and judo classes, I know that his mom died of breast cancer, I know his dad was very busy, but visited twice a year.

I know that after his mom died, his dad found a new job and took him and his brother in, and took good care of them. I also know that Connor ran away, and ditched the only family he had. His dad is a nice person who gets very protective of those he cares about, so he wouldn't hurt a hair on his son's head." Okay, so the last part wasn't the full truth. Hermes was one of the two most laid back Olympians. Apollo was the second. Hermes _was _pretty overprotective of his family, as long as they didn't turn their back on the MoA. So now, Hermes would dispose of Connor if he really had to. Sure, he would try getting out of it, or make the death quick and painless, but he was loyal to the MoA. No matter how much it killed him inside.

"And _how _do you know all this?" I shrugged.

"His brother told me. He and their dad were devastated when he left."

"Wow. I-I never knew."

"Maybe he isn't the perfect little boy you thought he was."

"First of all, I never said he was perfect. Second, he's older than you by a year."

"Eight months and twenty-three days, actually."

"You even know his _birthday?_"

"You don't?" She hesitated.

"No, I don't." I smiled to myself. Keeping Annabeth from trusting Connor was easier than I had thought. Actually, I never planned for Annabeth not trusting him. Maybe I didn't even have to go with Plan B. Maybe Plan A _would_ work.

Connor came over.

"Hey Annie. I-" He noticed me. "What were you guys talking about?"

"None of your business," I said calmly. He was a nice guy. At least, he was when I met him. I had no reason to be rude to him. Unless you count that he was trying to get in my way, but that's not important.

"Don't call me Annie! How come Percy knows more about you than I do?" He glared at me.

"What did he tell you?" he asked carefully.

"You have a brother, your dad is a nice guy and you ran away from the people that took good care of you." Connor glared daggers at me. I smiled back innocently.

"I had good reason to leave."

"Yeah? And what are those reasons?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah Connor, what are those reasons?" I echoed cockily. Connors face turned red. In fury. Or maybe he couldn't come up with a good lie. I mean, he couldn't really tell her that his father is part of an illegal group that murders people. And that he was part of it for about three years. And that he decided to join the one group that is trying to stop them without killing. Not to mention the fact that they're trying to protect her from the MoA.

"Hey listen, I just wanted to tell you that I can't give you a ride. Thalia and I have to go to another camp meeting." He kissed her on the the top of her head. Annabeth just rubbed the place on her head he kissed, as though trying to get the Connor off, but smiled at Connor anyway. He just laughed.

While they were flirting, I got a strange feeling in my stomach, and felt angry for no reason. And it was towards Connor. But it didn't feel like it was because of him trying to take the MoA down. Nothing to do with that rivalry. I just shrugged it off. It was probably because he was getting in my way, and preventing me to finish my mission. He turned to me, giving me a cold stare.

"Watch out Perseus." I scowled at him. He just turned and walked away, leering at me.

"Your name is Perseus?" she asked, but it sounded more like she was talking to herself. "Perseus Jackson." I stared at her oddly. She was talking to herself. Saying my name to herself. What the hell? "God, I'm so _stupid._"

"Annabeth Chase? Stupid? You're being to hard on yourself." She looked at me, ignoring my comment.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" She recognized me? Why did everyone think I knew Annabeth before? Okay, so just Thalia and Annabeth. They're both nuts. I never met Annabeth! Why did they think I did?

"Uh. So you and Connor," I said, changing the subject. It worked though. Annabeth totally forgot about her stupidity. An outrageous lie. She gets mostly A's and B's, and she had dyslexia and ADHD. Like me, but I get stuck with the C's and D's.

"What about Connor?"

"You guys together?" I asked. Annabeth's face flushed.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Let's see. You guys are flirting every time you see each other. At least, Connor is, but you seem to be enjoying it. And you're blushing."

"We're just friends."

"Are we friends?" Annabeth looked a bit taken aback at my random question.

"I guess."

"So does that mean I can put my arm around you?" I slung my arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "And give you kisses?" I went to kiss Annabeth's cheek, but she just wormed her way out from my side embrace, avoiding my teasing kiss as well. I just laughed.

"Shut up."

"Somebody's got a cru-ush," I singsonged.

"Are you giving me a ride or not?" It was _still _pouring outside.

"Yeah. Let's go." I flipped up my hood and started running towards my Jeep. It was actually Gwen's but, it's mine for this mission. I heard Annabeth's feet splashing beside me. She was fast. I climbed in, and Annabeth went around and sat in shotgun. I took off my hoodie and set it behind my chair. My shirt was damp anyway, and my bangs were soaking. As for Annabeth, she was stuck with her soaked clothing and hair. Her shirt was stuck to her body, showing off her figure, and I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. Her hair clung to her face, and Annabeth was attempting to wring it out.

"Thanks for making the puddle in my car bigger," I said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault it's pouring outside."

"How do you know? Maybe you upset Zeus, or Jupiter, or whatever other storm god there is."

"Yeah...right." I started driving.

The first few moments were silent.

"So when are you and Connor gonna start going out."

"You are an idiot. A complete, and utter idiot."

"Fine, new question. How long have you liked Connor?"

"Why do you keep asking questions about him?"

"Just curious. His brother might want to know what his 'lil bro is doing."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he'd _love _to hear about how a girl has a crush on his brother."

"Ha! You admit it!"

"You are an idiot. Why are you asking about Connor? Are you jealous?" she teased.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically.

"Precisely." She rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain." I almost ran a stop sign. Why did that name sound familiar? Why would Annabeth call me that?

"Don't call me that."

"And why not," she grinned.

"I don't know. Just...don't okay?"

"Well that's not a good enough reason, _Seaweed Brain_," she stressed.

"Annabeth, seriously. Don't call me that." She smirked at me.

"Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain," she taunted. I turned at glared at her, looking her right in the eyes. She almost looked scared.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." It came out harsher than I expected, and Annabeth looked almost hurt. I turned my focus back onto the road. The rain was really making it hard to see. After a while, Annabeth broke the silence.

"Let me out."

"What are you? Crazy? No. Not in this weather."

"Let me out," she repeated.

"No."

"Pull over, I'm walking the rest of the way."

"It's two blocks! You'll catch a cold."

"I don't care. Let me out."

"Didn't you hear me? No!" She gave me a glare, then opened the door and jumped. She jumped out of the car while it was moving! Since when did she get so_ stupid_? Luckily, we were beside the sidewalk, and Annabeth tumbled onto the grass. She started walking, and she was already dripping. Again. I pulled over and got out of the car.

"Annabeth! Get back into the car!" I shouted after her. She ignored me. I started running after her. By the time she noticed, it was too late. I tackled her. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. She started socking my back and yelling at me to let her go. My back was getting sore. I threw her into shotgun. I grabbed some rope from the back, and started tying Annabeth to the chair, pinning her arms against her sides. I went into the car and hopped in.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! LET ME GO!"

"You're going to make me deaf. And now I'm totally soaked, not to mention the car."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" I ignored the rest of her ranting.

Eventually, she broke free of her bonds. So unfortunate.

"Ha!"

"We're at your house."

"I hate you."

"Love you too," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Okay. Whatever you want." The rain had finally stopped. About time too. I climbed out, and opened Annabeth's door, being the wonderful gentleman I am. The water reached the bottom of my ankles. She climbed out, shooting daggers at me. I walked her to her door.

"Why are you still here?

"I want you to get inside safely."

"Because I could be killed or kidnapped only ten feet from my door," she stated sarcastically. I didn't answer. It had happened before, by yours truly.

She opened the door, and walked in. Susan was right by the door. I heard jazz music in the background.

"Go change Annabeth," she ordered Annabeth. She noticed me."Who are you?" she asked me kindly.

"Percy. I drove Annabeth back. It was pouring. We still got soaked anyway. I should get going."

"No, no no! Come in. Let me dry your clothes. Any longer in that and you'll catch a cold!" She pulled me in and shut the door. "You wait here. I'll go get some of Fredrick's clothes you can wear while they're in the dryer." She went upstairs. I took off my shoes and socks, but my feet were still wet and my jeans were dripping water onto the floor. Susan came back down with a grey T-shirt, grey sweatpants and socks.

"Go change in the washroom." I went in and quickly changed. I handed Susan my wet clothes, and walked into the living room. The coffee table was littered with magazines, the floor had LEGO pieces scattered around, and Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's twin half brothers, were making cars and airplanes. I flopped onto the couch. Bobby an Matthew looked up. They both had intense brown eyes and unruly hair, like Dr. Chase's, black hair, and high cheek bones, like Susan.

"Who are you?"

"Percy. I'm a friend of Annabeth's."

"She already has a boyfriend," one of them stated. I chuckled.

"Connor?"

"Yup." They went back to making their cars and airplanes. A black cat jumped into my lap and sat down, pushing her head under my hand. I started stroking it, and it rested its head on his paws happily. Another cat, a tabby, went up to the twins and swatted at their LEGO cars. Annabeth walked in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, only annoyed, but not too angry anymore.

"Sitting on you couch, waiting for my clothes to dry. You?" She came and sat down beside me, but an arm's length away.

"Sorry for jumping out of the car."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I don't know why that name bothers me so much."

"Because it's true," she teased.

"Your brothers agree with me."

"On what?"

"Connor is your boyfriend." She sighed.

"Not this again."

_**LINEBREAK**_

After about forty minutes, my clothes were dry. I thanked Susan for drying my clothes and thanked Dr Chase for the dry clothes. Outside, my Jeep was dry, thanks to the now shining sun, and saw a guy in a black windbreaker sprint into an alleyway. Annabeth came out to the car with me.

"Why did you come to the car with me again?"

"I wanted to make sure you got here safely." I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the driver's side, and saw a familiar logo spray painted onto the side. I'd have to paint over it. If Gwen found it like this, she's kill me. Literally. I just drove to the nearest store that sold black paint, went home and painted over the painted sickle. While doing this, I was wondering three things. Who spray painted the Jeep, why did Annabeth's nickname sound _ so _familiar, and why couldn't I bake delicious cookies. Blue cookies.

**This is more of a filler, but it's the longest chapter so far. So stop complaining! I was originally gonna make it longer, but it's long enough...psh...totally...for me... :( = :)**

**Anyway, I have four questions for you:**

**Who spray painted the Jeep?**

**Why does Annabeth's nickname sound familiar?**

**Why can't Percy bake delicious blue cookies? (yes, Percy's questions. What do you guys think? I want to see how...predictable the story is)**

**and finally...How old do you think I am? I wanna see if anyone guesses right.. :)**

**RE-PLIES-TO-RE-VIEWS-**

**ChildOfWisdom – Thanks. And this only took _six _days! (Though my record is 7 chapters a day, but those were drabbles)**

**April – Thanks, that means a lot. But I don't think my language teacher agrees. Maybe when I'm older, I'll reread it, and think "I could improve on this!" and rewrite it and try getting it published. But that probably won't happen :P And this had a Percabeth scene...sorta... and thanks for both reviews :)**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister – Dingdingding! ...Lucky guess...**

**unknown nobody – Nah, I've decided to keep this AnnabethxConnor. :P Kidding.**

**LaughLoverCrystal – That means a lot, because I feel like I'm rushing. But that might be just me.**

**Percabeth rocks 4 ever – And it's over again! Thanks :D**

**Im a half-blood – kkk**

**Ginyus – Yep. And, who knows, something might happen to make Percy go on a killing spree hint hint, nudge nudge***

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824 – Nopedy nope nope. Wrong! Sorry. Guess again :P Your review was amusing to read (in a good way) I kept reading it over, and over, and over, and over, and...no wait, that's it.**

**FBASC – You changed your pen name, and I was like, "I don't remember getting a review from this guy." Then I'm like "ohhh" -_- They do their business in my backyard. Duh :)**


	7. Partyin, Partyin, YEAH

**What? You thought I'd update early _again?_ Don't overestimate me, I'm a procrastinator. I actually updated the last chapter _two _days early, not one. I haven't done one of these for a while: DISCLAIMER TIME! Me no own PJO.**

I walked to Mark's house. I could hear music blaring from his house almost a block ago.

The party was crowded. It looked like half the school was here. Lights were flashing, people were screaming, singing off key, dancing horribly, fist fighting, couples were making out on couches, some went upstairs, some downstairs, some out at the back. Mark came up to me.

"You made it! Take a beer! There's more downstairs!" he yelled over the music, handing me a bottle of beer. He left, greeting other students. I put the beer on a nearby table and went out back. I don't like beer that much, and I didn't want to risk getting caught underage. Not even the Olympians would bail me out of jail. Of course, being at the party sort of ruled out the lower risk thing.

The backyard was quieter than inside, but you still had to shout over the music, and people were in the pool, and drinking punch. I took a bottle of coke (that wasn't spiked) and sat at the edge of the pool. I looked around. I saw Connor and Annabeth joking around, Drew seducing jocks and people playing drinking games. Someone came and sat beside me. I looked over at him and almost choked on my drink.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I sputtered out.

"Enjoying a good party. The people here are pretty stupid if you ask me. They don't even know they don't recognize me! So tell me, how've ya been? Haven't seen you in a long time."

"_Why_ are you here?" I demanded, ignoring his question.

"Straight to the point, I see. Well let's see. I heard there was a party, and decided to crash. I tracked you and Rebellion Bro over there to this place. So of course, I had to wonder why two enemies were in the same place. They must have a target. Or in my brother's case, probably someone to protect. So, of course, I couldn't miss this opportunity. I left you a note, telling you I was here."

"What note?" I asked suspiciously.

"Did you miss it? I left it on your truck." So it was _him._ I figured it would be someone from Kronos's Army, but I didn't think they knew we were here. I thought they were being idiots and vandalizing random stuff! I underestimated them. "You know what a fun thing is to do at parties? Other than drinking and screwing? Betting. How much are you betting?"

"For what?" Bets were my strengths. I hardly ever lost.

"How many will die with one flame and and a bullet." He took out a lighter and lit it, as if to prove his point. He also took out his gun. It looked like a Glock 17. He gave it a quick twirl and returned it to his belt.

"So how much?"

"I'm not betting on how many you can kill."

"How about how many you kill. I'm betting I can kill at least three people. You? Maybe about two."

"I'm not killing innocent people."

"Why not? You do it all the time. Is our dear Percy going soft?" He chuckled. "You really are making this too easy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some gasoline, or some other flammable liquid. Maybe get a good show at this party." He stood up and left. Maybe he was right. Maybe I _was _getting soft. Was I? I wasn't killing as much. I looked over at Connor and Annabeth. He could kill both of them for me, and I could easily take the credit. I shook off the idea. That way, _he _would win, causing Kronos's army to win. I couldn't let that happen. When it came to them, the MoA and the rebellion were allies. Which sucked, because we never really got along. But that's one minor setback, and neither of us wanted Kronos's Army taking over the US. I walked over to Connor and Annabeth.

"Could I talk to you? Alone?" I asked Connor. He just gave me a suspicious look.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not tell you, but it's important."

"How important?" I gave a quick glance at Annabeth.

"Important."

"Well whatever you tell me you can tell Annabeth." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. My eyes flared.

"Connor. It's important. We don't have enough time." Connor looked me dead in the eye. When he saw the urgency in them, he sighed.

"Wait here," he told walked away from the crowd.

"I don't trust you, and don't even think about trying to get rid of me." He said in a normal volume. I could only barely hear him.

"I wouldn't. Annabeth would suspect something, and that would just interfere with my goal."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Luke's here. He's planning to start a fire."

Okay, so maybe I should tell you who Luke _is _exactly. He's pretty much the leader of Kronos's Army, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Before joining Kronos's Army, he was part of the MoA for four years. He's a son of Hermes, making him the half-brother of Connor. When he was eighteen, he was sent on a dangerous mission, and he had thought that the MoA had tried to kill him, which is why he joined Kronos's Army. He wanted to gain revenge on us, and wanted power and control. He wanted the kill.

He's about twenty one years old, has short, dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes that are always filled with bloodlust or malignity, a long, pale scar that went from near the edge of his eye to the jawbone. He had gotten it on his final quest from the MoA. People had said that his mother was mentally disabled, and now lived in an asylum, but she loved his son. Luke left her when he was fourteen, too scared to live with her.

Connor looked at me untrustingly. "I find that hard to believe. Why would Luke, of all members from Kronos's Army, come to start a fire. He's too important to them to risk him dying." I was getting pissed. Why did he keep questioning me! I mean, it's not like we're rivals. Oh, right. We are.

"You know what? Fine! Stay here and die for all I care! Just let him win!" I stormed off. May as well leave, before I got killed in a stupid fire. I went past Annabeth, she grabbed my arm.

"What's up Percy?"

"It's nothing." I wiggled my arm out of her grasp and walking away. She just grabbed my bicep again and spun me to face her.

"Percy. I know you well enough by now to know your pissed at something or someone."

"You don't know me," I told her in a dangerously low voice. I regretted speaking in that tone when I saw hurt flash in Annabeth's grey eyes. I turned around and saw Luke. He was holding a few plastic cups. Some liquid was pouring out of the bottom of the cups, as though there were holes in the bottoms. There was a very faint smell of gasoline. I looked over at Luke again. He was pouring gasoline around the house without anyone having a clue what he was doing! He made eye contact with me, and gave me wink.

I turned back to Annabeth and gripped her shoulders.

"Listen to me. Get out of the house, and get as far away as you can." Why was I doing this? Have the fire kill her, or at least weaken her. Then I could get back home sooner, and make amends with Nico. "Get as many people as you can, and leave. Get out. Save yourselves." Stupid mouth! Why was I telling her to do this?

"Percy...what are you-"

"Go!" I gave her a soft push towards the house. Me? I started going around demanding that people get out. I have no idea why I'm doing this. It must be because I didn't want Luke winning. I didn't want him to use these people as practice to take over. I didn't want him winning the bet, even though we never sealed the deal. Yes, that was it. It had to be.

I went down to the basement, where I was met with the fragrance of beer.

"Get out of the house! It's about to go up in flames!" I yelled at them. They all laughed, obviously drunk, but went upstairs after a few more yells. When I went back upstairs, I felt the heat before seeing it. The fire had already burned half the house. Stupid drunk...wasting my time... I rushed outside, but not without the fire singing the back of my shirt. I watched the fire, almost in a trance like state, with the rest of the party-comers. I heard sirens wailing, which made me snap back to reality. I snuck out of the crowd and went to go home. I heard an explosion, screaming, and whooping from those who were overly drunk.

As I was turning a corner, somebody ran into me. Or more accurately, limped into me.

I was met with a face full of brown, curly hair. It was Grover, a friend from school. He replaced Nico as a partner in classes, and he was fun to hang with. He was only about half a head shorter than me, but he already had a small goatee. He had bark-brown eyes, a frail looking build, and didn't have the clearest skin. He had crutches because of a leg disorder, but he was still a pretty strong guy. Right now, his eyes were frantic.

"What happened? Where was the fire?"

"It was at the party. What are you doing?"

"Well, my parents didn't want me to go to the party, so I snuck out. Where's Juniper? Is she okay?" He was shifting on his feet, and kept looking at the smoke. Juniper was Grover's girlfriend.

"Sorry Man, I'm not sure. I left before I saw who was there." Grover went around me and started going as fast as he could towards the house. I soon heard a scream, that was cut off by a gunshot and silence. Who did Luke shoot? My feet walked back to the house on their own accord. I looked at the commotion from behind a corner. There were two ambulances, a few police cars, and fire trucks. The fire fighters were putting out the fire and going inside to look for any bodies, and reporters were asking the teens questions about what happened. A body jumped out from the second floor window, and sprinted away without being noticed. Luke.

I saw four firefighters come out, each carrying a body. They laid them each on stretchers.

One was a boy with short, brown hair, and his chest was covered in blood. I was assuming that was the guy Luke had shot. I snorted quietly. The doctors shouldn't even try. Luke had aim I envied. He never missed his target. That boy was dead. I saw Mark rush to his side and grip his arm. Now that I look at them, they look very similar. Take away the blood and add colour to the dead man, and I doubt I'd tell them apart. Twins? Maybe, but they were definitely brothers. The police took Mark from his brother, but not without a struggle.

The second was a girl with curled, brunette hair. I couldn't look at her face. It was a sickening looking red. She was badly burned. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not. The third was another boy, who wasn't badly burned, but still had wounds. The fourth, and final, had familiar honey blonde hair. I don't know why it pained me to see Annabeth hurt, or why I wanted to rush to her side. She was still alive, I could tell by the rise and fall of her chest. Why couldn't she just die already? Why was I feeling this connection with her?

_**LINEBREAK**_

The next day, I walked into the hospital. May as well visit Annabeth. She would think I cared. When I got there, I saw Connor leaving the room. He didn't glare at me, but just looked torn. There was a bouquet of flowers on the table beside her. Annabeth was sitting up, and reading an architecture book. I took a chair, and sat beside her. I looked at her for a few seconds, then tried reading her book. I didn't understand the words I made out, and Annabeth still didn't notice me. I decided to break the silence.

"How can you understand all this?" She jumped a bit, then one of her arms gripped her side. Her facial expression remained calm, but her eyes were full of pain. I looked at her, faking worry. "You okay? What happened?"

"It's just a small burn. Don't worry about it," she reassured, and yet, I didn't believe it. A 'small' burn doesn't need a bandage and hurts when you jump a bit. "How did you know something bad was going to happen?" she asked. I shrugged. _Why_ did she have to ask that particular question.

"Just a feeling."

"Two died. I tried getting Miranda out, but she wouldn't believe me. She was in a bedroom outside, and started getting stupid. She wouldn't get out. I gave up trying to get her out. If I didn't get out, I wouldn't have made it either. I tried going downstairs, but it was blocked by the rising flames. I hid in the bathtub and got myself wet. It was the only thing I could've done." Annabeth had tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall." I just nodded. I didn't really need to know what happened. I noticed a necklace around her neck. It looked out of place, her wearing a hospital gown and all. It was the same one she wore the first time I saw her. In fact, she had worn it everyday.

"What's up with the necklace? You wear it everyday." Her hand hand came up to it, and she fingered the first bead. It was black. I think there was a green trident painted on it. Annabeth looked at me sadly.

"It's from...a friend. It was a goodbye gift."

"What was her name?"

"It was a guy who gave it to me." I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"A guy, was it? Gave you a piece of jewelry. And you were just friends?"

"Yes. Guys and girls can be just friends." She hesitated a second. "It doesn't have to have any romance involved." She probably had a crush on this guy. It would explain her hesitation.

"What was his name?"

"It doesn't really matter." A young nurse came in and told me I had to leave.

When I got home, I saw today's newspaper. I don't normally read the newspaper, but the front cover had my attention. It had the picture of Mark's house burning down, and near the bottom was a sketch of me. It wasn't fully accurate, but it was obviously me. My eyelashes were too long, my hair was only a bit shorter, my eyes weren't that far apart, and my teeth were _not _that straIght. Either a reporter or the police asked an artistic student to draw a picture of me, or the police (who was good at drawing) asked for a description of me and he drew me.

_Perseus Jackson, 15, saved most of the party. He went around the house, leading the party-comers outside before the fire started. How did he know the fire would start? Did he start it, wanting a good show? Or did a friend tell him he would start the fire, and Percy went around warning people? We still have not heard from our hero, but we will be asking him questions._

Before I finished the entire article, I felt my phone vibrate. A text from Zeus. This could not be good.

_Saw the paper. Have we taught you nothing? You may have saved those people, but can you save your mother?_

Mom. Oh God, no. They can't do this! I ran upstairs, grabbed my backpack, and packed a few of my things. I had to get home before they killed my mom. I looked out the window, and saw a police car pull up. A policeman and a reporter came out, and started walking towards the door.

**Is it just me, or is this chapter short? It's almost 3000 words, but it feels shorter. Is that just me? Most people guessed the Annabeth's nickname question, and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. The cookie question was sort of rhetorical, but thanks to those who answered that question! The age most people guessed was around 15-ish. Is that because most people are that age? Or is it the writing style. I might never know...**

**Heyreviewers,wanttoseemyreply RED SQUIGGLY LINES!**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyXO – Good guess. I'm not saying it's right, and I'm not saying it's wrong. You'll find out...eventually, maybe.**

**ChildOfWisdom – Thanks :) Okay, sure.**

**doifrgac – Annabeth? Well, maybe... Maybe blue dye would...try it out and tell me if it does. :) That's a cool guess, I probably wouldn't have thought of that... As for age...close enough. And thanks for the long review :)**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard – Your guess for the spray paint was the closest. Here's a cookie for that (::) Killed Sally...what? Good guess though :) Far fetched? Nah.**

**unknown nobody that loves PJO – You're such a nice friend (sarcasm). Then again, I'd probably do the same ;) So, your guess for age...between 13-15? Sooo...You guessed 14! Is that your final answer?**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister – Who Connor was. Good guesses.**

**Peseus the Assassin of the old – What part confused you?**

**flyonfan14 – thanks ^_^**

**Ferris Buller – I'll change it then...in a few chapters. And no, I'm not. Sirius is Harry's godfather :P Anyway, Percy doesn't really like killing, and earlier on it said Percy doesn't like using guns.**

**little-black-blue-hood – Lol. Thanks.**

**Percabeth rocks 4 ever –thanks ;) - Cookies' answer was right :)**

**Percylover – Maybeee...**

**magicdemi-god223 – Yup. He's ADHD, it was meant to be random.**

**Ginyus –Nudge? She talks a lot.**

**Daughter of Magic – When I read "IM LOVIN IT!" I was thinking of the McDonald's jingle.**

**LaughLoverCrystal – Nice guesses.**

**April – Thanks. And I sometimes do, but not often. Why not just use a computer? I mean, I use my iPod for reading ff, but if I don't have internet on it or something, I go on the computer to check updates. But anywho (I said it :P), thanks!**

**Huntress0fArtemis – I started reading the review, and I started laughing, because I wrote something similar to my friend's story (as a joke) Then I read the last sentence and thought "oh...okay then." Thanks :)**


	8. Fire

**Update time! I'm apologizing in advance. I only had time to work on this yesterday and today, so it might seem a bit rushed.**

The doorbell rang. Damn it. I didn't have time for stupid reporters and police and their stupid questions. I rushed downstairs and out the back door. I ran through a few backyards before coming out to the front. I had to get to the nearest airport, and fast. I couldn't go back to Gwen's house, that would take too long. I looked around. The policeman and reporter were still waiting at the door. I snorted to myself. When will they get the hint that nobody's home. I saw a silver Gumpert Apollo. Must have been expensive. I took out two paperclips and formed them into the shapes I needed. I started picking the lock. I pulled out some biker's gloves from my back pocket and slipped them on. No need for fingerprints. I opened the door, climbed in, closed the door and hot wired the car. I sped off, going past the speed limit. I heard sirens behind me. I cursed. I headed towards the airport anyway.

It took about seven minutes to get to the airport with the speed I was going. and there was a small forest near it. I sped into it. I opened the door and jumped, attempting to slam the door. I don't know if the door did close. The momentum would keep the car going a while. I rolled a few times before getting up and running towards the runway. I heard the sirens of the police cars go the direction of the car. After looking ten minutes for a jet, I found one. The door was unlocked, and the pilot stupidly left the keys on the seat. After pushing random buttons and pulling levers, I got the plane to lift off. After getting high enough, I went as fast as the plane could go, heading east. Have I mentioned how much I _despise_ flying?

**_LINEBREAK_**

I just realized I have absolutely no clue how to land a plane. It had been around five hours since I took flight, and I only just realized this. I figured out how to put auto-pilot on about three hours ago. The flight was too slow. Zeus had probably already killed Mom, but at least I could be at the funeral. I looked out the window, and saw the top of the Empire State building. The sky was clear. It was like the Fates _wanted_ people to notice me. I grabbed a nearby parachute and pulled it onto my back. I opened the door and jumped. You know what I remembered? I hated heights and becoming a Percy Puddle in the middle of the road. I waited until I thought I was as close as I could get to the ground before pulling the string. It takes forever to land on the ground like that, you know. People were already starting to stare and they started taking pictures. Just what I need, a public audience.I slipped out of the straps that were keeping me attached and fell the rest of the way down. This was much faster than the parachute. I landed on my heels first, and rolled. No sprained ankles or wrists. My back hurt a bit though; the gravel wasn't very comfortable. After staggering around from the impact, I started sprinting home. The building was still standing. My apartment was still there! Yes! I had a chance! I could get my Mom out of there and run away, and we'll never have to worry about killing or being killed. We could-

Damn it. I jinxed it. Stupid Karma. Stupid Fates. Stupid Murderers of America! I burst into the building and ran up the stairs. Residents were rushing down in panic, some warning me to get out. The fire was already starting. This is what Zeus wanted. To give me hope. To make me think I had a chance. He waited patiently, and crushed that hope.

I kicked down the door, and it fell down easily. I ripped off a piece of my shirt, and tied it across my face so it covered my mouth and nose. I rushed into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I dragged it as far as it could go, and shot the water at the flames. I got about half the flames, but they were soon replaced. I gave up after thirty seconds and went to find my mom. I ran into her bedroom. Nothing. She wasn't in the kitchen either. I tried my room, and there she was, sprawled on her stomach in the middle of the floor. She was clutching a box and a photo album to her chest. I went over to her, and picked her up. One hand under her knees and one supporting her upper back. I carried her back to the bathroom. If Annabeth survived by drenching herself and sitting in the tub, so could we. The box was metallic, and had a lock, so it didn't get harmed by the water. Maybe got a bit rusty, but other than that it was fine. The photo album didn't get badly ruined, but it got all soggy. My mom was unconscious, and her breathing was shallow. I cradled her head in my lap.

"Mom. I'm so, so, so sorry. This is all my fault. Don't die. You can't die," I whispered to her, over and over.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Eventually, the firefighters found us, and we were taken to the hospital. My second time in the hospital this week. My mom was taken to a different room, and I was told that I had to stay overnight to recover. A nurse had brought me the box and photo album. I told her that they were my mothers, but she just smiled sadly at me, and told me that my mother's area of the room didn't have space to have them beside her. It wasn't like they could give it to some stranger, and I _was_ the one holding them. I didn't bother looking through the album. The way the nurse said there was no room with my mom, I figured she meant that she was in no state to have them. Or the doctors were trying to keep her alive. If she was gone, I didn't want to relieve the memories of when she was alive. As for the box, I didn't have my paperclips, so I couldn't unlock the key.

I just spent the rest of the day staring out the window. I didn't sleep. I didn't feel safe. I didn't have my weapons, and I had a feeling someone would try to kill me in my sleep. If I was awake, I could use any martial art and at least knock him out. Of course, I would feel pretty self-conscious, only wearing this gown. I feel so exposed in it.

I think I fell asleep at around two in the morning, because when I woke up, there was a beam of sunshine warming up my face. Where was I? This wasn't my bed! I reached for Riptide, but got nothing. Why was I in this gown? All of a sudden, yesterday's events rushed back to me. Was my mom okay? A nurse walked over to me, and had all my clothing in a bag.

"We're letting you go now, so here are your clothes. You can get changed, and sign out at the front desk."

_**LINEBREAK**_

After signing myself out, I asked if I could see Mom. She was on the same floor I had been on. She was sleeping, and there were some burn marks on her face. I pulled up a chair, sat beside her and gripped her hand in both of mine. I let a few tears run down my cheek. _Please be okay. Please get better._

I fell into a half-conscious state, not really sleeping, but not awake either.

"Percy?" I heard my mom ask. Her voice was ragged and hardly audible. I awoke from my semi-conscious self and looked at her.

"Mom!" I hugged her, but as soon as I did, I heard Mom quietly gasping for air. I pulled away and looked at her in worry.

"Mom, are you alright?" She tried smiling at me, but it turned into more of a grimace.

"I'm all right sweetie," she rasped.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left I shouldn't have-" Mom cut me off.

"It's nobody's fault Percy. Where is the box and photo album? Did they make it through the accident." Accident my foot. I pulled out the objects she requested, and handed them to my mother.

"There's not much else left from our home."

"Percy, make sure not to lose them. You need those memories. I love you." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down, getting slower with each breath. Her hand went slack in my hands. I laid my head beside hers, and silently wept. I stayed like that until the doctor came. When he saw that one of his patients was gone, he apologized to me, telling me they did everything they could, but there was just too much smoke in her systems. I didn't need his sympathy. I didn't need anybody's sympathy.

_**LINEBREAK**_

The funeral was a week later. I was wearing black dress pants, a black tux and a black leather jacket. The jacket my mom got me for my birthday. She said it looked great on me, but I hardly ever wore it. It looked pretty odd too, being all fancy, and ruining the look with a regular, non-fancy jacket.

I didn't bring any of my weapons, and just left them in my hotel room. Mom used to be a an author, and she wrote amazing books in all different genres. I had brought them with me to San Francisco, so they were safe. Her editors and friends were all here. She was always a very likeable person. Some fans were there too. I almost hated them for being here. They never knew my mom. The only reason they were depressed about her death was because she wouldn't be writing any more books. I thanked them for coming anyway.

I went over to my mom's coffin. I told her all of my regrets, apologizing again, not only for her death, but for all the times I drove her crazy, for not being a better son, and everything else. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I could tell it was Poseidon.

"You're not sorry. You don't know how it feels. You never cared about her, not anyone. So what are you doing here?" My voice was cold, and Poseidon's grip tightened.

"It was your own fault Son. I'm taking you back to California. You still have a job to finish." He lead me outside, where his dark green SUV was parked. He drove us to the hotel, probably because he knew my weapons were still there. After that, he drove to the clearing in the forest where the jet was. Poseidon didn't come. He was just as acrophobic as I was. On the way back to San Francisco, I decided one thing. I would avenge my mother. I wouldn't listen to the MoA's orders. What could they do to me now? They have no one else to blackmail me with.

_**LINEBREAK**_

For the next week, I didn't eat, drink or go to school. I stayed locked in my room all day, doing nothing. I never cried. Crying wouldn't bring Mom back. Nothing would. I deleted Thalia's texts without reading them, and somehow Annabeth got my number too. I blame Thalia. I ignored her texts too.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I ignored the knock, thinking it was Helen. I was half asleep anyway, and didn't feel like moving.

"Percy? Are you in there? Let us in. Please? We want to help you." The voice wasn't Helen's, but it was familiar. It sounded almost angelic, like bells ringing. Her voice was soft and comforting. I almost smiled.

"Jackson! Open this door!" That wasn't the same voice. It was Thalia's. Why was Thalia here? I heard a clicking noise and the door opened. Right. Thalia could pick locks too. I sat up and looked at the two girls that walked into my room. Thalia and Annabeth. They both took in my appearance, and looked shocked and worried.

"What do you want?" I asked gruffly.

"Percy, are you okay? You look terrible!"Annabeth said, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"It looks like you haven't eaten in days! And where were you at school. You better be there tomorrow, or I'll have to drag you myself."

"I didn't know you cared, Thalia. I thought you wanted me dead." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone." I laid back down on my bed.

"We're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong," stated Annabeth.

"Nothing's wrong."

"That's why you're staying locked in your room, not eating or anything," she replied sarcastically.

"Who let you in?"

"Helen. Percy, what happened?"

"Leave me alone Thalia. It doesn't help if you know ore not."

"It helps to talk about it." I didn't answer her. Maybe if I didn't acknowledge them, they'd leave. "You can't stay cooped up in here forever." I still didn't answer them. _Just go away._ Instead, Thalia asked about what was in the box. That's when I lost it. I stood up.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO AWAY!" I thundered at them, pushing them out the door. I wasn't usually like this. Maybe it was the hunger, or I was just grieving too much. But they Thalia was right. I couldn't stay cooped in here the rest of my life. I could go to school tomorrow. I decided to eat too. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. As for the photo album and box? I didn't want to relieve the memories of my mom. Not yet anyway.

**So. Many. Linebreaks. You readers are so naive, thinking I would keep Sally alive. Tsk, tsk. Serpent's Shdow is coming out in five days, so I'm happy :) See? **

**Fluffy. Bunnies Are. So. Cute – Is that the only reason you didn't want me to kill her? Psh. (ignore the spaces. FF wouldn't post your full pen name.)**

**flyonfan14 – Thanks :) **

**magicdemi-god223 – I'm sorry...sort of...**

**unknown nobody that loves PJO – Maybeeeee... Yes, yes I did.**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX – Well, there's more than one reason. It's the same reason they killed Bianca: They were 'taking too long' to kill Annabeth, and Percy was trained to kill, not save. So when Percy saved all those people in the house, the MoA was disappointed, and wouldn't let Percy get away with it without punishment. **

**Ginyus – Nudge. From Maximum Ride? No? Oh, okay then.**

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824 – I decided not to make this Percabeth :P**

**The Innocent Little Human – I'm sorry, please don't throw anything at me. Okay, good. I'm not crazy...well I am... but... you know what I mean.**

**ChildofWisdom – Lol. I can just imagine. Then again, you were sucked into my blaming lemons 'story' so... BYE COW!**

**iluvemhaterz – Yeah well...just you wait. **

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister – thanks.**

**Altus Arserii – Thank you. Well...you may have gotten some parts right... And thanks for reviewing twice...with the same review...it happens to me too!**

**Percabeth rocks 4 ever – thanks :)**

**Daughter of Magic – Like? Thanks.**

**Abbie Brown – She didn't hear you, I'm sorry. And thanks ^-^**

**ButterflyFlyToMe – Thanks.**

**LaughLoverCrystal – Fine. I'll give you a hint. In twenty years, I'll be over five. ^.^**


	9. Attack

**Me? Update late? I don't know what you're talking about.**

When I got to school, everyone was laughing and joking around. I envied them for that. They weren't forced to kill innocent people for an illegal company, they didn't have their close friends and family killed if their boss gets bored. Their lives were simple. Me? I had to choose my life or the lives a bunch of normal people. I wanted to stop the MoA. I don't know why _now_, and not before. I think it was because my mom died. I would never taste her delicious blue cookies, I'd never hear her soothing voice, or feel her comforting hand. Everyone takes their parents for granted, me included. But you probably don't want to hear about the details before school.

**_LINEBREAK_**

It was the end of English, and Mr. Blofis called me back before I left for class.

"I'm sorry to keep your next teacher waiting, but I wanted to talk to you." Apologize? My next class was math, with Mrs. Dodds. I swear, she was out to get me. I mean really. Giving me the hardest questions, and then giving me detention for 'not paying attention in class' if I gave the wrong questions. She knew I had dyslexia and ADHD, but no... She just calls them excuses. For what? Beats me. Maybe for 'not paying attention in class'. I mean really. And that leather jacket she always wore? It's like she's trying to be cool, but not showing it. And really, the jacket is not a good look for her. Her fashion sense is- I'm turning into a girl. Talking about fashion stuff.

"Percy?" Oh yeah, Mr. Blofis was talking to me. I must have zoned out a bit there.

"Hm?" Paul looked at me, concerned.

"Percy, Are you alright? You seemed a bit out of it today."

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed distracted. Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm ADHD. You can't expect me to _not _be distracted."

"Percy, if there's anything I can do to help..."

"I'm _fine_," I snapped, my voice coming out harsher than I wanted it to. Mr. Blofis looked a bit taken aback by my short, unintended outburst. I took his moment of silence to my advantage, and slipped out of his room. I didn't need him to know my mom died, and I was apprehensive of breaking down in front of one of my favourite teachers. Besides, I hadn't cried about my mother's death yet, and I wasn't about to start.

**_linebreak_**

I was planning on eating lunch by myself, but Thalia, Annabeth and Connor decided to join me. My day so far was crap.

"So, you decided to return to school, did you?" Connor asked.

"So you decided to join me for lunch?" I shot back rudely. I felt someone kick me beneath the table, but I didn't show any sign of feeling it.

"What's wrong. You're not being yourself," Annabeth questioned.

"Not myself? Tell me, what makes you say that?" I leaned onto my elbows and looked at Annabeth with false interest.

"Percy, stop being a dick and tell us what's got you down," Thalia demanded.

"Well why do you care? You and Connor don't give a damn."

"I'm your cousin Percy."

"So? You don't see me having heart to heart chats with my dad. Face it Pinecone Face, our family just doesn't get along." You're wondering why I call her Pinecone Face? When we were younger, we'd always play hide 'n seek. Thalia always hid up in a pine tree, and even though we knew where she was, we could never find her in the tree. She blended in so well with the tree, she almost looked like part of it. How she could hide that well with the contrast between her dark hair, bright eyes, black clothing and the trunk of the tree was beyond me.

"Is that the problem? Your family?" Annabeth asked. "What happened to your mom?"

"What makes you say it was my mom? Maybe it's my dad." I made sure not to answer to quickly, but not hesitate too long. Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Your dad's dead," she replied simply.

"I wish," I mumbled, but I think Annabeth may have heard it. "How would you know that?"

"Thalia told me." I knew she was lying. That short hesitation, the barely noticeable quaver in her voice. I let it go. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Detention was over, thank God. You can't expect an ADHD kid to sit still and stay quiet in a room with boring things in it and come out fully sane. I was smiling like an idiot because of the freedom. See? I hardly ever smile like that, so you know I wasn't fully sane.

That smile dropped when I passed a dark alleyway. And of course, Luke had to be there. Holding a girl in front of him, with a gun held against her head. The girl had a cut across her cheek and arms, her face also covered in some dirt and was tearstained. Blood was sliding down with the tears, and half her arm was also covered in a thin layer of the liquid. I recognized her .

"I'll ask you one more time. Where. Does. He. Live?" he snarled into her ear.

"I'll never tell you." She spit in his face. Or at least tried to. You can't turn your head much with a gun pressed to your head. Luke growled and shoved her against the wall. She whimpered and slid down. Luke spat at her feet.

"Wrong answer Sweetheart. I don't trust you not going to the police. Of course, you can't go tell them if you're dead, now can you?" The girl gave Luke a defiant look, but her eyes held fear. I don't know what made me want to protect Annabeth from Luke, but I did anyway. It might have also been the lust for punching Luke in the face.

"You know Luke, trying to get an innocent to tell you where someone lives is low. Even for you, and that's saying something." Luke stopped his suspenseful stride towards Annabeth and looked at me, a malicious grin plastered on his face.

"Percy, I've been looking for you!" He spread his arms out in a friendly gesture. Yeah right. I leaned against the building casually, mimicking his grin.

"Yeah? Guess I'm pretty damned good at hiding accidentally then."

"I've been meaning to get rid of you." He rushed at me and swung his gun at my head.. I easily ducked, but when I rose to my feet the gun was aimed in the area between my eyes. I heard a _click_, and saw Luke's finger on the trigger. I saw Annabeth suppress a scream, with tears flowing down her cheeks. A tearful Annabeth. What an oxymoron.

I moved quickly. I kneed him in the crotch, and Luke dropped to the ground, groaning, dropping the gun. I kicked the gun towards Annabeth, who stared at it in fear. I grabbed Luke by the collar, pulled him up so that we were eye-to-eye. I could see the rancour in his eyes. I punched him across the face with my free hand. That would leave a mark. I let him drop to the ground again, but Luke stood back up, hardly wavering. He punched me in the eye, guaranteeing me a black eye. Before I could do Anything, Luke had jumped up, and kicked me in the chest with both his feet. I landed on my back, and Luke was soon over me, his hands tight around my throat. My hands instinctively went to his hands, trying to pry his hands away. I was running out of oxygen, but Luke just kept tightening his grip. I finally gave up, but his eyes soon rolled into the back of his head before they closed, and he collapsed on me. I finally managed to free his grip, and I pushed him off me. I started taking in lungfuls of air. I dragged Luke behind a garbage bin. No one would find him there, and when he woke up, he'd be met with an awful stench. I saw Annabeth staring at Luke with wide eyes. She was gripping the gun so hard, her knuckles were white. I could tell by the way she was holding it, that she had hit Luke with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. She looked a bit unstable. I walked up to her.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" She replied by dropping the gun and collapsing into me. I instinctively caught her and pulled her upright. She clutched onto the front of my sleeveless white shirt (which was now blood stained and dirty) and I felt my shoulder getting wet. I awkwardly put my hands around her and pulled her closer. I knew how she must have felt. She shouldn't deal with getting beat up by a stranger, and then see one of her friends almost choked, and have to knock that man out.

She finally stopped sobbing, but her grip on my shirt didn't weaken. I let go of her with one hand and picked up the fallen gun. No need for Luke to keep it. I slid it into the waistband of my jeans, and made sure to cover it with the hem of the bottom of my shirt. I shifted Annabeth to my side, and she finally released my shirt. I supported her, as she was still unstable. I noticed that a cut on her arm was bleeding more heavily than others, so I ripped a piece of my shirt (not covering the gun) and wrapped it around her arm so that it was applying pressure, but wasn't too tight. Annabeth's house was too far away, so I brought her over to my house. Many people stared at us, mostly at Annabeth, probably wondering what the hell had happened.

Annabeth couldn't walk up the stairs, so I picked her up bridal style and brought her to my room. I laid her down on my bed and went to get a washcloth. I soaked it with cold water and went to clean Annabeth's wounds. The cut on her cheek wasn't deep, but I could tell it stung, because Annabeth bit her lip. None of the cuts were bad, except for the one on her right arm. It kept leaking blood. It didn't look that big of a deal, because it wasn't that thick, and it wasn't deep enough to hurt anything important. I told Annabeth to apply pressure on it with the cloth while I got the first aid kit.

"This is gonna sting a bit," I warned her before applying some rubbing alcohol onto the wound. She muffled a scream, but let me patch her up. The bleeding wasn't as serious anymore, and I was able to wrap it up.

"Thank you," she whispered to me. I stood to leave, but Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"Please stay," she requested quietly. I obliged and sat on the edge of the bed. Annabeth crawled over and rested her head in my lap. I was surprised, and I'll admit; I almost jumped up and ran away. But I stayed and let Annabeth fall asleep. I unconsciously played with her curls. I never noticed how soft they were, or how they smelled of lemons. Her face and body were so relaxed.

After about ten minutes since Annabeth fell asleep, I gently removed her head and replaced my lap with my pillow. I noticed how Annabeth's body became alert, and she shifted around a bit, but she didn't wake up. I took the knife that normally stayed under my pillow, and stashed it in my desk's drawer. I took Luke's gun and slipped it into and extra hidden pocket of my hoodie. I threw my shirt in the garbage. The stains wouldn't come out, and I wasn't going to be wearing a ripped, bloodstained shirt out in public. I put on a black muscle shirt instead. This would've been a perfect opportunity to kill Annabeth, except for one thing. I wasn't following the MoA's orders anymore. I went back to my room and started reading one of my mom's books. Reading it only reminded me of my mother's death, and as depressed I felt about it, I kept reading it. Or tried to anyway. I eventually gave up and went to watch a movie.

An hour later, Annabeth joined me. I had made some popcorn, and we munched on it, engrossed into the movie. When it finally ended, Annabeth thanked me again.

"I-I would be dead now if it wasn't for you." I just shrugged. "You seemed so calm, talking to Luke."

"I've dealt with him before." She looked at me, obviously startled.

"Why? How?" I shouldn't have said that, should I?

"It doesn't really matter." That seemed to be a popular excuse. "Your clothes look awful. Do you want to borrow one of mine?" Her clothes were worse than mine had been. Annabeth looked down at her shirt and blushed.

"I probably should." We walked back to my room, and I handed her a plain, green t-shirt. I left the room and closed the door behind me. My shirt was only a bit big for Annabeth. It was definitely loose on her, and the neck was low enough so that it showed most of her chest, but not low enough to show and cleavage. I could see her bra strap at the shoulder.

"Can't I borrow one of Helen's shirts?" she complained. I fake pouted.

"Is my shirt not good enough?" She glared at me. "Helen's clothes wouldn't fit you. She's smaller than you. And I mean that in the least offensive way."

"If my dad sees me in a boy's shirt, he'll be pissed."

"Why." Annabeth just raised her eyebrows. It dawned on me what her dad might think we were doing. "Never mind. You better go home. Your parents must be worried."

"I doubt they even noticed I left," she muttered. She probably didn't mean me to hear it. "What do I tell them though?"

"The truth?" I suggested.

"Right. Of course. Bye Percy. And thanks again. For saving me and all.

"What are friends for?" She smiled and left. Did I just call her a friend? _Were _we friends? I mean, I had tried to kill her! But...I guess we were sort of friends after all.

**I have good reason for updating today and not yesterday. It's because I just wanted to say, May the 4th be with you!**

**Hello dear Reviewers...**

**Jamie Blue Daughter of Athena – Thanks. You got some part right. :)**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX – Yeah, yeah. Okay ;)**

**ihatemakingupusernames – I like authors like that too. I don't always like how an author makes you think someone is about to die, and then they miraculously survive. I guess that's why I like HP so much :) And I only had four hours of sleep a night for a week, so don't blame me :P But thanks for the critisism. Thanks! (again)**

**UPDATE – Maybe, maybe not. Thanks!**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister – Yup. **

**anon – Thanks :) And happy *insert age here* years and eight days day!**

**Percabeth rocks 4 ever – Thanks.**

**arissaprincess321 – He's the one who's supposed to kill her sooo... but good point ;)**

**The Innocent Human – Well I've got twists. Yupyup.**

**ChildofWisdom – Hello again _COW! _Favourite Number...Now why can't my friends come up with awesome nicknames like that? Thanks :)**

**Katerina Riley – Thanks! Did you finish? I was squealing and jumping on my bed while reading pages 82-84. And the foreshadowing of a crossover! Not to mention the preview of the FIRST CHAPTER of MARK OF ATHENA. Gah. Too much exitement.**


	10. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Last thing's first (see what I did there?) IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST FULL CHAPTER OF MARK OF ATHENA, THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO READ IT!**

**Don't you just hate it when authors take over a month to update? Good thing I'm not one of those authors, right? _Right? _FINE!**

**i'mreallyreally reallyreally reallyandtruly sosososososorryfor notupdateginforever. I won't bore you with excuses.**

I was at my locker, putting away the things I didn't need. When I closed the door, I was met with familiar, frizzy red hair. Why was she in Nico's locker?

"Rachel?" I knew Rachel since seventh grade. I met her at some cafe place. We've been going to the same summer camp since, and she was a great friend. Her dad was some rich, famous guy, whom I never heard about until I met Rachel. She was an innocent, and even though we kept in touch, she had no idea what things I was capable of. "What are you doing at Goode?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"I've been here since the beginning of the year. It's not like you to let something like that go unnoticed. You notice everything." I thought I heard her mumble _"Almost everything",_ but I'm not sure.

Oh yeah, I think I saw you. I think I mistook you for Nancy." She pulled a face.

"We don't even have the same hair colour. How could you mistake us?" It was true. Nancy's hair was more of an orange colour, whereas Rachel's was more of a cherry-red. I was just so focused on killing Annabeth, that I didn't take note of the people around me. And then I had to cope with Nico running away, and now my mom was gone.

"Well, if you saw me, why didn't you just come up and say hi?"

"Don't change the subject. Something's wrong."

"I'm fine."

"I know you well enough to know something's wrong, no matter how well you hide it."

"Can't hide from you, can I Rach?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well, I gotta get to class. Don't wanna be late. See ya," I rushed, try to get away. Rachel knew how to get people to talk. Rachel grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back. Guess my gambit didn't work.

"Class is in seven minutes. Talking about it helps."

"And maybe it doesn't," I retorted.

"So something _is_ up."

"Just drop it." Rachel looked at me, worry etched into her eyes.

"You can talk to me whenever Perce. I'm here for you. I smiled gratefully at her. "You wanna come over after school? We can go riding. I'm working on my new painting until four thirty, so you can come over around that time." Rachel's family owned a small horse ranch. It was in their ginormous back yard, and they only had about five horses. Her family adopted unwanted horses. This included retired race horses and horses whose owners couldn't take care of. Rachel also loved to paint, and she was really good too. The first time I went over to her house, she had recently painted a bowl of fruit. It looked so realistic, I tried taking an apple, but all I got was a hand full of wet paint. Rachel got pretty pissed at me, and it somehow ended up with me being a human rainbow, and Rachel with buckets of empty paint bottles.

"Yeah, sure."

_**LINEBREAK**_

I got detention for half an hour by, guess who, Mrs. Dodds. The school campus was almost deserted. I saw Thalia sitting on a nearby bench. What was she doing? It looked like she was waiting for someone. Maybe I could avoid her. She turned around and made eye contact with me. She stood up and walked my way.

"Percy. I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I just want to know what's wrong."

"Are we still going on about this? It's been two weeks!"

"Exactly! You're never this depressed for so long!"

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you care so much," I snarled at her.

"Because you're my cousin! And as much as I hate you, I still care about you," she retorted.

"You want to know what's wrong? They killed Bianca! Nico blames me for it,, and it's all their fault! They killed my _mother _Thalia! You know why? Because I freaking saved a bunch of people from a fire that _Luke _started! They're just going to keep on killing people until I finish my job!" My voice rose with each sentence, but I was careful not to yell. There were still a couple people hanging around. Thalia just stared at me in shock.

"Percy, I-I didn't-"

"I told you what was wrong Thalia. Don't give me any of that 'I'm sorry' crap. We both know you don't mean it. Just leave me alone," I growled at her, and left. I started walking home.

**_LINEBREAK_**

I was walking near alley ways. It's a hard habit to break. You'll never guess who I ran into. Any guesses? It was Drew. Oh what _joy. _She was dressed in her usual stylish attire, which is not meant to be a compliment.

"Hey Sweetie. What are you doing all by yourself?" she asked seductively.

"I could ask the same to you."

"Looking for you." She took a step closer to me.

"That's creepy." Drew pouted and took a step closer to me.

"Is it illegal to look for a hot guy?" I wish it was, but I shouldn't be the one to talk. Not about looking for a _hot _guy, but a guy that I was supposed to kill.

"No. Listen, I gotta go." I had to get away from Drew. I was getting uncomfortable. I was still in a really bad mood about my confession to Thalia. I slipped past her and into an alleyway. Most people found it creepy and threatening, but I often found a strange comfort from them. Besides, the sunny atmosphere didn't match my mood. I felt arms wrap around my body from behind me. I immediately grabbed the hands, which I noticed were manicured, but I didn't give much thought about, and twisted them behind the person's back. I pushed my attacker up against the wall, and she whimpered. It was Drew. Leave it to her to try and seduce me in an alley way.

"What the hell Drew?" I let her go. "What is wrong with you? Don't you get the hint? Leave me alone." I restarted walking home. I felt a quench in my gut. Guilt. I should've at least made sure Drew was okay. Good thing I didn't take out any weapons. I would have to kill her, or she would've gone to the police. I finally got home, and I went inside to get a quick snack. I looked over at my watch. It was already 3:45. My watch! How could I forget it was a telecommunication device? I opened up the top layer of the watch, where the lower layer had a small screen and a few buttons. I found Nico on my contacts list. I called him, but after a few seconds, a recording of Hephaestus's voice told me I was blocked. Blocked? Nico blocked me? How? Only the Olympians knew how to block somebody! Damn it. So close to finding Nico, only to find out he blocked me! I hopped into the Jeep and headed off to Rachel's house. It was no use dwelling over the fact that Nico _blocked me._ I'm his partner! He can't just- right. No dwelling. So I was driving to Rachel's house, forty-five minutes before I should arrive. Her house was half an hour away (by car), but I wanted to be early. It's not like I had anything else to do.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I was fifteen minutes early, but I knocked on the mansion's door anyway. It was huge! Huge as in, three times as big as our school. And our school is really big. A tall woman opened the door. She had auburn coloured hair pulled up into a tight bun, bright green eyes that matched Rachel's, and a tight red dress.

"Hello Mrs. Dare. Is Rachel home?" She smiled warmly at me, and looked me up and down.

"She is up in her room. You really need to get nicer looking clothing. Yours are too drab." I smiled back at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Dare, but I've told you before, this is all I have."

"Tsk, tsk. I've told my husband that he should donate his money for the poor, instead of for expanding his business." Mrs. Dare was generally nice, but I can't always say she's always all that considerate.

I walked up to Rachel's room, which was up in the third floor. I took the steps three at a time, which I guess was sort of a habit. I wasn't tired, I mean, part of my training was full out sprinting for an hour straight (which I still haven't been able to do), but they should get an elevator. I walked into Rachel's room. Her bedroom walls were white, with rainbow paint splatters, no doubt the work of Rachel. Her floor was like a giant, fluffy, orang rug, and it felt amazing under my feet. The area where Rachel was painting was covered in newspapers. Her bed had a plain red comforter on it. Her back was facing me, and she seemed to be painting me in Greek armour. I don't understand why she would paint me. Rachel's hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing paint-splattered jeans.

"Hey Rachel. Are you thinking about me again?" I teased. She jumped, causing a dark blue line to appear across my body. On the painting of course. She turned around and I saw that she was wearing her Van Gogh t-shirt. She quickly attempted to cover the painting with her body, and I smirked at her.

"You're early!" She glared at me.

"Only by ten or so minutes. So why are you painting me?"

"It was meant to be your Christmas present. But you ruined it, so I can't get you anything."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not big on Christmas? You didn't have to get me anything. So what's up with me being in Greek armour and leading a bunch of other people in armour?"

"I think you'd make a good leader. I mean, you're loyal, smart, caring and wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, unless it's self-defence." I stayed silent and just looked at the painting. It was in front of the Empire State building, and I saw a bunch of my friends standing behind me.

"Thanks," I managed. The truth? I wouldn't be able to live with the picture; it would give me a too much of a guilty conscience. "So you want to go riding now?"

"Oh sure. Let me just change. Now get out." She pushed me out of the room.

I went downstairs, into the kitchen and grabbed a few sugar cubes and an apple. I went out back and towards the stables. The first time I came over to Rachel's house was the week before my fourteenth birthday. Rachel taught me how to ride a horse. I immediately went over to a pitch black horse who was hanging out near the back of the stall. Rachel told me he was shy and wouldn't let anyone ride him. She told me his previous owners mistreated him. So of course, me being fourteen-year-old-me, went into the stall and coaxed the horse to come out. It took an apple, half a carrot and thirteen sugar cubes. We tried putting the saddle on him, but he hated the thing, so I rode him bare-back. It's really painful, especially if it's your first time. He only lets me ride him, apparently. Rachel said he's always back to his old self when she tries riding him.

"Hey Blackjack. Long time no see," I told the black mare, opening his stall door. He looked at me and nickered. Blackjack came up to me and nuzzled my pocket. "I can never hide the sugar from you, can I?" He just ate the cubes and nuzzled my pocket again, asking for more. "None left. I got an apple though." I handed him the apple and he took it in one bite. I lead him outside and he kneeled down, allowing me to climb on. Blackjack was a big horse; 16 hands tall to the shoulder. I grabbed his mane and swung my leg over his back. I lead him out to the yard, and Blackjack trotted around the field until Rachel came back. When she did arrive, she was wearing a red tank top, ripped skinny jeans and riding boots. It wasn't the correct horse-riding outfit, but it was better than mine; a blue plaid shirt, cargo shorts and black converse.

"Looking good Dare," I told her jokingly. Well she did look pretty hot in her outfit, but I said it as a friend. I saw Rachel's face redden a bit before she replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wear your riding helmet? One of these days your going to crack your head open."

"I'll wear it when you start wearing your horse-riding outfit." Rachel scowled up at me.

"It's too small and uncomfortable." I smirked at her.

"Guess that means I won't be wearing my helmet then. Can we go on the trail today? Please?"

"No." Rachel's been teaching me how to ride horses for almost two years, and I've really wanted to go on the trail in the forest on the edge of Rachel's huge backyard. Rachel said I wasn't ready.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I begged.

"No."

"Pwease?" I pouted at her.

"Fine."

"Ple-e-e-a-a- wait, did you say 'fine'?" Rachel nodded, and I responded with a fist bump. I could forget about all my problems and just lay back whenever I was with Rachel. I didn't have to be this serious person who had personal problems.

"I'll go get Guido." Guido was Rachel's tan-coloured horse. Blackjack and Guido were the two fastest horses on the mini-ranch. I led Blackjack to the beginning of the path. The trail's path was pretty wide; enough to fit two Blackjacks side by side with about a foot in between them. I don't understand why Rachel thinks it's so dangerous.

"So the path will be about this wide for about a mile, where it leads to a small clearing. After that, the trail gets narrower. As we get closer to the clearing, there'll be a bunch of branches, so watch out." I tuned her out after that.

"Race you to the clearing," I challenged, kicking Blackjack's sides lightly. He started sprinting through the trail, and I heard Rachel and Guido behind us. I kicked Blackjack again and he sped up. After a few more minutes, I turned my head and looked at Rachel and Guido, who were close behind us.

"Percy! Look out!" I turned back around and saw a thick branch in front of me. I didn't have time to react, so it hit my chest and knocked me off Blackjack. I landed on my back with a loud "_oomph._" Guido just barely avoided my head, his momentum not allowing him to come to a complete stop. I raised my head and saw the clearing Rachel was talking about. Rachel was getting off Guido, and Blackjack was coming back, and he nuzzled my arm. I heard a sort of laughing noise come from Blackjack, or what I assumed was a horse-laugh.

"You find this so funny, don't you?" I asked him as I grabbed the back of his neck. He stood up, helping me stand up in the process. I saw Rachel suppress a laugh as she asked me if I was alright.

"I warned you," she told me, slipping her arm around my waist to help support me. I didn't retort. It hurt my chest too much to, so I took some deep breaths instead. I kept a hand on Blackjack's back, as he and Rachel led me back to her mansion. Guido was trailing behind us, occasionally going into the trees to look around. The horse was too curious for his own good.

Rachel set me down on her family's overly-large couch and went to get me some water.

"You can stay over for supper if your in the mood for chinese take-out. Mom's out with her friends, and Dad's still working." She sat in a chair across from me and handed me the water. I drank the whole thing in one gulp. A fast horse ride and a hard hit to the chest makes you thirsty.

"I can take you out, if you want."

"Percy, you're hurt."

"Nonsense." I stood up, showing her I was alright. "I mean, sure, my chest still hurts, but it doesn't bother me. Let's go." I pulled her up and led her to the door. Rachel just gave a small laugh.

_**LINEBREAK**_

It was already around eight-thirty when I dropped Rachel off at her mansion. We had gone to an arcade after we ate, and then took a walk around the park. I went out of the car, walked over to Rachel's side and opened the door for her. She smirked up at me.

"You're treating this a lot like a date Jackson. We agreed to only go eat." I smirked back at her.

"Maybe it is a date," I told her jokingly. I walked her to the door, you know, for her protection. Rachel unlocked her door and hesitated to bring her hand to the doorknob. Instead, she turned to me and pressed her lips to mine.

**Why do they call it Prachel anyway? It has only the first letter of Percy's name, and Rachel's full first name. Wouldn't that mean that if any guy whose name started with the letter 'P' was paired with Rachel, it would still be Prachel? Like...Pollux and Rachel! That could still be Prachel! (I wonder why nobody's done that pairing yet...hmm...IDEA!) I think a better name would be Perchal. Or, better yet, Percabeth!**

**Does the long(ish) chapter make up for the long wait?**

**Sorry for any mistakes, but it's late. I'll fix any tomorrow.**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute – I updated soon...if you consider I could've updated in ten years instead...**

**Clumsy. Mustache – Thanks :D**

**Percabeth rocks 4 ever – Sorry to disappoint. :P And again, sorry for the late update.**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard – Thanks. And sorry.**

**arissaprincess321 – Ikr. And we finally get the full first chapter, but no reunion :( I was literally like "NOOOO!" when it ended. Thanks for clearing that up :) And again, sorry. But I still updated ^-^'**

**Time. To. Vaporize. A. Math. Teach – Sorry for the spaces, but you know how ff is. Thanks :)**

**The Innocent Little Human – My first reaction to that was "ugablargh" You're happy, then so am I :)**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister –Thanks :D**

**April – Welcome back ;) Jk. Thanks, that's great, and I'm really sorry for the late update :(**

**Jamie Blue Daughter of Athena – Yep (: Does the branch count? Kidding. I only noticed it was a sort of accident when I typed the couch scene thing. I've had that scene before I started typing up this story, so don't worry. Or you might want to worry, not all people survive accidents hinthintnudgenudge***

**Daughter of Magic – Thanks! And Sorry for the late update :(**

**Katerina Riley – If you haven't read it yet, see top AN ;) And thanks for the compliment.**

**Ginyus – You need to work on your British accent ;) Jk.**

**Hermeskid4ever – Thanks :)**

**SecretDIARIES1208 – Thanks :)**

**Diamond Dunce – Well, they're not really supposed to be friends so that's why it's an odd start. **

**Secret DIARIES1208 - Thanks. And yeah, totally ;)**

**TodayTomorrowYesterday – I can't decide what tone of voice to use for your review...When'd I ever say I didn't love him? Does this chapter meet your standards?**

I


	11. Setups and Run Ins

**IT HASN'T BEEN A MONTH! You peeps are so gullible sometimes...thinking I'd make it _Perchal _for the rest of the story. Psh. I made this extra long, because of the wait, but here's the thing. I had more than half the chapter, and guess what. IT GOT FRIGGIN' DELETED! So I had to re-type everything, and I think some parts are still missing. And I was at an over-night camp with my friends for a week, and I'll be busy over the summer, but I'll try to keep updating. Does anybody have an idea for the cover? For any of my stories? And a SHOUT OUT for Katerina Riley, because she was the _only _one who read my AN in chap 9 (10 on FF) and got the hint that I won't be doing Perchal.**

I can't say I wasn't surprised. I started kissing back, but Rachel quickly pulled away. I had a crush on her for a while, and I was expecting to at least feel _something_ when I kissed her, but I felt...nothing.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry." She went inside and left me standing in front of her door, still shocked by the kiss. I eventually snapped out of it and went to my car. The whole time I was driving, I was wondering about the kiss. I mean her lips were soft, but it was like kissing my sister. I kept telling myself that it meant nothing.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I was trying to avoid Rachel all day, but apparently, we have lunch together. Annabeth, Connor and Thalia were sitting with me (I was trying to ignore them; maybe then they'll let me eat alone) when she came over. She seemed nervous.

"Hey Percy. Could I talk to you? Alone?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I stood up while Rachel set her lunch tray on the table, and we walked to the doors of the cafeteria, which were practically deserted.

"I wanted to talk about, you know. I just thought...I didn't mean...I shouldn't have-"

"Rachel," I interrupted. "I like you Rachel, I care about you. But I only see you as a best friend. I love as a sister. I don't think anything romantic could happen between us. I'm sorry if I was leading you on or something, but-" I was interrupted by Rachel wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"That's exactly how I feel. I just didn't know how to tell you." I put my arms around her.

"You could've just said it directly. Like me." She unwrapped her arms from around me.

"But you're a boy," she stated, as though it was obvious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She just smiled innocently at me and walked back to our table, and I trailed behind her. I sat down and noticed Annabeth glaring daggers at Rachel. I looked at Rachel, then Annabeth, then Rachel, then Annabeth, then Rachel, and you get the point. Annabeth took a bite of her grilled cheese, as though nothing was wrong. Rachel was acting as though she didn't even notice what Annabeth was doing.

"Am I missing something?" I asked. Thalia looked over at me, while Connor kept stuffing his face with his food. Rachel and Annabeth just looked confused.

"What do you mean," Thalia replied.

"Annabeth's glaring at Rachel? Why?" Annabeth's face flushed, Connor looked, was that jealousy? Rachel and Thalia shared a looked, as though they knew the reason. Was I the only one who didn't understand what was happening.

"You're such a boy," Rachel answered.

"Hey! What's wrong with being a boy?" Connor and I said in synch. Am I the only one who found that creepy?

"_Oblivious_" Thalia muttered, covering it with a cough. Why do people have to make my life so damned difficult?

**_LINE_ _BREAK_**

We were writing about what we had done over the weekend in Latin class. I, of course, was finished early. The only other person in the class finished was Annabeth, and Mr. Brunner was engrossed in his book. Annabeth was attempting to read the Lord of the Rings. I decided not to interrupt. Me? I was planning on who would be who in our project. I would be Perseus, because 1) I was the guy in our partnership, and 2) my name is Perseus. It's only fair. Seeing as Perseus was the lead character, and he would be in all scenes, Annabeth could be King Polydectes and Medusa. That was quick. Now...onto which scenes we are going to do. The first scene could be where Polydectes tells Perseus to get the gorgon's head, the second could be the part where the gods give Perseus the gifts to defeat Medusa, and tell him his next instructions. I guess we could skip the part where he meets the Gaeae. The presentation _was_ supposed to be short, so three scenes would be enough, so the third scene could be Perseus defeating Medusa. I wrote my ideas down on a piece of paper and crumpled it into a ball. Screw not interrupting Annabeth's reading. I looked over at Mr. Brunner to make sure he was busy, and I threw it at Annabeth. I have terrible aim, so it landed on Grover's desk instead. He turned to look at me.

"_Pass it to Annabeth,_" I mouthed, pointing at her. He shrugged and tossed it to her. She turned and glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender, pointed at me, and went back to writing. Annabeth turned her glare to me.

"_Read it,_" I mouthed. After reading it, she wrote something down and passed it back to me. It landed in the middle of my desk. Was I the only one with awful aim? I uncrumpled it.

_Why am I the bad guy? Why can't I be Perseus? _

At least, that's what I thought it said. I wrote down my two reason, and tossed it back to her, only with the same results as my last throw. After that, Annabeth didn't reply. I looked over at the clock. Fifteen minutes until the dismissal bell. What to do, what to do. I looked out the window and saw a black camaro with tinted windows. It felt as though a pair of eyes were watching me from it, but I couldn't tell. I don't know how long I was staring at the car, trying to pinpoint why it felt so suspicious, but the bell soon rang, and I came back to my senses. I looked around the room and saw Annabeth leaving. I chased after her.

"Annie! Hold up!" Annabeth halted but didn't turn around.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie," she snarled.

"Whatever Wise Girl. When do you think we should start working on our project?" Annabeth whirled around and looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"What did you just call me?" I looked at her warily.

"'Annie'."

"No, after that. What did you call me?"

"'Annabeth'?" She sighed.

"Forget it."

"Why? What did I call you?" I'm pretty sure I had called her Annabeth, hadn't I? She hesitated.

"'Annie'. You called me 'Annie'," she lied. I dropped it.

"So what about after school today?" Her gaze turned into a glare.

"Aren't you busy?" I was seriously confused now. One minute she's hopeful, the next she's pissed.

"Why would I be busy?"

"Aren't you going to be with Rachel?"

"Why would I be with Rachel?"

"Oh, I don't know," she stated sarcastically. "Aren't you two dating?"

"No...Why would you care anyway? Aren't you dating Connor?"

"No. It's...complicated." She stormed out of the room. Girls are so confusing.

"You've got it bad," I heard Grover say from behind me. I didn't jump, but I was surprised he was able to sneak up on me. That takes skill. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't been as alert since I met Annabeth.

"What are you talking about?" I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized what he had meant.

"You've been staring after her for at least five minutes." I looked up at the clock. He wasn't kidding.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He just chuckled.

"Whatever floats your boat. Oh yeah! I remember what I wanted to ask you in the first place." I rolled my eyes at him. "You want to come hang at my place?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." He gave a sly smirk, which made me question my decision.

"Come around six-ish. I have a Tree-Huggers meeting at four, and have to baby-sit my cousin at five. See ya."

_**LINEBREAK**_

Grover's house was only about block from Gwen's so I decided I would walk. I figured it was a bad idea when I saw the same black camaro from earlier today, following me. I didn't show any signs of noticing it, so I took a longer route, going in a sort of circle. I had been walking for a while, so I think I may have been late. I went through an alleyway, and luckily, Grover's house was near it. I continued walking, and didn't see the black car, but I still felt the pair of eyes watching me. I rang the doorbell, and Grover answered.

"What took you so long?" he joked.

"Sorry," I replied. I couldn't tell him I was avoiding some sort of stalker, because Grover would just freak out. Grover moved over, inviting me in. I took off my hoodie and hung it on a coat rack. It was too warm in the house to be wearing two layers, and it's not like I would need any of the weapons. I walked into the living room, where I saw Thalia, Connor, Annabeth, Rachel and Juniper. Juniper had olive skin, big, brown eyes, straight hair that went past her shoulders, elfin ears, and a petite figure. Juniper was sitting in the love seat, Annabeth was sitting on the edge of the couch, Connor sat beside her, with his arm resting on the top of the couch behind Annabeth, Rachel sat on the other side of the couch, and Thalia was lounging on the small sofa with; taking up all the space. I went and sat beside Rachel, and Grover joined us and sat with Juniper.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Grover asked.

"Aren't you the host?" I asked him jokingly. His face tainted red. "I still don't get why you don't have a T.V. Everyone has a TV."

"They use up too much electricity. It's bad for the environment."

"What about a card game?" Juniper suggested.

"Do you have Anomia? I love that game!" Connor asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you'd love the chaotic games."

"It's a fun game!" he defended. Annabeth looked uncomfortable and confused.

"What's Anomia? How do you play?" Rachel nodded, agreeing with Annabeth, and looked over at Connor,

"Anomia is the best card game in existence. There's a deck of cards in the middle, and on your turn, you take one and flip it over in front of you so everyone can see it at the same time. You're not allowed peeking before anyone else. Each card has a symbol and a word or two on it. One of the words could be something like 'last name' or 'noun'. When another player flips over their card, and has the same symbol, the two duel. Whoever says a word to go with the card first wins, and gets the other person's card. If someone has the card that says 'noun', then they have to say a noun, like 'apple' or something. You guys'll catch on soon enough."

"I'll go look for the game." Grover told us, getting up and going upstairs.

"You've never played Anomia?" I asked Annabeth and Rachel. They both shook their heads. "You guys will love it." Connor looked at me.

"You've played Anomia? When did you have time? Aren't you always busy?" I glared at him.

"I'm as busy as you Connor. We're linked, whether you like it or not." He matched my glare.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" Annabeth asked, looking over at Connor.

"We don't hate each other. We just have...differences," he replied, his glare softening into a look of apology directed at Annabeth. She didn't look convinced, so she turned to me, her eyes asking me the same question.

"Why do you hate Rachel so much?" I retorted. Annabeth's face flushed.

"I don't hate her." Rachel shifted uncomfortably next to me. I looked over at her guiltily.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up," I whispered to her. She shrugged. Grover came back with the box in his hand, and everyone sitting on the couch, love seat or sofa slid down to the floor. Grover came and sat with us, and we started playing the game.

_**LINEBREAK**_

After playing a few rounds of Anomia, Grover gave up.

"Let's play something else," he begged.

"You're just saying that because you're losing," Thalia replied.

"You keep stealing my cards!" he whined.

"You're the one not paying attention," she pointed out.

"But it's not fair!"

"Let's just play another game," Connor intervened. "Any ideas?" Thalia, Rachel, Juniper and Grover shared a look, as though they had something planned.

"Truth or dare," Rachel said. Connor, Annabeth and I groaned. "I'll go first." She turned to me. "Truth or dare?" I knew Rachel wanted t know a lot more about me, and she always nagged me about what I did that always kept me in a sullen mood afterwards.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your shirt." I raised an eyebrow at her, but took it off anyway. I caught Annabeth staring, but she quickly looked away when I looked over at her.

"Juniper. Truth or Dare?" Juniper thought about it.

"Dare."

"Gurgle milk for thirty seconds with no breaks." She widened her eyes.

"This is a new shirt! Truth! I change my answer to truth I shook my head at her.

"No can do. Could you get a glass of mild Grover? You might want to grab some towels too."

"My mom is going to kill me!" Juniper informed me as Grover got up.

"If you don't want to get your shirt soaked with milk, I suggest you take it off." Rachel punched my shoulder.

"Pervert," she told me.

"Fine. Take my shirt then." I tossed her my plain red t-shirt. She grabbed it but quickly threw it back at me.

"It's all sweaty!"

"It's only water. Our neighbours had their sprinkler on, and I can't resist that, now can I?" She rolled her eyes and crawled back to the shirt. She slipped it on over her floral-print blouse as Grover walked in with a glass of milk almost half-full and a stained towel.

"Why do we need a towel?" he asked.

"You just wait." Juniper grabbed the towel, laid it down and sat behind it, partly on it. Grover handed her the milk. Juniper took a breath, took a sip of milk, tilted her head back and started gurgling. Milk bubbles soon started dribbling down her chin and went down the shirt. Connor was watching his watch, Grover was staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes, and the rest of us had amused expressions on our faces.

"Time," Connor declared. Juniper swallowed whatever milk was left and asked Grover if he had a shirt she could borrow.

"It went down both shirts. And my bra."

"TMI June," I chuckled. She grabbed a nearby couch pillow and chucked it at my head, but I easily ducked.

After Juniper changed into Grover's green button-down shirt, she asked if he could wash our shirts. When he finally returned, we continued our game.

"So Annabeth, dare or dare?" Annabeth looked at her friend suspiciously, while said friend was smiling innocently.

"Truth."

"That wasn't one of the options."

"That's not fair. You're cheating!"

"Dare it is then. I dare you to kiss Percy." Annabeth's, Connor's and my eyes were wide, while everyone else was smiling mischievously. Annabeth must've noticed this too, because she shot a glare at all of them.

"You guys set her up!" Connor accused.

"A dare's a dare," Juniper told her, ignoring the previous accusation. Annabeth muttered some choice words, and I noticed her blushing. She crawled over to me, until our faces were inches apart. I could feel her breathing on my face. I felt my stomach lurch and my heart hammering. I tried slowing down my heartbeat, to no avail. I could only hope no one could hear it. Why was I feeling nervous, I mean, this is _Annabeth_. My friend. The person I was supposed to kill. I mean, sure, she's attractive, with those calculating eyes and naturally dark eyelashes that made them stand out more, and her soft, pink, luscious li- I snapped out of it. _This was Annabeth, _I reminded myself. We stared into each other's eyes, both of our faces emotionless. Then she took my hand, not neither of us dropping our gaze, and kissed the top of my hand. Then she went back to her spot on the floor. I exhaled deeply, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. Everyone but Connor started protesting.

"You never told me where to kiss him," Annabeth argued. I looked at her with admiration. She's good at finding loopholes. They were arguing for a long time. Annabeth and Connor against Thalia, Grover, Rachel and Juniper. Actually, Grover wasn't arguing too much. He was doing the same thing I was: watching with amusement. About halfway through, Grover went to check on the milky shirts. They were arguing until Connor's watch alarm beeped, signalling that another hour had passed. He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath.

"I should've brought you back half an hour ago. It's already nine. C'mon," he told Annabeth. They stood up and left, and Thalia silently followed. Grover and I stood up and stretched. That argument was long, and I didn't realize how stiff I had become. Rachel came up to me and poked my stomach.

"A six-pack Percy? How much do you work out?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You like-y?" I asked her jokingly. I didn't work out; my muscle is a result of my training for work. I also join the swim team every winter for school, so it might also be a result of that. Rachel smacked my arm.

"We've been through this today. I see you as a brother. Anyway, see you tomorrow. I should head home too." She left, and then there were three; Juniper, Grover and me.

"Are our shirts done yet G-man?" I asked Grover.

"Oh yeah, I think so!" Grover limped down the steps into the basement, where I assumed he had his washer and dryer. Of course, with Grover being as eco-friendly as he was, it could've been a washboard and a hanger.

"Thanks Goat Boy," I told him when he returned with my shirt.

"Goat Boy?" I slipped on my warm shirt.

"Well, when you limp, it reminds me of how a goat walks, and you tend to eat napkins or chew on tin cans when you're nervous." He rolled his eyes.

"See you two tomorrow."

_**LINE**_** _BREAK_**

I went through the alleyway I had went through on my way over. There was a light breeze, but was still warm out; good night for a walk, so I decided to take the long way.

"Well, well well. Look who decided to come by for a visit," I heard from somewhere in the shadows. I drew Riptide and pointed it at the spot I heard the familiar voice. I came face to face with a grinning Matt Sloan.

"What do you want Sloan?"

"Revenge." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. His three goons also came out of the shadows.

"You humiliated us in front of the entire school," Marrow Sucker said, taking out his gun.

"So, I challenge you to a fight to the death. One weapon only; no guns allowed. One on one, what do say?" Skull Eater challenged. I took a quick glance at my surroundings. Sloan and J-B (Joe Bob's a mouthful) were covering the only two entrances/exits in the alleyway. Marrow Sucker was leaning on the wall, far enough away to stand clear from a fight, but close enough for me to throw a knife at him. The walls were too high for me to climb; I would be shot before I even got halfway up. The garbage cans were too far away for me to use as an advantage, and the space would be big enough for us to have a decent fight. It would be a bad choice to turn down the challenge, because I would be outnumbered. If this was a gang with innocents, I could take them, but we're talking about members from Kronos's Army.

"I'll accept your challenge, however, no interference from the others." They all glanced at each other and chuckled.

"Fair enough. Take off your sweater, more exposed skin you have, the fairer it is." Skull Eater (let's call him S-E for short) said. He had a sleeveless grey shirt that showed off his buff arms. I slipped off my sweater and tossed it to the side. That's one of my advantages I can't use. No backup weapons, no armour. I gripped Riptide so that I was ready to block. I'm not the patientest person in the world, but I can wait as long as needed for my opponent to make the first move. S-E had a longer blade then Riptide, which would help with his offense. We started circling each other, but S-E soon lunged for the first move. I easily parried his swipe, but he was strong, and he started forcing me to twist my wrist so I would drop my weapon. I gritted my teeth and aimed a kick at his knees. I managed to make him stagger back a step, which allowed me to escape from his plan. This time, I lunged for him, aiming for his right side. Because he was left-handed (I noticed by the way he held his knife) his defense was stronger on his left side. My plan failed when he dodged and managed to twist my arm behind my back, or at least, try to. I head-butted his throat when he was close enough, and he staggered back and hit the wall. I easily disarmed him and held Riptide to his throat. He grabbed my arm and swung me behind him, causing my body to slam into the wall. Damn, he was strong. I noticed my right arm twisted at an odd angle, and when I tried to move it, pain shot through my body. I stifled a scream and took Riptide in my left hand instead. I stood up, ignoring the bursts of pain shooting through my body. I threw Riptide at him, aiming at his heart, but my aim is horrible. I managed to get the side of his shirt stuck to the wall though. I was about to rush S-E, but heard a gun-shot, and felt another pain shoot through my right arm. This time though, I let the scream escape, however, it was muffled by S-E's foot. I guess he managed to pull Riptide out.

"You're about to get killed by your own blade," he whispered to me menacingly. I felt cool metal dig into my skin gently, and I soon felt a warm liquid running down the side of my neck. S-E traced the blade down to my chest. He brought back his hand, ready to plunge the blade into my body, but a pale hand grabbed it instead. The boy holding back S-E jerked Riptide out of his hand and plunged it into his back. I had trouble getting oxygen, and my breathing was ragged. I saw the ghostly pale teenager wearing black turn to Skull Eater, who was holding the gun in his hand. He must've been the one that shot me, the cheating bastard. The emo-looking boy took out his own gun and shot Skull Eater in the chest. He slumped down, his eyes blank. I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I saw Sloan and J-B run into the camaro that had been following me, and they sped away. The boy rushed to me and pushed away S-E's dead body.

"Percy? Percy? Stay with me man, stay with me," he begged. I saw tears glistening in his eyes, and he never cried. Never. I never thought I'd be so happy to see Nico's ghostly-pale skin, black clothes and dark brown eyes.

"Nico...don't..." I coughed up some blood. "Don't...cry," I managed, before the world faded into blackness.

**Well, that's enough for today kiddies.**

**I'll be answering the reviews that have not been generally answered with my previous AN, or the people who I don't believe are reading this anyway...**

**DaughterofLillyandSeaGod – But it wasn't meant to be confusing *innocent face***

**myfabulosity – Yay! No flame! Rachel was just being...awesome Rachel. **

**ER JENN – THANK YOU for the support. Though I would rather be thrown in Tarturus then write Perchal. And you're crazy if you don't mind reading Perchal ;P And yeah...lots of flames...but I got Leo for that ;) I used the extra flames for...I can't remember o_O**

**LemonHead54 – YEAH! You is awesome.**

**sooooooooo - ignore the missing 'o's. I'm too tired to count them. Nah, I ain't serious (as said in previous AN) Fanks ^.^**

**johnnnyoman – No duh. I hate when people to that. It was just a twist. What would Rick do...HE WOULD TORTURE US BY NOT GIVING US THE REUNION! _He's _the one that made Rachel kiss Percy in TLO, so that part was the inspiration.**

**FaTaClanWii – The first one who admits he/she loves my chapter! Yay!**

**Im a half-blood – Orkey-dork.**

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824 – Lol. Though I think it might have been meant as an insult...**

**The Innocent Little Human – peaches? Do you mean Perchal? Idk. Thank you, oh faithful reader who trusts me :D**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard – IT HASN'T BEEN A MONTH YET! Me _tooo..._**

**Percabeth rocks 4 ever – I was gonna make them kiss in this chapter, have them date, but decided against it. I wouldn't be able to take it.**

**Olo Eopia03 – I remember yoooouuuuu... thank you.**

**Katerina Riley – hehe... Thanks for standing up for me :D **

**todaytomorrowyesterday – No, I don't think so. I can't do all five (seven) books in one story...but in my next story however...**

**CHAPTER 11 THAT WAS PREVIOUSLY AN AN**

**Thelaststonestanding00 – Lol**

**Percabeth Jasper Gatniss – Whatever helps you suck your thumb at night. I went to an overnight camp, and in the dining hall, there are thes artwork things, and they're up on a cieling, and one of them said 'Gullible'! I kept telling people, and they were "Ikr." So you werre obviously not at that camp.**

**anon – gulliblegulliblegullible. You obviously don't know me. Meh, this is good enough...right?**

**PJOaddict16 – gulliblegulliblegullible.**

**New Age Outlaw- Thanks :D**

**Im a half-blood – MY ANS ARE NOT LOUSY!...okay, yeah, maybe they are. Whatch gonna do 'bout it? I updated...right...NOW!**


	12. Dreams, Memories, Visions, Whatever

**Nice long chapter to apologize for the one month and seventeen days (I think) long wait? My summers are usually busy with camps, trips, visits and stuff, so I'm sorry.**

I was floating. That's really the only way to describe what I was doing. I was watching a boy about six years old, with shaggy black hair. I recognized the scene being Montauk Beach. I loved it there. My mom and I would go every year with Nico and Thalia before MoA happened to us. After that, it was only every second year. I felt my eyes warming up. No more Mom. No more trips to Montauk. I turned my focus back to the boy. He was kneeling next to a bush, peering into it. There was a forest on the end of the beach that I wasn't supposed to go in, but I always went in. "Hello?" the boy asked the bush. For some reason, I had a sense of déja vu. I was able to float down next to the boy. I looked into the bush and saw a pair of grey eyes peering out.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." the boy assured, standing up and holding his hand out to the bush with eyes. When the bush didn't take his hand, the boy sighed and sat down. "I'm Percy. Who're you?" Percy? Was this...? But it couldn't be. I can't remember this. It never happened. This never happened to me. This wasn't me, it couldn't be. It just couldn't. Then again, this boy looked exactly like me, but younger, with less scars.

"You won't hurt me? Promise?" The bush finally replied. It was a female bush, I decided. Her voice was quiet, but not weak. Her words may have been innocent, but her tone clearly told you that she wasn't afraid and would put up a fight if you tried anything. The boy nodded. The bush analyzed the bo-me, and a girl crawled out. I should have seen that coming. There's no such thing as a talking bush. But this was only a dream, not some memory I can't seem to remember. The girl had curly blonde hair in a ponytail, with a few twigs latching on, her clothes were ripped, and she had scratches on her arms and legs. She looked pale and skinny, as if she hadn't eaten in days. _She's pretty_, I heard my younger self think. So I was telepathic now? Well, I guess not, seeing as it was me who I was able to read the mind of.

"I'm Annabeth." Wait...what? This couldn't be a memory. It couldn't. I never met Annabeth before being assigned to kill her.

**oOo**

Before I could see what happened after that, I was whisked off to a different scene. I hated that I left that scene without knowing what would happen next.

Anyway, the current dream I was in was sort of familiar. I could remember it. We were taking a tour of MoA's headquarters. Connor and Travis were showing Thalia Nico and I around. Back when we were only twelve,

"-and that brings us to the end of our tour. You can hang out here until one of the Olympians calls for you. Later," they told us, jogging off to do who knows what. Not long after the brothers left, a woman with long dark hair and dark grey eyes came up to us. Athena. She never liked me, something to do with a fight with my dad. This part, I couldn't remember.

"Perseus. Thalia. Nicolas," she greeted. "I'd like to ask you a favour. Please come with me." I saw myself whispering something to Thalia:

"That was fast." Athena led us to the infirmary floor. I floated behind them, not paying attention to the room. I had been brought here a bunch of times, after missions and after training. As for the twelve year old versions of my cousins and me, they were soaking everything in, still oblivious to how much they would hate being part of this agency. Athena opened a door that looked almost invisible. It was as white as the walls, and had no doorknob. Athena had to take a pass card and slide it through the crack that separated the wall from the door for it to pop open. That would be a useful lock for security purposes. Anyway, it lead to another medical look that was even whiter than the infirmary. Never thought it possible. This looked more like one of those rooms where surgery stuff happens. Yeah...I really need to expand my vocabulary. The room had metal tables with cuffs to strap your arms and legs to keep you strapped to the table, and on the tables and carts beside them had a bunch of needles with colourful liquids in them. Some sort of drugs. There were also sharp medical tools and stuff. That was pretty much it. Athena turned to us.

"Please lay down. Make yourselves comfortable."

**oOo**

Once again, I was blown away to another scene. I was back at Montauk, with seven-year-old Annabeth standing beside seven-year-old-me. The only difference between this scene and the last was that Annabeth's hair didn't have twigs, dirt and leaves tangled in it, and we were in the cabin.

"Hey Mom," he told mY mom when they entered. She was reading a book on that old chair we used to have. My mom looked up and saw Annabeth, and her eyes brightened. I floated to a nearby chair and sat in it, ready to see the scene that I seemed to have forgotten.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Anna-"

"Annabeth, "Annabeth interrupted him. Me. Percy. Let's call the past me Percy, to keep it from getting confusing. It felt weird looking at me and using third person to say what he's doing.

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth. Where do you live? Or are you staying at one of the cabins a few miles away?"

"No ma'am. I don't live anywhere." Mom rose an eyebrow. I remember when she did that to me. I miss her. I felt something wet sliding down my cheek, and quickly wiped it away.

"Where are your parents?"

"I ran away. They don't want me."

"Oh honey, I'm sure they do," she reassured, standing up and going to give the young Annabeth a hug. Percy was just looking back and forth between them throughout their conversation. Annabeth stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," she replied stubbornly, shaking her head. "They don't want me. My stepmother hates me, and my dad doesn't do anything about it." Mom just sighed.

"All right then. Where do you live? What's your phone number?" Annabeth just stared at my mother before answering.

"I live in San Francisco. I'm not gonna give you my number, because I don't want them to find me. I never want to go home parents hate me, and I hate them." Mom's eyes bulged when she said she lived in San Francisco. Percy tugged on Mom's shirt.

"Where's San Frisco?" he asked innocently.

"It's Francisco Sweetie. It's on the other side of America." Percy's forehead scrunched up as he thought.

"Is that far?"

"Very. Annabeth dear, how long have you been walking?"

"I got on some trains, subways and buses, so I haven't been walking the entire time. I've been travelling for about a month though," she said, a bit sheepishly.

"How could you afford all that?"

"I couldn't," she mumbled. "I should go. I don't want to bother you anymore." she went to leave, but my mom grabbed her wrist and pulled her back gently. Annabeth looked up at her in curiosity.

"You're not going to live by yourself in the wilderness. You can stay with us as long as you want."

"You won't call my parents? You won't make me live with them?"

"Not unless you ask." Annabeth smiled and thanked her. Percy looked overjoyed. I was confused; if she had lived with us, how could I not remember?

**oOo**

My dream shifted again. It was getting quite annoying; leaving me with questions before my dream could answer. That sounded weird. Oh well. Anyway, I was back in the white room, except this time, my cousins and I were strapped down to the tables. Athena spoke to us.

"Foolish children. I have been training for over twenty years; whereas you have not had any training whatsoever."

"Why do you want us?" Thalia asked Athena, politely may I add, but I heard the aggravation in her voice. As for me, I could still hear Percy's thoughts. I knew he wouldn't be as composed as Thalia. What kind of twelve year old has that vocabulary? Where did he, I ,learn those words at such a young age? Probably Gabe. Anyway, back on topic.

"I believe you are close friends with Annabeth Chase?" They all looked at Athena suspiciously.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Nico asked.

"You see children, Annabeth is my daughter." The three pre-teens looked shocked. Then Percy looked enthusiastic and excited.

"Does that mean she'll come? She'll be working with us?"

"I'm afraid I cannot let my daughter come into this world full of murder. Which is why I must erase any memories you have of her; and any possessions that may remind you of her will be put in a box." A box. It must be the one that Mom saved from the fire! "I will ensure that Miss Jackson will not to bring the topic up, and I have sent Annabeth's parents to pick her up. The only way to regain your memories is if I choose to return them. Now, let's get started." She took out a long needle, with an orange liquid in it, and headed towards Percy. I could feel his fear, his regret, and he kept repeating Annabeth's name over and over in his head; an act of trying to make sure he would remember. I was so naive. I was whisked to a new dream as soon as the tip of the needle touched the skin on Percy's bicep.

**oOo**

We were back at our apartment, where Percy was about ten. Ten-year-old Annabeth was chasing him around, while Percy was laughing like he was having the time of his life.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed at him. I was pretty sure the entire block heard her. Annabeth was faster than Percy, and eventually she tackled him. The result was Annabeth sitting on Percy's chest, with a triumphant and murderous gleam in her eyes. Percy's arms were pinned down and fear was evident in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me?" She just smiled wickedly.

**oOo**

My dream shifted, except this time it was different. Instead of me being blown away by some vision-wind, it was the dream that was blown away. It's hard to explain, but I didn't move. This time, it was when we were about nine. Mom was suntanning, while Annabeth and Thalia were looking for things on the sea shore. Seashells or rocks, I'm guessing. I was trying to push Nico in the water, but he sat down stubbornly and didn't budge. I remembered that Nico was scared of water. He hated it. He would hardly even drink it, but he usually had at least one glass a day. I remembered bugging him about how he needed at least two litres a day. The thought brought a smile to my face. Thalia also despised the water, but she was fine drinking it and walking about knee-high in it. Annabeth seemed to have found something, because she was showing something to Thalia, waving her arms around. I was guessing she was going into a detailed explanation about whatever she found, based on Thalia's bored look. Annabeth seemed to give up on trying to excite Thalia, so she ran up to Percy and Nico.

"Guys! Look what I found!" she exclaimed. Nico stood up and went to see what she was holding. It was a shark's tooth.

"It's a shark tooth," Percy confirmed. "So what?"

"Shark's are rare around here. By the looks of the tooth, the shark was male..." I zoned out the rest of her speech. Even as a nine-year-old, she was overly smart and boring. "Are you even listening?" Nico nodded his head eagerly (he was obviously listening. It's a wonder how he did it) Percy was staring off into space. Actually, he was staring into the water, but whatever. Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What? Oh, that's cool Annabeth." She rolled her eyes in response.

"Do you not want to know this stuff? The extra information might push that kelp out of your head."

"What? Are you saying my head's full of kelp?"

"Congratulations! You got something right!" Percy glared at her.

"Yeah, well. If you have all that extra information, your brain will get huge and explode!" Her response was an eye roll.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise girl! Yeah, that's my nickname for you!"

"Whatever Seaweed Brain." Percy scowled.

"Can I see the tooth?" She handed it over to him, and he analyzed it. Then he ran off with it, laughing, looking behind him to see if Annabeth was chasing him. When he saw she wasn't, he skidded to a stop.

"Don't you want the tooth back?" Nico asked curiously.

"He can keep it. I never really liked anything to do with water anyway." What? Why? The ocean's just so...perfect.

**oOo**

I was back to being blown away to a new dream, and this time I was next to Thalia, who was having a conversation with Athena. They were in a regular sized room, with average walls and average furnishing. Unless you count a shelf filled with vials full of colourful liquids not average. Athena was looking through those potions.

"Now that you are part of the rebellion, there is something I must give you," she told Thalia.

"Can I ask a quick question?"

"You just did." Thalia ignored her statement.

"Aren't you part of the MoA?"

"Zeus doesn't trust many people with inside information. He only shares with his brother and myself. I am the best person to spy. Now where did I put that-ah! Here it is!" She took out the vial with a clear liquid in it, with bubbles swirling all over the place, rather than upwards. It was about as large as one and a half of those cups that adults drink liquor out of. What's it called again? Shot glasses? Yeah, I think that's it. The label on it wrote: Thalia's Memories. "These are the memories I took from you."

"Memories?"

"Just drink the entire bottle, and they will slowly come back to you." She took the vial cautiously, and popped off the cork. She brought it to her lips and drank it in one gulp.

"How are you feeling? Any memories yet?" Athena asked after about five minutes.

"I feel like puking. That tasted disgusting."

**oOo**

In this dream...memory...vision...whatever you want to call it, was when I was about eleven. It was Christmas, and we were all lounging around our mini pine tree. Mom was actually in the kitchen getting the feast ready, while Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Bianca (Yes, she lived with us too. Now that I think about it, our apartment was always a bit cramped) and Tyson were exchanging presents. Tyson was my little brother. Half brother, really. He wasn't my mom's son, but his mom abandoned him in an alleyway. I didn't find out he was my brother until I joined the agency, when my dad told me. Tyson decided to join the rebellion instead though, because he is pretty soft-hearted, and childish. He's five years younger than me, has light-brown hair that often falls over his left eye, which gives him the appearance that he only has his right eye, and innocent calf-brown eyes. His nose is also a bit large, and his body is large. Not large-fat, but large as in he looks like a football player, just not as much muscle. At least, that's what he looked like the last time I saw him. Which was about four years ago.

You already know who Bianca is, but I'll tell you what she looked like anyway. She was two years older than Nico, had his dark hair and pale complexion, but her eyes were literally black, but a warm black (if that's possible) unlike Nico's. She usually wore a green beanie, even if she was inside. She was never really a people-person, like Nico, but she was always likeable, unlike Nico.

Anyway, Percy handed Annabeth a small box (wrapped, of course). She ripped off the paper and opened the box to reveal two identical, leather necklaces, each with four beads.

"Friendship necklaces, so we will always remember each other." Nico wolf whistled, which resulted in Percy and Annabeth chucking wrapping paper at his head. Thalia just laughed, and Bianca chuckled while Tyson was fumbling with the tool kit he got. "Each bead represents cool stuff we did together. The one with the trident was when we played capture the flag, and I fell into the creek."

"You barely got wet."

"Yeah. You said it was because I was Poseidon's son, remember?" She nodded. I almost laughed. Annabeth was right; I was Poseidon's son. But I wasn't the son of a god, I was the son of a murderer.

"The one with the fleece is when we went to Hawaii, and wandered into a forest that was closed off. At the other side was we found a giant ram's fleece, and we took it. I swear that guy in the baby blue tuxedo was too big to be human." Everyone laughed. "We told Thalia the fleece had magical healing powers." At this, Thalia stuck her tongue out at Percy. It still feels weird using third person to describe what I was doing.

"I never believed you."

"I'm sure that's why you wrapped it around you when you had that awful cold," Nico teased.

"Anyway, the one with the labyrinth was when we found Mrs O'Leary in the corn maze." Mrs O'Leary was a mix between a mastiff and a black poodle. Her collar only had her name, and after a month of looking for the owner, we finally decided to keep her. The apartment didn't allow pets, but we often played with her at the park, so that when we sneaked her back to the apartment, she'd be too tired to make much noise. Now she lived with Nico at HQ. "It took us the entire day to find the exit. It was like the maze kept changing so it trapped us in there."

"Mazes don't move Seaweed Brain."

"The one with the Empire State Building was when the school had that field trip. We wandered away and went to the very top of the building," he finished, ignoring Annabeth's response.

**oOo**

I was whisked away again, and this time I was in an alleyway. It was sometime in the afternoon, and Nico was sitting against the wall, eating a cheeseburger from McDonald's. I knew it was from McDonald's because a Happy Meal box was next to him. What kind of sixteen-year-old boy still eats happy meals? This must've been recently, because Nico was sixteen. I doubted this was a memory, so I'm assuming that this was when Nico ran away. His dark brown eyes had bags under them, and his ghostly pale face looked tired. His dark hair fell into his face, and for some reason, he was wearing his aviator's jacket. This was only near the end of September, it wasn't even cold. I noticed he was wearing his dancing skeletons t-shirt Bianca had given him for his birthday. A familiar woman with dark hair, grey eyes and sharp features.

"Nicolas," she addressed in an almost-hostile voice. Nico looked up.

"Athena," he mimicked in the same voice she looked.

"I have something I must give you." She took out a vial that was the same as the one she gave Thalia, except this one had Nico's name on the label. "I need you to drink this."

"And why should I?"

"This has your memories that you will need to help both Perseus and my daughter. After all, why would you want to help save someone you don't know? I am returning these to you, because I know you no longer want to pledge your loyalty to a group who kills innocent people for no apparent reason. Once you drink this, I suggest you return to that sea spawn friend of yours." She meant me. Poseidon always like water, so his name suited him. "He cannot rebel alone. He needs a friend to help with. Two is more powerful than one." Nico looked at the vial uncertainly, but he took it anyway.

**oOo**

This time, Percy was nine again. He was tearing his room apart looking for something. Nico was sitting on his bed watching with interest.

"Nico! Have you seen my shark tooth?"

"Why do you need it?"

"I want to show it to the class for that thing we have to do about what we did this summer."

"Maybe Tyson has seen it. He does share a room with you after all." Percy went out of the room and Nico (and I) followed. Tyson was sitting at the table eating Mom's freshly baked blue chocolate muffins. Those were always delicious.

"Tyson! Have you seen my shark tooth?" Oh! It was the one from that other dream I had. I just got that.

"Uh, No?" he replied nervously. He immediately shoved a muffin in his mouth. Percy and I both noticed he was lying, but Percy just brushed it off and went to find Thalia instead.

"She always like stealing my stuff," he reasoned.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth greeted, walking over to him.

"Check it out. I got Tyson to tie the wire around and through it, and I strung the leather string through. It's a shark tooth necklace!" Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Necklaces are for girls." Annabeth's face fell, and I felt that Percy felt guilt.

**oOo**

Once again, I was blown away, and this time I was in the middle of nowhere. All around my was a void of darkness. I didn't see how this was relevant to be a dream, unless it wasn't a dream at all, and I was finally able to get some rest. And then a voice talked. I couldn't recognize the age, gender, or if it was even human.

"The only other way your memories will return is when strong or familiar feelings arise. I don't like you much, but I will help you find the strength to bring down the Murderers of America if you ask. Now is not your time, and you must awake."

"Wait! Who are you?" How was I supposed to ask for help when I didn't even know who this person (let's just assume it's a person) was?

_**Linebreak**_

I saw light through my eyelids and groaned. It was so bright. I just realized something. All my dreams were centered around Annabeth...the visions of Nico and Thalia don't count.

"He's awake!"

**Who wants to hear awesome news? The bookstore had a mix up, and they released the Demigod Diaries a week early! So then I told myself I wouldn't read it until I finished this chapter. It didn't work (I read it), but I finished the chapter anyway. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I might have...**

**I suggest you go back and read your review because I don't think you remember what you wrote.**

**April – Yes, well...I wasn't in the mood.**

**Clumsy. Mustache – I feel so guilty...**

**Abbie Brown – Because...I wanted to and didn't feel like writing anymore.**

**The Innocent Little Human – That's what I thought. Auto Correct can be a pain. I was waiting to bring him back in. He's too awesome to leave out for the rest of the story.**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard – My teacher said teasing was a form of bullying. Therefore, you were cyber-bullying me ;P JK, I don't believe that. That was my reaction! I did update...**

**Olo Eopia03 – So did my friend (who refuses to review this story) Her reviews are on our skype chats...anyway...I did put it on purpose, because it's so Percy-like, dontcha think? My computer says it's a word, and I just laugh at its face...except it doesn't have one. I think this one also has mistakes. I blame summer.**

**Katniss Annabeth Nina – okay. HAHAHAHAHHA-*cough***

**Loverdancer707 – Me neither. They aren't meant for each other. And Thanks :D**

**dw910 – Merci.**

**CrownClownSam – I saw your pen name and tried saying Crown Clown ten times fast (I can't even say it thrice) And thanks. For liking it and waiting...**

**Percabeth rocks 4 ever – Yes, yes he will. Aw...I'm a pro writer?**

**Katerina Riley –First off, no you didn't. I never shouted your name. I wrote it. So you got a wrote out...or a write out...but it was put _in_my AN, so therefore is a wrote in. Write in. Second off, II don't know how I'd reply to that, so ignore this second off. Third off, 'cause I got tired of writing, and maybe. This is soon *hides behind Hermes***

**Guest – This is soon...totally...thank you very much.**

**talia payton – I'm pretty sure...73.5364562378% sure.**

**Guest – I can't believe me neither. Umm...I'm reading your comment NOW, so it counts?**

**Percabeth Lover12 – I like your pic. Thanks :)**

**Guest – I'M SORRY!**

**BlueBerrySourStraps – I like slow Percabeth too...like five-year-Percabeth-because-Percy-is-oblivious Percaqbeth, you know? But this won't take as long as five years.**

**Avatar Toph Beifong – I KNOW! Hopefully I'll get back on schedule (once a week) when school starts, 'cause I'll have more time. Unless I get a bunch of homework, which isn't unlikely.**

**readbooksblowbubbles – Thanks :)**


	13. Picnic

"Percy? Percy, are you awake?"

"Too...bright," I moaned in reply.

"Thalia, turn off the lights," the voice said. I recognized that voice...where have I heard that voice before?

"'Kay Perce, we turned off the lights. You okay?" I opened my eyes to slits, and I saw a blurry version of Nico looking down at me.

"Still too bright" I groaned, bringing my left arm up to cover my face, only to have pain shoot through my body. I let out a surprised yelp, not expecting the sudden pain.

"You okay?" Nico asked worriedly. Someone had closed the blinds, and my eyes were finally adjusting to the light. I turned to see who it was, and saw Thalia. Why would she be here?

"What happened to my arm?"

"You sort of broke it."

"_I_ broke it? It was Skull Eater, not me!" I protested, the events that brought me to the hospital coming back to me. Nico let out a small smile.

"Whatever you say, Cuz." I scowled. Thalia pulled over a chair and sat beside my bed.

"You've been out for eight days Percy. The doctors stitched you up; you have 8 stitches by the way," she informed me, lightly touching my forehead. I winced slightly, feeling the pain. "Sorry. They also gave this cast." I looked at my left arm, and there was indeed a cast. Huh, you would've thought I noticed it before. I saw that Thalia and Nico had already signed and doodled on it. I also saw that Grover and Rachel signed it. I looked over at Nico.

"So why'd you save me? I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you. I just needed time to grieve, I guess. Sorry for blaming you by the way. It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either." His face darkened.

"Damn well it wasn't. The only people to blame is our fathers. I swear they're going to pay."

"I'll back you up," I agreed.

"So you guys'll be spies, I presume?" Thalia asked.

"Why us? Why trust us?" I wondered.

"I grew up with you guys, I know you. You'd never want to hurt anyone Percy. As for Nico, not so much," she teased. It resulted in Nico throwing a pillow at her head, which she easily ducked. "They killed your family, for no reason. Hell, they kill people for no reason. It's stupid, and you don't want it to continue." I blinked at her. How did she know all of that, when I didn't?

"I'll be a spy if Percy's in."

"Yeah, I'm in."

"Great!"

"But to get back to HQ, we're going to have to kill Annabeth. They won't let us in with an incomplete assignment," I informed them.

"You're not killing anyone. They still contact you right? Just pass on their messages, and it's good enough. There are plenty of spies in HQ."

"There are? Guess the Olympians are losing their touch," I joked. A nurse came in and told my cousins that visiting hours were over, and I needed to rest. He told me my condition, and that I'd have to stay for two more nights, before letting me go.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I woke up in the middle of the night, for no reason. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth watching me. I jumped a bit, and let out a groan of pain.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"How the hell did you get in here? It's the middle of the night."

"Window."

"Bad security," I mumbled. "What are you doing in here?"

"My dad thinks you're part of a gang. He thinks gang members only target members from other gangs, and he doesn't want me to be around you. That's why I didn't visit during the day. I finished the script for our presentation, and Mr Brunner said we would present it when you got back."

"Thanks. You know, for visiting me. Breaking the rules. Never thought you'd be the one to break anything," I joked. She lightly punched my good arm.

"Aren't you right handed?" she asked, noticing which arm was broken.

"I'm fine with using my left hand," I reassured.

"How long do you have to wear that thing?" she wondered, gesturing to my cast.

"I think they said six weeks." It was silent after that. For about five minutes, until Annabeth broke the silence.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"I should go."

"Yeah. And thanks again." She smiled.

"And Percy?" She opened the window.

"Hmm?"

"You drool in your sleep," she winked, climbing down. I felt my cheeks heat up, but I eventually fell back into a deep sleep.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I was out of the hospital for a week. The past week was normal, except for today. Annabeth had gotten detention for snapping back at at Mrs Dodds. I'm not sure what Mrs Dodds said in the first place, mainly because I zoned out. I started paying attention when I heard Annabeth's annoyed voice. When Mrs Dodds gave her a detention slip, I couldn't help but snicker. I mean, Annabeth? Detention? That doesn't happen often. So of course, Mrs Dodds asked me what was so funny, and I got detention. It was just us and a few other morons who were caught trying cigarettes.

Anyway, I was waiting for Annabeth, because her parents had invited Annabeth's boyfriend (Connor) to come over for dinner. Annabeth claimed they wanted to celebrate her having a first boyfriend (she rolled her eyes at this part when she explained it). However, Connor couldn't make it because of a meeting with the Rebellion, and as much as Annabeth disliked her stepmother (no idea why, she's such a nice lady), she didn't want her cooking a big feast for nothing. So she asked me to replace him. She never described Connor to them, and the only way they had found out was that Annabeth had let it slip. I didn't understand why she didn't just choose Nico though. I understand why she didn't choose Grover though. They were long time friends and even Annabeth's parents knew he was dating Juniper.

"C'mon, Beth. What's taking so long?"

"Shut up Percy. You're just fast."

"Why thank you." She finally put on her backpack and looked at me.

"Okay Mr. Impatient. I'm ready. Just don't screw up."

"You should just be happy I'm doing this. I could ditch you anytime."

"But you won't, if you know what's good for you." I scoffed.

"Please. I could beat you in any physical fight."

"You keep telling yourself that." A moment later she screamed and jumped on my back. I supported her with my good arm. She was pointing at a spot on the floor.

"KILL IT! KIL I-IT!" she screamed in my ear.

"I can hear you just fine," I muttered. I looked at where Annabeth was pointing.

"Annabeth, that is the smallest spider I have ever seen. Now please, just get off me, you're hurting my arm." She seemed frozen, and her grip around my throat was starting to hurt, so I decided to squish the spider. She was still frozen, so I took away the hand that was supporting her leg. She finally came back to her senses and hopped off me.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her face red.

"Spiders?" I chuckled. "The great, fearless Annabeth Chase is scared of spiders?" She glared at me, but her face still looked like a tomato. Wait, I don't like tomatoes. Her face was a cherry. Yeah, I like cherries. Nice and juicy. But the seeds annoy me. Every time I eat one, I'm concentrating more on finding the seed and spitting it out so that I don't swallow it and choke rather than the flavour. I just hate seeds in general. Like in grapes. Those ones really annoy me. Or maybe the black ones in watermelons, they're too hard to easily swallow.

"Shut up," Annabeth said, breaking me out of my train of thoughts. Annabeth looked pretty embarrassed, and I had to feel guilty. I wrapped my arm around her in a sideways hug.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Tons of people have arachnophobia.

"Wow Percy, you know the word 'arachnophobia'!" I took my released her from my hug and shoved my hands in my pocket.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better," I mumbled, pretending to sound hurt. I kept my smile hidden. I knew she was just trying to get off the topic of her weakness.

"I'm kidding, you big baby."

"Oh look, a spider," I said, pointing at the sidewalk. Annabeth screamed. When she realized there was nothing but dirt on the sidewalk, she calmed down.

"I hate you."

"I was kidding, you big baby," I mocked. She shoved me.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Dinner was awkward. That was the only word to describe it. Annabeth's dad was a bit surprised that I was her 'boyfriend', but her step mom smiled like she expected it. I'm not even going to dwell on what that means. I guess I didn't have to act that much, but still. They took some pictures, one in which they made me kiss Annabeth on the cheek. It wasn't a kiss on the lips, which I was thankful for, but it was awkward nonetheless.

Anyway, we were now up in Annabeth's room (with a warning from Mr Chase) after dinner playing Monopoly with Matthew and Bobby. I think Mr Chase sent them up to keep an eye on us. So far, I was almost bankrupt, and Matthew was taking all our money.

"You have to give me $800!" Bobby yelled at Matthew.

"Nu-uh. I only owe you $400."

"No! $800! I have two houses!" Matthew glanced at the square and plucked off one of the houses.

"No you don't." Bobby tackled Matthew. I stood up quickly and pried Bobby off Matthew. I lifted him off the ground and kept Matthew from throwing punches at his brother with my broken arm. Annabeth finally dragged Matthew back and held his arms in place, and I did the same with Bobby.

"How about you both win? That sound good?" I tried. This resulted in protests. I sighed.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled at them. They shut up.

"If you stop fighting, I'll take you out for ice cream tomorrow." Their eyes brightened up.

"Can we go to the skating park?"

"I don't think-" The boys started yelling again.

"FINE! But if you get hurt, I'm not taking the blame."

"Okay!" We let go of them. They ran out laughing. Annabeth collapsed on her bed.

"They're so annoying."

"I'm glad I'm an only child." She turned her head to look at me.

"What about Tyson?" A knot formed in my stomach.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Is he...I mean...did something..."

"He's not dead, last time I saw him."

"Where is he?" It took a while for me to come up with an answer.

"Somewhere safe. Safer than me anyway." Annabeth didn't pry any further. I sat down in the chair at her desk.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose me to be your fake boyfriend instead of someone like Nico?"

"I don't think Nico would agree to help me with this."

"I don't think I can even imagine him with a girlfriend." Annabeth laughed a bit.

Bobby called Annabeth from downstairs. Something about someone at the door wanting to talk to her.

"Be right back."

I waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. What was taking so long? Annabeth eventually came back, and she looked...broken.

"You can leave Percy." She said quietly.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I put my hands on her shoulders an looked at her. She pushed me away.

"I said leave!" I didn't. If something was wrong, I wanted to help her. I wasn't going to leave without doing anything. Instead of leaving, I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She struggled, but even with my broken arm, I was stronger than her. She gave up and grabbed my shirt. She didn't cry, but her grip was enough to tell me she wanted to. I lead her to the bed and sat down.

"It'll be fine Annabeth." I reassured, stroking her hair. "Just let it out."

We sat there for another few minutes before Annabeth grip loosened. I kept rubbing her back and kissed her head, to let her know I was there for her.

"Thank you," she mumbled into my chest.

"I'll always be here for you Annabeth," I replied. She finally sat up, and I realized my shoulders ached. Annabeth's eyes were red, and some strands of her hair were loose from her ponytail.

"He-he broke up with me," she finally told me. Part of me felt joy. Another part of me felt shameful for feeling the joy. The rest of me hurt to see Annabeth so miserable.

"Oh. Annabeth, it's okay."

"He said...he said that I loved someone else." My stomach formed knots, and I felt something like anger. Why would I be angry? I pushed down the feeling.

"Do you?" She brought her knees up to her chest.

"I don't...I'm not sure. She wouldn't meet my eyes. I stood up.

"Let's have a picnic on Sunday," I told her. She looked up at me, surprised.

"What?"

"It'll get your mind off Connor. And the weather's supposed to be nice. We can even have ice cream, the ultimate comfort food!" Annabeth winced slightly at Connor's name.

"Percy, I don't think...I just want to deal with this alone."

"You have tomorrow to deal with it alone. Sunday, we're having a picnic. See you then. Noon." I left before she could protest.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I hate having a busted arm. I mean, how do people live through it? You can't do anything! I lied to Annabeth. I can't use my left hand. I can't even practise my fighting skills with Nico, I can barely use a fork and knife (or spoon) and taking showers is a pain. I have to wrap up my cast. It gets so annoying. But enough with my complaining. Let's talk about the picnic.

Nico and Thalia were out doing who knows what. Probably rebellion stuff (again) Why I wasn't invited, I'm not sure. But I didn't really care. This way they wouldn't bother us and I didn't have to cancel today's plans with Annabeth. It was the least I could do for her.

Anyway, back to the picnic. I was sitting on an old blanket that used to be Gwen's. I was sitting there, alone, wondering if it was a good idea to have this picnic. What if Annabeth bailed? I just wanted to cheer her up. I was having these thoughts until I saw her coming. She was wearing a big, purple pullover hoodie and bootcut jeans. She sat down beside me.

"Percy, thanks for trying to cheer me up. You're a great friend." I beamed at her and took out two sandwiches and two plates from my backpack.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly? Really Percy?"

"It's the only thing I can make without destroying the house. And I can't do much with one arm," I defended sheepishly. She rolled her eyes but gave that cute smile she always gave me when I said something stupid. Wait, back up. Did I say cute? I felt my face heat up.

"What are you blushing about?" she teased. I blushed harder.

"It's the cold." She scoffed.

"It's not cold. This is California. Besides, you're wearing a thin hoodie, so I wouldn't be talking."

"Fine. Maybe it's not cold. So, what are you being for Halloween?" I asked, trying to change the subject before Annabeth remembered what we were originally talking about.

"I don't know. Athena maybe."

"You have the eyes," I agreed. "But Athena's Greek, don't they usually have dark hair."

"Really Percy? Not all Greeks are brunettes. Some are blonde. Then again, Athena has always been portrayed with dark hair..."she trailed off.

"Are you going trick-or-treating with someone?" I asked, trying to save myself from the lecture that was sure to come about Athena.

"We're sixteen Percy, aren't we a bit old for trick-or-treating?" I pouted in mock offense.

"I'll never be too old for free candy."

"What about you?"

"Harry Potter. I've got the eyes _and_ hair."

"Harry has emerald green eyes. You have sea green eyes. And your hairstyles are different. Harry's stick's up at the back, and yours doesn't. Besides, I don't think he has windswept hair. But I guess your hair is equally messy. And you just have to get a fake scar and glasses, lose some of that muscle and grow a bit," she joked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You noticed what shade my eyes are?" She blushed.

"You're eyes are very noticeable," she argued.

"And you think I'm muscle-y?" She scowled.

"That's not a word."

"You're changing the subject.

"Whatever." I smirked at her, which of course earned me a slap upside the head.

"Let's go get ice-cream now," I suggested when I noticed she finished her food. I got up and offered a hand to Annabeth. She ignored it and got up herself. I rolled my eyes. She never liked to accept other people's help. Her pride would be the death of her.

We rolled up the blankets and threw out our garbage, and we soon found ourselves walking on a trail in a forest licking our ice creams. I had blueberry and raspberry with blue sprinkles. Annabeth had the soft vanilla ice cream dipped in chocolate.

"Your ice cream look good," I informed her.

"It is."

"Can I have some?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You can have some of mine."

"I don't want yours."

"Are you sure? It's delicious."

"I don't like blueberry."

"Than have the raspberry."

"I'd rather have mine. Now leave me alone."

"Fine." I took a big bite of my ice cream. I immediately regretted it. Ice-cream is cold. But I forced my self to finish eating it. It would be embarrassing if I spit it out or screamed in front of Annabeth.

"You're missing out on a lot." She took the last bite of her cone. How did she finish it so fast?"

"I don't want your ice cream."

"Fine." I finished my ice cream.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"You're my best friend Annabeth. You have been ever since I met you. Sometimes. You know, when we weren't fighting." Something like disappointment flashed across her face, as though she just got rejected. But it vanished so quickly, I wasn't even sure it was there in the first place.

"Yeah. You're my best friend too." I smiled at her.

"So, how are you doing with..." I didn't want to bring it up, but I was curious.

"I talked to Connor yesterday, and I can see where he's coming from. I guess I never really loved him romantically, but..." she trailed off a bit. "We agreed we could still be friends."

"So you're not holding anything against him?"

"Of course not." I smiled.

"That's good." Then I noticed two girls running towards us, and the smile was wiped off my face immediately. One had choppy brown hair, multi-coloured eyes, a cute/beautiful face, and was wearing worn out jeans, a snowboarding jacket, even though it wasn't _that _cold. The other girl was almost twice her size, because of muscles, stringy brown-blond hair, cruel eyes and was wearing an army jacket, cargo pants, and hiking boots.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. Annabeth glanced at the two girls.

"What?"

"Annabeth, go hide behind the trees or something."

"Why?"

"Just do it," I hissed, but it was too late. The buff girl had already grabbed her behind the neck. Annabeth chose the wise decision and chose not to make a noise. I think she was terrified, but it was hard to tell with her expression.

"Well, well well, Prissy's got himself a girlfriend?" I clenched my fists.

"Let her go, Clarrise," I growled at her. Clarrise was part of the MoA, and was a daughter of Ares, which explained her violent nature. Her partner was Piper, a beautiful fifteen year old, who hated her parentage. She tried masking her beauty, but being a daughter of Aphrodite didn't help. She loved her dad, and her mom, she just hated the attention she got because of her beauty.

"What brings you to Frisco?" Clarrise sneered at me.

"I could ask you the same thing.

"Pipes and I have a week off. We're visiting her dad."

"Doesn't he live in LA?"

"He's shooting a scene here today. He's leaving soon, and we have to hurry so we don't get left behind. That's why we're running. Clarrise, we should really go." Piper tried to convince her. Tristan McLean was Piper's dad, and he was a pretty big movie star. Clarrise didn't listen. Instead, she lifted Annabeth off the ground. Annabeth's face started showing pain and fear. I resisted the urge to throw myself at Clarrise and beat the hell out of her. I couldn't use my weapons in front of Annabeth, and Clarrise could easily beat me in hand-to hand combat, even if I didn't have a broken arm. Clarrise tightened her hold on my best friend, and Annabeth's face started turning blue. I realized I didn't want Annabeth to die. I couldn't let her die. Clarrise took out her own knife and pressed it to her neck. Blood started dripping down, and Annabeth let out a small whimper. At this point, I wanted to strangle Clarrise, but I kept my face emotionless. Piper looked at me, glanced at Annabeth, and understanding flickered in her eyes.

"Clarrise, I'm trying to do my job. Or do I have to tell my dad that you're part of the reason I'm delayed?" My voice wasn't as confident as I wanted. It sounded like I was begging. I almost winced at how it came out. She growled at me.

"Clarrise, we're going to be late. _Let's go_." Piper's voice was filled with persuasion. She spoke calmly, but firmly, easily convincing Clarrise to leave us alone. Clarrise threw Annabeth at me. She _threw_ her. I caught her, stumbling backwards, crashing into a tree on the way. The two started running again, and I looked at Annabeth worriedly. She her face was pale, and a red hand print was on her neck, showing where Clarrise had been holding her. Actually, the more appropriate word would be gripping. Her hold on Annabeth was tighter than I had thought. There was a streak of red blood in her honey-blond hair. She must've hit the tree. Something in my stomach tightened and all I could think of was if Annabeth was okay. It was a feeling I wasn't used to: panic. She was gasping, and was leaning on me, so I had to support all her weight. I layed her down and sat her in my lap, so her torso was leaning on my chest.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," I muttered. I checked her pulse. It was faint, but still steady. I opened her eyelid with my finger and saw that her eyes were rolled back; she was unconscious. I rummaged through my backpack for the first aid kit. I had brought it with me ever since that gang incident two weeks ago. I cleaned up the wound on her neck and head, along with trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't know what else to do. First aid didn't come to me easily, so I just sat there, knowing that now probably wasn't the best time to move her.

After about ten minutes, Annabeth muttered something that sounded like _"Spiders." _

"Annabeth? Are you awake?" I asked hopefully.

"My head hurts," she groaned. She was awake! And alive! I hugged her.

"Percy...let me...go...can't...breathe..." I let her go and put her face in my hands. I inspected her eyes, looking to see if anything was wrong with them, like dilated pupils or something. I got distracted by their colour. Right now, it was a soft grey, like a cute baby bunny I sometimes saw at the pet store. I held up three fingers.

"How many fing-"

"Three. I'm fine Percy. My neck just hurts a bit. She stood up again.

"Who were-"

"They go to the summer camp I go to. The buff girl is the bully of the camp and the other one is Thalia's brother's girlfriend," I improvised. I seemed to be lying a lot to Annabeth. She nodded.

"I should head home now. Dad wants me back by three." Something told me her dad didn't care when she got home.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Annabeth wasn't at school the next day. Nor was she there Tuesday. She finally showed up on Wednesday, but something seemed a bit off. There was a sort of bounce in her step, which I didn't expect. Her hair was brushed and her curls weren't natural. Another thing I would never expect. Her hair was up in a hight ponytail, even though she didn't usually wear it that high. Her smile almost seemed fake. I walked up to her, and I'll admit, I was confused. Big shocker, right? But seriously, I was usually confused with girls' mood swings, but this...it waqs like Annabeth was a different person. And I didn't like it. I liked Annabeth the way she was. Even if she was annoying at times.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? Where were you yesterday?" I noticed she wasn't wearing the friendship necklace she wore everyday. Instead, she was wearing this weird bracelet. The pendant thing was gold and rectangular, and the edges seemed to latch on to her skin. How was that not painful? There was a small, clear diamond looking thing in the pendant, and it looked like a bit of red liquid was swirling around in it.

"I'm fine, Silly." She kissed me on the cheek and skipped a way. What the hell?

**I won't bother with excuses. But an extra long chapter for the extra long wait. I swear, I wanted to update before school started. Then I was like "before thanksgiving" then "before MoA" then "Before Halloween." I didn't meet any of my goals. I'm sorry. I feel terrible. On the bright side, MoA didn't end on a totally horrible cliffhanger that makes us want to curl up in a ball and die and come back to life for HoH!**

**Olo Eopia03 - Thanks. I just hope it wasn't so confusing you couldn't understand. Percy, alive, good thing? We'll see...**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard - Thanks. And sorry. It wasn't sooner :( I'll remember sugar and spice and everything nice will only make gunk.**

**Blackwolfy - Good enough...right?**

**Katerina Riley - Sorry 'bout the wait...**

**ER Jenn - Thanks! I updated...?**

**alliegirl101 - thanks (:**

**Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina - They're boys ;P**

**PJOaddict - psh, this is soon...**

**littlecarlos - At least it's not a year... Thanks.**

**Moondapple - I figured as much.**

**Percabeth rocks 4 ever - Psh, this is soon...totally...**

**vickybooksxtwilightx - Thanks.**

**Fortune24 - Thank you very much.**

**Canuguesswhoiam (x2)-I didn't realize the review was supposed to be annoying. I just thought it was amusing. I can imagine.**

**Ya its me again - Your grammar will never improve if you insist on getting it wrong. Besides, we've been over this, your threats are horrible.**

**BlueBerrySourStraps -Ikr. I mostly ignore insults unless I have a great comeback...I usually forget within 3 days, that's why when my teacher asked if we were ever bullied I was like "I don't know...?" Anyway, NOT EVEN 3 MONTHS!**

**Diamond Dunce - There's going to be a red button and they're going to press it and the world will blow up and turn to cheese.**

**Mockingjay88 - thanks!**

**PercabethIsEternity - Thank you, and I did :)**


	14. Guilt

**I have returned from the Underworld! This s shorter than most, because, well, because. I want the rest in the next chapter. **

I was sitting under a tree in the front of the school. My head had been aching all day, so I had decided to skip the rest of my classes. It was probably not the best decision, because I was barely passing my classes as it was, but I could try to get Athena to help me catch up. We were on the same team again, after all. I leant against the trunk and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the sun's warmth on my face rather than the cold and the pain in my head.

_I was twelve years old again, and my hair had been bleached blond. I was in the car with a short, elderly woman. She had white hair tied into a loose bun, a small nose and bright eyes full of life. Guilt suddenly overwhelmed me, but I pushed it down. I remembered her name was Irina._

"_You are such a charming young boy, Peter," she gushed. "I'm so happy Damon has a friend like you, even though you're four years younger. You say you wanted to tell him goodbye?" I had told her I was eleven. Just another white lie I was required to tell._

"_Yes. I'm moving all the way to Texas. Damon was my closest friend, and I wanted to give him a parting gift."_

"_That's so sweet of you. Oh, we're here!" We climbed out of the car and Irina started fumbling around her purse for the keys to her house. I paced impatiently. She found the keys, and we stepped into the house. I didn't pay attention to the decorations or furniture, I was just looking for all possible escape routes._

"_Welcome to my humble home," she giggled. "Damon is upstairs in his room. I think you'll know which one is his. I'm going to go make you two some snacks." She hurried towards what I assumed was a kitchen. For an eighty-year old woman, Irina had a lot of life left in her. She would have lived a long, happy life. _

_I went upstairs, wincing with each creak. I tensed, ready to kill with a moment's notice. I knew that I was welcome here, but it was just a superstition that the MoA had implanted in my mind. Finding Damon's room wasn't hard. His was the door that had a sign that said "_You are being watched_" with a picture of a security camera underneath. I did a brief scan and noticed there were no cameras. I sighed in relief. I opened his door and closed it slowly. Rock music was quietly playing from a boom-box. The walls were painted a pale shade of green, and most of his shelves and desk were dark colours. Damon was sitting on his bed reading a book. He had dark, tousled, windswept hair that reached just below his ears, pale blue eyes and a few freckles were splashed across his nose. A strange combination, but it suited him._

"_Damon?" The fifteen-year old looked up and his eyes narrowed._

"_Who are you? What are you doing in my grandmother's house?" I smiled sadistically, trying to hide the guilty look that most likely was shown in my eyes. I hadn't yet mastered the art of keeping my emotions from showing._

"_Peter Johnson. I believe you have something that we want."_

"_You're part of the Murderers of America, aren't you?"_

"_Yes. And I believe you recently quit. But see, it doesn't work that way." He studied me._

"_You're a rookie. This is your first mission, which would explain why you're by yourself." The first mission you had to do by yourself to prove you had what it took. "But you see kid, you don't have what it takes to kill me, or my grandmother. You're too nice for that. I'll bet your name isn't even Peter Johnson, and that hair is only for disguise." My smile faltered._

"_You got two things wrong. I do have the guts to kill you. I didn't come to kill Irina, but if it does come to that, I'll do what I must. Now, I came to collect the ten thousand dollars you borrowed from my uncle."_

_He got up from the couch and opened his closet. He opened a panel I never would have noticed at the back of the closet, and a panel with Greek letters emerged. He typed in a code and another panel opened to reveal a small case. _

"_I threw away the keycard." I shrugged and pulled out my pen. I clicked it, and a dim, red beam hit the lock. The laser broke through the safe, and five bundles of hundred dollar bills sat in the middle. I picked them up and stuffed them into the pockets of my cargo pants. I closed the closet and saw that Damon was watching me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and I fumbled with my pocket knife, carefully flipping up the switchblade._

"_Well, that's all."_

"_No it's not. You're still going to kill me. But before you do, I want to warn you. The Murderers of America will turn on you. They'll kill everyone you love. They'll kill you once you mess up, or if you get too injured to work anymore." He chuckled darkly. "I was late by one day, and the next day, my little sister died in a car crash. It wasn't a coincidence. She was only four! Four, Peter! They kill children. Innocent children that don't deserve that fate. When I quit, a band of robbers skewered my dad while I was out with my girlfriend. She also died, by the way. My grandmother is the only one left. So just kill me now, I've had enough of this." He spread his arms, and I noticed a tear streak down his face. "It's not like there any more reason to live." I almost decided to quit my mission then and there, but I couldn't fail._

"_I'm not going to fail. I'm Poseidon's son, he won't let them hurt me. I'm going to make the Olympians proud. They'll make me one of them." I pulled out my pocket knife and lunged forward. The blade sunk into Damon's chest, and he grunted in pain before slumping down to the floor. Blood stained the carpet. He looked up at me, and his eyes were so full of desperation and regret I wanted to be able to heal him and let him forget about what he'd been through. I pulled out my pocketknife and looked at the fresh blood. I wiped it off on my pants, closed it, and slipped it back into my pocket. I heard plates clatter, and spun around to saw Irina staring at me, like I had just brutally killed her grandchild, which I guess I sort of had. She turned to run. I couldn't let her escape. I pulled out one of my throwing knives, and it hit her in the thigh. My aim was horrible, I had been aiming for her heart. She gasped in pain. I rushed over to her, pulled out the knife and turned her onto her back. Her eyes told me a clear message. _How could you. You're a nice boy.

"_I'm sorry," I whispered, not even sure she heard me. I plunged the knife right where her heart was. The least I could do was give her a quick death. I wish I could have let her live, but she would have called the cops. I couldn't risk that. I took one more look at the corpses, and ran downstairs. I turned off the electricity, and locked the door behind me. I ran._

My eyes shot open. I had recently been having dreams and flashbacks of my victims. This one came when I was still awake. It was the worst one too. I had felt so much guilt after that day, that I wanted to quit. But I couldn't. It was also the day I got Riptide. I remembered Irina. She was such a friendly, optimistic lady that loved everyone. I felt my eyes get hot with guilt of the past. I couldn't hide from people's ghosts forever. I rested my head in my hands and I cried silently. Thirty seconds. I would only allow myself to cry for thirty seconds. Then I would get up, and be happy and strong and act as though nothing was wrong. It was trick I used ever since I was fourteen when I just couldn't hold everything in.

"_Karma's gonna bite," the man warned, using that sentence as his last words. _I dipped my head into my elbows and ran my hands through my hair. _"Please," the woman begged. My husband is in the army. Someone has to take care of my babies. They're only one!" the woman begged. _I pulled at my hair as the flashbacks continued.

I wiped away the tears and looked up at the sky, Thinking. I barely even noticed when Rachel came and sat beside me.

"School's over," she informed me.

"Cool." She watched me for a while.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Percy, I've known you since we were thirteen. I know when something's wrong." I looked over at her. She really wanted to help me. I really needed to tell someone other than Nico about the guilt that I had ignored for almost five years. I could trust Rachel. I trusted her with my life. But could I really put her in that danger? After debating with myself, I decided to tell her.

I told her everything, and the whole time she listened patiently. She was silent after that.

"I just can't believe you could do something like that."

"Well believe it. I hate it, but I do it. It's not like I can stand up to my dad and uncles."

"You're strong enough to, though."

"I'm not. I've never been strong enough. I just can't take any more of this, Rach." She wrapped her arms around me, and gave me a quick hug. "How can you stand to be around me anymore?"

"You're a good person Percy." We sat in silence.

"Thanks Rachel."

"For what?"

"Being there."

"If you need anything, I'm always here."

"In that case," I started. There was one thing. "Annabeth's been acting weird since last week. I think something's wrong. I don't know if it's the MoA or..." I trailed off.

"I noticed that too. There's a high possibility that it's the MoA. I mean, they may have realized you're rebelling. They already killed your mom and Nico's sister." I winced. "Maybe we should test some things."

"Like?"

"Like things only Annabeth would know or do." She snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"What?"

"Well, you know how she's jealous of me?"

"She is?" Rachel face-palmed. "What?"

"You are so dense. Anyway, you know how she doesn't seem to like me whenever we're hanging out?"

"Well, yeah. I may have noticed it."

"So, tomorrow, at lunch when we're eating together or when we have the same classes, we should act like we're going out."

"What? But I thought we agreed-"

"This isn't real! We're _acting. _I need to work on my acting skills anyway."

"But how will this-"

"If this was the real Annabeth, I know how she'll react."

"How will she act?"

"Trust me Percy. It's too complicated for you." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm not stupid."

"I know you aren't. See you tomorrow."

_**LINEBREAK**_

I walked to school with Rachel, just in case we saw Annabeth. She was sitting on the steps, painting her nails. She was wearing super-skinny jeans, and an expensive looking jacket. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was acting so...girly. I slung my arm around Rachel's shoulders and she slipped her arm around my waist.

"Hey Annabeth," I greeted.

"Hi," she replied, still focusing on her nails.

"What are you doing here so early?" Rachel asked. She looked up.

"Rachel, right?" Rachel and I glanced at each other.

"Yeah." We sat down beside her.

"I was bored and had nothing to do at home. So I decided to come early. No point in being late when I have no excuse. And there are teachers in all the classrooms. It would be awkward."

"Cool. So, Percy and I started dating." Annabeth just looked confused.

"But...that doesn't make any sense..." she muttered to herself. Student started going inside. "Well, see ya." Annabeth stood up and walked inside with Drew and her gang of friends. She started laughing with them. Since when did she like Drew?

"Something's definitely wrong with her."

"Tell me about it."

_**LINEBREAK**_

"You're dating Rachel?" Grover asked at lunch. I did a spit take with my coke. Nico snorted, and Thalia's jaw dropped.

"What? Where did you here that?"

"It's all around school man." Rachel came by and sat beside Grover.

"What's up?"

"The whole school thinks we're dating."

"What? Why?"

"I don't-" My eyes widened as it dawned on me. "Annabeth!"

"What about her?" Connor asked, sitting beside me.

"Well, Rachel and I noticed that Annabeth wasn't really herself."

"So we decided to test something. See if she would act the way she normally does. Do what she would normally do," Rachel continued.

"So Rachel decided to see how Annabeth would react if we were going out, so we acted as though we were dating," I concluded.

"So that's why you left early this morning," Nico commented.

"But I still don't see why she failed," I added, looking at Rachel. I didn't mean she acted like Annabeth, I mean, she was using nail polish, and hanging out with Drew, that told me enough, but what did her reaction to me dating Rachel have to do with anything?

"Speaking of Annabeth..." Connor muttered as Annabeth came over to our table with a bright smile. She sat beside me. Close to me. Like, really close. Our hips and shoulders were touching. Normally, this wouldn't really bother me, but I was uncomfortable. This wasn't Annabeth. This was somebody entirely different.

"Are you...are you wearing _makeup_?" Thalia asked her.

"Oh yeah. Drew's been giving me advice." Something was off in her voice. It almost sounded like she was disgusted or something. At Drew? No, It was her choice to hang out with them, and she seemed to be friends with them. At Thalia? That was ridiculous. Thalia's her best friend. Or was she? Annabeth liked makeup and skinny jeans, she was befriending Drew, so how would I know that her interests changed? Like who her friends were. Maybe she didn't like any of us.

_**LINEBREAK**_

It was past midnight when I finally woke up in cold sweat. I couldn't take reliving my kills. I would be overcome by guilt, and I don't think I could live with all of it weighing me down. I decided to take a stroll outside. The fresh air would do me some good. Somehow I found myself at the beach, on the dock that Annabeth and I had visited the day we were working on our project. It seemed like such a long time ago, even though it had only been a little over a month. I dangled my toes in the water, ignoring my bare feet being slapped with the ice cold water. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves roaring, the few footsteps of other night walkers, and some dogs barking. I layed down and rested my head on my hands looking up at the stars, picking out a few constellations. After ten minutes, I pulled out my feet from the water. No use getting frostbite. As I was putting my shoes back on, I heard Annabeth's voice. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but it was her voice. I turned around and saw her talking with Luke. They were walking around the houses, talking about something that seemed important. I stood up and followed them, a safe distance away.

**I know it's short and all, but it's long enough, right? Right? I had fun writing this, especially the flashback. I don't know why though...**

**OH MY GODS THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS IS OUTFSDNJIFHA FJNDA JACK FROST IS SO HOT WHY ARE CARTOON CHARACTERS SO MUCH BETTER LOOKING THEN REAL PEOPLE I WANNA WATCH IT. So...who watched Breaking Dawn Part Deux?**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute – Thanks :3**

**daughterofposeidon917 – I don't know if you mean that in a good or bad way...**

**The Innocent Little Human – I don't blame you.**

**BookPig2176 – 2/6 of those are correct :P**

**Jay – Haha. Nice to read your reaction :)**

**AllenMoyashiWisdom – Thanks.**

**ChildOfWisdom – No O_O**

**Katerina Riley – Yes, hmm...I don't know...**

**fatbublebunny132 – I was talking about the MoA ending, as in Mark of Athena. Wow, I forgot about the act...wow, I feel awful.**

**Guest – kk**

**GotSwagJackson0818 – I like you. You noticed my grammar. Only one other person commented about it in this story, and I wonder how people don't notice it. I edit it about twice, and then I read it once I post it and I'm like: "HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?" and then I give up on editing. True story bro.**

**Guest – I'm not sure...**

**KatieElizabethGrace – Wanna know why? NOPE!**


	15. Discovery

**Am I the only one here who thinks Jack should have joined Pitch? They'd be such a kickass team...**

Luke and Annabeth walked into what looked like an abandoned building. I didn't think I could easily slip in through the front door; if there were more people I could easily be ambushed. I scanned the wall, and saw an open window about a story high. I studied the wall. The bricks barely jutted out; it was possible to climb, but very difficult, especially with my cast. I guess I could just hold on with my right hand for balance and put the rest of my weight on my other arm and legs.

I started scaling the wall, falling once or twice, but managed to reach the window in ten minutes. I was on the second floor of the house, and there was a railing a few feet in front of me, looking down on the first floor. I crawled to the railing, and looked down. There was just one room with the lights on. It was dim, but I was able to make out Luke's and Annabeth's backs facing me from the end of a table. There were other people around the table, but the shadows covered their faces. I flexed out my fingers, which were still sore from the climbing. I army-crawled closer to the room, and strained my ears to hear their conversation. I grimaced inwardly as I thought about how my mom would tell me that I should never eavesdrop.

"-week" someone said.

"But...too soon...suspect."

"Can't..." Luke scolded.

"But why _not_?" Annabeth whined.

"Because you're Annabeth! We've been through this a million times!" One of the figures yelled at her. I wish I had my earbuds so I would have been able to pick up their entire conversation instead of just snippets.

"Think...suspects?"

"Well...way...acting, yes."

"I'll...better...time." This was getting too confusing.

"-others?" They muttered a few more words.

"Anyway...York." I suspected they were talking about New York, but you know, it was just a guess.

"Never...coming," a figure agreed.

"And...girl?"

"If...plan...disguise...two years." Annabeth's form seemed to flicker, and for a quick second, her hair turned red and her body shrunk. I rubbed my eyes. I must be tired. I heard Luke curse loudly.

"-go," he told her sternly.

"But no one-"

"Go! We can't be sure." He looked over his shoulder, looking at the window I had come through. He slowly scanned the second floor, and I quickly slinked back into the shadows just as his eyes passed over me. They stood up and walked to the another door. When they opened the door, I could swear-but that couldn't be possible. But I knew what I saw. I didn't understand it, but somehow...I had to tell Nico. I could probably trust Connor and and Thalia, but Rachel wouldn't understand this.

"Sloan! Go close the window upstairs. The cold is getting in and the heat is escaping."

"Yessir," he replied. _Crap. _I attempted to crawl to the room that was at the end of the hall. I managed to get in the room, but Matt saw me close the door.

"What?" I heard him whisper. I looked around the room frantically. Why were there kitchen supplies in here? Did they just move the kitchen upstairs or something? That would be stupid. Whatever, I just need a weapon. Let's see...spoon, no, butter knife, wouldn't do much damage...blender...pot holders...ah! A pan! I quickly grabbed it, and just in time too. Matt slowly opened the door and cautiously walked in. I hit him over the head with my weapon. Which reminds me, I forgot my Riptide at the house. I've become so careless.

"What the f-" I punched him under the chin, successfully knocking him out. I caught him by the front of his shirt just before he fell, and dragged him to the middle of the room. The pan thing always works in the movies...

I had to leave before Luke realized Sloan wasn't coming back. I walked out the room and looked downstairs. I heard sadistic laughter coming from the room Luke and Annabeth had entered, and winced slightly. I couldn't do anything at the moment. The other people from the meeting were laughing about something in the room with the door closed. I don't want to know. It looked like it was clear for me to go downstairs and walk out the front door. I weighed my options. On one hand, there was a good chance one of them would walk out of the room and catch me. On the other, it was really the only way. I really didn't want to jump out of the window, the shock would really hurt my arm, and climbing wasn't an option either. Again, thanks to my arm.

I took the risk to choose the front door option. I kept to the edges of the steps to reduce the sound of the creaking. Surprisingly, I made it to the door. The few of Kronos's Army didn't seem to be too cautious. No wonder we could track them down so easily. I turned the knob, still half expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and kill me. I opened the door, which unfortunately made a very loud _creak._ The laughter died down, and the house was silent. I heard footsteps coming from the two rooms. I swore under my breath and dashed out of there. I took the nearest turn, and heard someone yelling a threat at me. Had they seen me? I kept running until my arm couldn't take any more shock from each bound. I walked the rest of the way home, and fell asleep to the thoughts of what I had just witnessed. There was no way the group would stay in that house after tonight.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I love Saturdays. I can sleep in, and go to sleep early in the morning. The best part was, I didn't have homework, which is a rarity. Of course, my cousins and Connor had to ruin it by kidnapping me. Okay, maybe they didn't really kidnap me, more like asking me to come with them, but the tone in their voice told me I had no choice.

I was sitting in the back of Connor's van (Why a van, anyway? What other teenager owns a van?) while Thalia sat shotgun and Nico was sitting beside me. Did I mention the blindfolds? Yeah, Thalia and Connor blindfolded Nico and me. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention we were going to the rebellion's headquarters.

"Remind me again why we're not allowed to see where we're going?" Nico complained. "I mean, last time you just ignored me."

"Last time?" I asked. "You've gone to their head quarters before?" Naturally, I was ignored.

"Not everyone trusts you yet. In fact, only Connor and I trust you. You should be grateful we persuaded them to let you in," Thalia explained.

"Don't you guys have your HQ in Los Angeles?" I asked, remembering when the Big Three were telling us about the Rebellion. I heard a snort. Probably from Connor.

"Please, I was part of the MoA too. It's a decoy. We keep our captives there, in case they escape. That way, they give the false information to captives, and if they destroy it, thinking they're getting rid of us, they're getting rid of their own people."

"Nice."

"It was my idea," Connor admitted. There was a moment of silence.

"Are we there yet?" Nico randomly asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Shut up." Silence.

"What about now?"

"You're annoying."

"Are we there yet?"

"I'll strangle you." He shut up, knowing she wasn't kidding.

An hour passed before Connor confirmed we had arrived. They let us out and led us into a building, where they finally stripped off the blindfolds. The building looked like a school, except without any windows, and the walls were paint splattered. I din't even want to know. I saw two kids pass, carrying paintball guns, and wearing some sort of suit. I'm guessing some sort of armour that they were testing.

"C'mon, we have to go see Hera."

"As in Zeus's wife?"

"Exactly." They led us down through the hallway until we reached a classroom that looked like it could be an office. It probably was. There were five adults sitting at a table playing a card game. One of the women looked like she was in her early fifties and was wearing dark blue suit, and had a sharp, elegant face. I recognized her from a few pictures I saw in Zeus's room. Hera. The man beside her had a dark beard, small eyes, and extra belly fat. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts. I was guessing Dionysus, but the fact he was the only male adult in the room confirmed it. The other woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, was wearing a silver jacket and braided, auburn hair, and had the same face shape as Apollo. Artemis. There was another woman, who had the same features as Hera, except lighter hair, a more relaxed position, and was wearing a dark green sweater. Through the process of elimination, I chose her as Demeter. Then there was Athena. I could easily see the similarities between her and Annabeth, other than the fact Athena had dark hair, a different nose and looked older and more stern (obviously). Connor cleared his throat, and the adults looked up.

"Ah yes, hello Cale, Tina," Dionysus greeted. He looked over at us. "You must be Perry and Norman."

"Percy and Nico, sir."

"Yes yes, that's what I said." He turned back to look at his cards. Artemis looked at us, and her stare made me, what's the word? Uncomfortable.

"You said you wanted to meet them," Thalia said.

"Yes, of course." Hera replied, standing up and shaking our hands. "Athena will talk with Percy, while Dionysus will talk with Nico." Wait, what? Athena stood up and left the room. She turned around and looked at me in annoyance.

"Aren't you coming?" I rushed after her, and she led me through the halls. A paintball whizzed past my ear and I heard laughter from around the corner. I shot a glare at the corner.

The classroom we had entered was empty and pure white. In the middle of the room was a table with two chairs across from each other.

"Sit," Athena ordered. I nervously sat down in one of the chairs as she sat across from me.

"So, what are we-"

"Hand me your wrist," she interrupted. I put my hand on the table, and she flipped it over so it was palm-side up. She put her thumb on a vein in my wrist. A human lie detector. Not bad. I gave a small, slightly nervous, smile.

"I will ask you questions, and you will respond with the truth." I gave a curt nod. "Have you ever worked for the Murderers of America?"

"Athena, you know the-"

"Answer." I sighed.

"Yes, I have worked for the Murderers of America."

"Are you working with them now?"

"No."

"Why did you choose to join the MoA in the first place?" I thought about it. It was such a long time ago, I barely even remembered.

"I-I don't...I'm not sure."

"You are lying." I glanced down at her hand, and tried to remember more details.

"I was always pushed around as a kid," I admitted. "My classmates would always tease me because of my dyslexia and ADHD. They shoved me around. I guess I just wanted it to stop. I figured the only way to stand up to them was to become tougher than them." I chuckled at how stupid and naive I was. "Afterwards, I just wanted to get to know my father a bit more. I thought he would actually love me. I thought that my training would help me protect my mom and my friends." I hesitated. "Guess I was wrong." I looked up at Athena, and her eyes seemed to soften a bit, but her face was still hard.

"And why did you choose to stop working with them?"

"They lied to me. They told me they would protect me. Protect my mother as long as I obeyed their rules. That the purpose they were killing for was noble. They kill children," I explained, remembering what Damon had told me that day. I never really dwelled on it until now. "They killed my mother, even though I didn't break the rules. I was late, I was stalling. But that isn't a major rule. Not big enough to kill the only person I really love. They killed Bianca, for no valid reason. They don't even give a damn about what happens to their kids." I said all this staring straight into Athena's unnerving eyes. I looked down at my hands and noticed they were clenched. I slowly relaxed them.

"One final question." I looked back up at her. "What do you feel about my daughter?" This question caught me off guard.

"What? Who, Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"She's my best friend. Ever since we were seven. Thanks for taking my memories of her, by the way." Athena gave a smile that indicated no apology. "I can count on her just as much as I can count on Nico."

"Why do you want to save her? After all, you were supposed to kill her."

"I don't want to kill anymore," I replied.

"You are avoiding the first part."

"As I have told you, she's my best friend. I can't just let her die, especially not even knowing who or why they are doing this to her, not without telling her what I was supposed to do." I didn't want to tell Annabeth who I really was, but I had to tell her. It was only fair. She stared at me for a moment before releasing my wrist.

"Either you are a very good liar Perseus, or that is what you want to believe. Deep inside, you know the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not my place to tell. You will figure it out in time. You may return to the office." She walked out of the room, and I got up to follow.

When I entered the hall, Athena was no where to be found. I shrugged it off and started walking back the way we had came, until I felt a giant engulf me into their arms and into their chest so that I couldn't breathe.

"Mnygmflmph," I mumbled. The person released me and held me at arm's length. He had shaggy, brown hair, eyes that reminded me of a baby animal, and a large nose.

"Brother!" He engulfed me in another hug, but not as tight. "I knew you would come back!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey Tyson. Good to see you. You grew." He finally released me, and I had to crane my head up to get a good look at him.

"Now we can eat peanut butter and stop the bad guys together!" He had always liked peanut butter.

"Yeah. But that will have to wait. I have to get back to the office for something." Tyson nodded enthusiastically.

"I can come with you!"

"Awesome."

As we walked, Tyson was ranting on and about how much he missed me and what he had been doing. I never realized how much I had missed him. I walked into the office, but Tyson said he couldn't enter without permission, and he left to go do something, probably eat peanut butter or explode a few things. I walked over to the table that the ex-Olympians sat, and saw that Dionysus and Nico had already arrived. Nico, Thalia and Connor were sitting in extra chairs and were playing cards with the others.

"So you finally came back. Where's Athena?"

"She left without me. I thought maybe she'd return here." Demeter nodded.

"Sit." I pulled up an empty chair and sat beside Nico.

"Dionysus has decided that Nico will be accepted to the rebellion, but we must wait for Athena's decision." I nodded in understanding.

"How exactly do you decide?"

"Motivations," Hera simply replied.

"What exactly do you guys do? Besides try to stop the MoA and Kronos's army?"

"I can't tell you that until you are accepted." I looked over at Nico's cards.

"What are you playing anyway?" Nico opened his mouth to answer, but Athena walked in with a folder and a portable finger scanner.

"I apologize for being late."

"No need for apology. Have you come to a decision?" Hera asked calmly.

"He shall be accepted," she confirmed. She placed the finger scanner thing in the middle of the table. "Scan your left pinkie."

"My pinkie?"

"Yes. The fifth finger. The smallest one. The weakest one." Nico put his pinkie on the scanner and the scanner recognized it as 'Nicholas di Angelo.' Hera picked it up and started to click a few things. She placed it in front of me, and I did what Athena had instructed. This time, the scanner recognized me as 'Perseus Jackson.' Obviously. Hera picked it up and repeated her actions.

"Now you will be allowed to enter any Rebellion safe house."

"What about here?"

"You can. You must find out where it is first," Hera explained.

"We have to find it? You can't just tell us?" Hera gave me an amused smile.

"Now what fun would that be? Is there any other information you would like to share?" Athena looked straight at me, like she wanted me to say something. Her eyes bore into mine, and I almost seemed to hear her urging me to tell me about what I had found last night. I cleared my throat.

"I think there is something. I'm not sure it is important to you guys, but it's important to me and Athena. Even Nico, Thalia and Connor." Hera nodded, indicating that I should continue. I started to explain what I had seen.

Once I had finished, Nico's and Thalia's mouths were open and the adults' eyes were wider than usual.

"I didn't think they'd be that advanced," Dionysus commented.

"I've been thinking about it all day, and the pieces are starting to fit together. If my theory is correct-" I started.

"And if it is not?"

"Then we wait for the next opportunity. What I'm saying, is that if I am correct, and if my plan goes smoothly, we'll be able to stop the MoA for a while." Everyone looked at Athena. She was. After all, the master of plans.

"Let us hear the details of the boy's plan. It seems, if he is correct, which he seems to be, that his plan might work." I smiled. It wasn't everyday you got a compliment on your intelligence by Athena. I started telling them my plan. By the end, Nico was staring at me.

"You went without me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I didn't think I would run into Luke and Annabeth."

"I think you will need more evidence," Athena suggested.

"What do you mean? What kind of evidence?"

"You will find what you need in the box your mother gave you. I presume you opened it by now?"

"Uh..."

"Well then, I suggest you do. I'll send Connor and Thalia to take you home. You should start the plan on Monday," Athena said. She glanced down at my cast and scowled. "I think we can get that fixed up for you." She brought her hand to her mouth and told somebody to send in Will Solace, whoever he was.

"How are you going to get this fixed?"

"Some of Apollo's and Hermes's children have been working on formulas that will help speed up the healing process. I hope you don't mind us testing it on you?" Demeter asked.

"You mean this may not be safe?" She shrugged.

"I would expect that any medicine created by Apollo's kids would work. Hermes's kids are also reliable, but I choose not to let them test on anybody but themselves. They are loyal, but we can't trust them not to pull pranks." A boy about seventeen entered the room. He had light blond hair, a sharp nose, and was a bit on the short side. He carried a small vial of a liquid that resembled apple juice. He gave a quick glance at my cast and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Broken bone?" He took out a baggie from his pocket. "This speeds up the process of the more major injuries. Don't worry, it tastes better than it looks." The food looked like a giant version of hamster food. Green, dry, and flakey. I _really_ hope it tastes better than it looks.

"Do I drink it at the same time as I eat this or..."

"Take a bite, take a sip. Eat about a third of the green block and the entire vial of the drink." I did as I was told, and everyone was staring at me, as though they were waiting for me to die or something. I'm glad to say the advanced medicine tasted delicious, which is more than I can say for regular medicine. Unfortunately, my right arm started to hurt more than ever, and I let out a small groan.

"That would be the medicine finding the injury and helping fix it. It's a faster process of the bone mending itself, so it's a lot more painful than the normal healing. That's really the simplest way to put it," Will explained. "It'll last about two hours, then you can remove the cast. It'll probably be mended by then."

"_Probably_?" I complained through clenched teeth. Will gave a small wave and left the room.

"I think you should start heading back. I hope your plan goes smoothly Percy." I gave a nod of thanks, and we stood up and left. Athena stopped me as I walked through the door.

"I know you are not supposed to get any help from us, but in the box, you will find some pieces of technology you can use to hack, download, or to contact me." She handed me a key. "The lock was specially made so that it could not be picked. The lock actually scans the key, so no need to turn it."

"Why are you helping me?" I thought she hated me.

"I am helping Annabeth." She returned to the office, and I slipped the key into my pocket. I caught up to my cousins and Connor, was once again blindfolded, and we drove home with my arm screaming in agony.

**I was going to have it longer, but decided it would be way too long...uh...I watched Rise of the Guardians...and...The Hobbit...um...yeah, I have a boring life. **

**Oh yeah, who's excited for the world ending? Me!**

**Guest – Psh. It wasn't even three weeks...**

**Katerina Riley – Yes, but you should also factor in the fact they had been really good friends for three years (mentioned in a previous chapter) and she's someone Percy trusts. And thanks! Annabeth's not acting strange. She's acting normally in the situation she's in right now...but that is all I shall tell you.**

**brunetteAnnabeth – I did. She's dead (no, not really) Thank you.**

**Guest – This is...soon...**

**Dr Katniss Annabeth Nina – I SAW ITTTTT! IT'S AMAZING! GO WATCH IT! NOW! I WANNA WATCH IT AGAIN! Wreck it Ralph is also a pretty awesome movie. I like these more original ones (even though Rise of the Guardians was lightly based on a book) because you don't compare them with the book. And how do you know? Perhaps I was referring to the last Artemis Fowl book and changed topics (which I often do)**

**Jay – Dear child who reviewed, I have once again thoroughly enjoyed reading your reaction to my chapter :D I feel so warm and fuzzy inside...that might be because I just ate my hoodie though...**

**KatieElizabethGrace – Sure. If that helps keep you calm.**

**GotSwagJackson – I can tell you're newer, because at the beginning I updated once a week. The fastes for this story was five days, and out of all my stories, seven minutes is my record. But that's a drabble sooooooooo... I know right! How did you make it this far? I'd give up on reading a story if it has bad grammar...unless it's only like once every 150 words or so...then I don't mind as much.**

**cookielover2498 – They are talking about lollipops and unicorn rainbows! Thanks.**

**AllenMoyashiWalker – Is it? Is it reeaally? **

**Guest101 – If you mean the really mushy Percabeth found in the world of ff rather than the more canon Percabeth, then I wouldn't hold my breath, but it will come...in due time...this is a Percabeth story after all.**

**The Innocent Little Human – I want to give him a hug. She's acting weird because she can. Obviously. **

**Wimpyyoshi – Language Yosh (I shall call you that from now on. It is close enough.) What if our LA teacher reads that review, figures out it's you, and will look at you scornfully, huh? Bacon started freaking out when I told her...anyway...uhh...yes, good enough (I was planning on doing this in this chapter, so don't inflate your ego)? How about no. And thank you (wow, I think that's the first time I thanked you for anything...) And thank you agasin (setting a record here, now are we?) Maybe you should just update your story...**

**Guest – It bothers you? Perfect! I'm a natural at that! I missed this story too, so I decided I should stop getting distracted and write more than three sentences at a time.**

**Guest – Here's an orange.**


	16. The Plan Begins

**Wasabi? How you doin'? IT'S 2013! Why can't I write numbers in caps? You won't know I'm yelling. How will you know if I'm yelling? Writing 2013 on my papers in school will be weird...guess what? I survived the alpaca-lips. Yeah, I lost count of how many times I survived the end of the world. So what did you get for Christmas? I got books. And a guitar. And more books. I'm tired. And hungry.**

I took out the box from my drawer. These boxes held the rest of my memories of my childhood. Most had already returned, but there were pieces missing. I wasn't even fully positive I wanted all the memories back. What if there was something that could make things awkward between Annabeth and I? What if there was some horrible memory I had _wanted _to forget? But...Athena said that there were things that would help me.

I put the box aside and went to get the photo album instead. I wasn't ready for the box just yet. I flipped to random page. There was a picture with everybody hugging an annoyed me, with a Christmas tree in the back. Another picture showed my mom holding up a new eReader.. I remembered that the rest of us, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, Bianca, Annabeth and me, had saved up our money and combined it to get it for her. Another picture showed Annabeth and I sitting on the couch, with me holding up two fingers behind Annabeth's head.

I continued flipping through the pages. I couldn't believe how much things have changed. I barely see Tyson, Thalia doesn't fully trust Nico or I, and vise versa, Bianca's dead, and Annabeth and I seemed to be practically strangers. Mom had been alive, happy, and safe. I wished I could just go back to that time, where I didn't have any problems.

I took out the key Athena had given me, and set the box in my lap. I took a breath and put the key in the keyhole. I heard a click and I lifted the lid.

I saw my shark-tooth necklace and the friendship necklace sitting at the top. I slipped on the shark-tooth, and set the friendship necklace aside. There was also a small piece of red coral. I saw the image of Annabeth crying in a corner, and me finding something on the sea shore. Mini-Percy ran up to Annabeth and gave her the piece of coral. The memory faded. I picked up a ragged looking, stuffed owl. There was a small clump of dirt stuck in its fur, and I took out what I could. I continued looking through the items, remembering small bits with each object. By the end, I had a small headache from all the new memories.

The last thing in the box was a Rubik's Cube, and I set that aside, so I could use it for the last piece of proof I needed. I remember what my mom had said when Annabeth first got it. _"You're a natural. Even if you got amnesia and became a completely different person, you'd be able to figure it out. It's in your blood." _I knew my mom had been joking when she told her this, but right now, it was what I needed.

Athena had told me that she left some helpful gadgets of sorts in the box. I inspected the box a bit, looking for any kind of dent or something. I gave a light tap at the base, and it sounded hollow. I reached in the box and dug my fingernails into the edges, trying to lift it up. It must have an extra storage space. After a few minutes of picking (my fingernails were short, after all) I had managed to pry off the base. There was an ordinary looking USB, but there was a small note taped to it. In fact, for each object there was a note. The one for the USB said it could hack any computer, no matter how strong the firewalls were. The next thing was a fake nail with a small needle coming out from it. Luckily it was a short fingernail, rather than a long, womanly one. It was a tranquilizer needle. There were also a pair of contact lenses, which would allow me to have night-vision, and to tell if someone was lying. The note also warned that it would irritate my eyes for a bit, but I shouldn't rub them. There was a small skin-coloured sticker sort of thing I had to stick somewhere on my ear, the closer in the better, which would allow me to hear what Athena would be telling me from the other end. The last thing and a small mic that attached to the inside of my collar on my shirt. It would pick up a voice easily, and wouldn't be muffled, unless it was covered by a pillow or something. To turn it off or on, I just needed to press a small button with my finger.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Annabeth was pretty much avoiding me during school, which made the start of my plans so much harder, but I manage to catch her during lunch.

"Hey Annabeth!" I called. She turned her head slightly, but continued walking. I grabbed her arm, which forced her to look at me.

"Oh hey Perce, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. Hey, my mom got me this Rubik's cube last night to keep me occupied. I've been trying to solve it, and it's sort of starting to bug me. Could you try? Or maybe give me some tips?" She held out her hand, and I put the cube in her hand. She started turning the parts, and after about five minutes of me watching, she managed too get the red side solved. She handed it back and shrugged.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Thanks for trying." I walked away. I had the proof that I needed.

I'm going to skip to the end of school, because let's face it, school is boring. Like I said before, Annabeth had been avoiding me, so of course, I decided to follow her until I had an opportunity to o what was needed. Before I left though, I put on some of the gadgets. I put the hearing device thing on the concha part of my ear. I put the mic where needed, but kept it off. The USB and contacts were in my pockets.

I was keeping a close eye on Annabeth. Soon, we'd be alone. Obviously, my luck just doesn't stretch that far. A man came and slung his arm around my shoulder, causing me to stop.

"So Percy, long time no see, eh?"

"Hasn't been long Luke. Get your arm off of me." He removed his arm, but put his hand on my back, pushing me, telling me to walk with him.

"Do you want to hear an interesting story?" He took my silence as a chance to tell it. "So a couple nights ago, Friday night to be exact, I was just hangin' with a few of my buds, talking and stuff. Now normally, people don't like it when people eavesdrop and like their conversation private. Especially when it's inside their home. However, someone was upstairs, listening to us. When my friend went upstairs, he didn't come down. Then, we heard something in the hall. The door opening. Obviously, we went to check it out, but someone was already running away. All I remember seeing was black hair and a black leather jacket. We were thinking of maybe shooting him, but it would attract too much attention. Later, we found my friend, the one who went upstairs, unconscious in a room. Know anything about it?" So they figured out it was me. No point in lying.

"Can you blame me? I see you walking with Annabeth. I mean, Annabeth's my friend, and I don't want her to be in danger."

"The ever loyal hero," he mocked. "Your loyalty will get you killed. Just a heads-up: you can't save everyone. Now I want to know exactly how much you heard and saw." He rammed me against a wall."

"I was too far to hear everything. I also got distracted a few times by the designs of the house and missed parts. I barely saw anything. It was too dark except for a very dim light in the room you were in." I put on my best, honest, believable face I could as Luke studied me before letting me go. He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Hey Luke, wait. I have one question." He nodded, urging me to continue. "Why are you even against us? I mean, both of our groups have the same goal, sort of. I mean, is it just because Kronos was paranoid and thought his sons were trying to kill him?" He rose an eyebrow.

"That's what they told you? That he was psycho and ran away from his sons who took over?" His eyes turned angry, but it wasn't directed at me. "What did they tell you?"

"That's it." He sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story. Let's start with Kronos's dad-"

"Let me guess, Ouranos?"

"Actually, his given name was Cameron, but he was really into Greek mythology, and changed his name later to Ouranos, and named his son Kronos. It was Ouranous who was a bit wacko in the head. I can't remember which brain disorder he had, but it caused him to go on a killing spree. He was arrested and was supposed to get executed, but he escaped the prison.

"He set up some camp underground where he raised his family. His wife wanted to leave, but he didn't want her to sell them out. Eventually, he killed her, in front of his kids' eyes. They were like, three I think. He had a son and daughter. The son being Kronos, and I always forget his sister's name, because in the myth Kronos also had a bunch of kids, so I don't know what Ouranos chose.

"Anyway, he raised his kids to believe murder was the answer to all their problems. Kronos's sister got really curious and asked a lot of questions. By the time Kronos was eighteen, his father had enough of the curiosity, got paranoid about her escaping and giving him up, and killed her. Kronos loved his sister, and when he saw what his dad had done, he took his dad's old knife and killed him with it. It was his first chance to go out to the real world, because Ouranos locked them in and wouldn't let anyone leave. He found the keys and went out. He disposed of the body, and had his own kids and tried to raise them properly, but he didn't know how. Rhea, his wife, died giving birth to Zeus, so he had six kids, with Hades being the oldest at six. He didn't want to abandon them and leave them, so he tried raising them. To make a long story short-"

"Too late," I muttered. Luke gave me a glare.

"Kronos raised his kids the way his dad raised him, so the outcome wasn't too different. His kids plotted to kill their dad, because they thought he never loved them and were directing them the wrong path. They did want to stop killing, but they weren't careful enough. People found out. They didn't want to be put in jail. Cowards, really. Kronos happened to hear them discuss killing him. He ran away and tried to find people who would be willing to protect him. Of course, this somehow led to bloodshed, and here we are, still killing."

"That's not what the Olympians told me."

"They're liars."

"How do you know Kronos wasn't the one lying?" I shot. He shrugged.

"Who knows the real story. But I can tell you this: the MoA can't be trusted. They'll turn their backs on you when you need it." He almost sounded concerned, and what he just said sounded familiar for some reason. Luke left, and I was left by myself. I may as well kill time by looking for Annabeth. I still had something to do.

I was wandering the streets (maybe buying a hotdog or two) looking for Annabeth. I tried her house, the house I had broke into a few nights ago, the park, and basically everywhere I could think of. Turns out, Annabeth was the one to find me.

"Percy!" I turned around to see her jogging up to me. "Hey. I was looking for you." I hid my suspicion.

"Were you avoiding me at school?"

"What? No 'Hello Annabeth, nice to see you'?" I gave her a fake, sheepish smile.

"Hey. So, were you?"

"I just had to think about some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"None of your business," she told me teasingly. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I have to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Not here. Somewhere more private, maybe?" Well, that would definitely make things easier. I nodded, and she dragged me into an alleyway. It's always an alleyway. I casually leaned against a wall, and asked her what she wanted to talk to me about. She bit her lip and stood across from me. What she said sort of surprised me.

"Well, ever since I met you, at the beginning of the year, I've sort of liked you." She looked down, slightly blushing. "At first I thought it was a silly crush, but when you were with Rachel, I don't know. I got jealous. Something churning in my stomach, feeling angry at for no reason at Rachel, you know?" That sounded like what I felt when I saw Annabeth with Connor. I frowned slightly. Had I really been _jealous_? Of _Connor_? She chuckled lightly. "I guess I'm taking a bit of a chance here, but..." I pretended to be slightly nervous, pulling at the collar of my shirt, pushing the small button on the mic to turn it on. I didn't expect what she did next, but I was surprised. She kissed me. My teenage hormones sort of took over, and I started kissing back, the entire time thinking how wrong it was. By the time my senses kicked in, it was too late. Annabeth pulled back, holding two knives: one to my throat and the other to my stomach. She smiled cruelly at me.

"Tonight, you die," she warned. I smiled back at her, and for a moment, she looked confused. I used this to my advantage, and twisted her wrists, causing her to drop the knives. I can't say I wasn't hurt though. There was a small cut on my stomach, and the blood started to stain my shirt. At least, it felt that way, but I had my jacket on, with my hoodie underneath. I flipped our positions, so she was against the wall. My forearm was pressed to her throat, and Riptide was pushing a bit on her stomach. I looked at her fiercely, and she looked...panicked.

"I think you got it wrong. Tonight, _you_ die."

**Raise your hand if you saw that coming. *raises hand* Anyone catch the Clue reference?**

**Amy's Mischievous Little Owl – Sure, I'll check it out if I have time, or if I'm bored. Does this count as a surprise? Unless you've been expecting it or...**

**Jay- That's the first time I've been called a nerd (unless people call me one behind my back...nah) My friends usually call me an idiot. I agree with them. We're all idiots. In a good way...and if you called me stupid, I don't care. I have a comeback anyway. Trust me, I have tons of mistakes. I recently read it over, and stared at each mistake for thhirty seconds. Let's just say it took me a while to get through. Don't worry. I'm the one providing a story ;)**

**ElmoDaHorse – Thanks. I will.**

**The Innocent Little Human – well...they're not really enemies anymore...maybe a bit though.**

**SonOfTheOcean – How'd you guess? I wouldn't recommend overestimating me.**

**Misty's psyduck - Now...when you say "Real Annabeth"...**

**Mayhaah – Don't know how to take that sigh. I'm writing...I'm writing, don't worry. Thanks :D**


	17. Running Away

**Hello my minions! (you are still reading this, therefore, you are my minions. Simple logic.)**

**Seeing you may have forgotten, the last chapter ended with Percy about to kill Annabeth.**

"Percy, you don't know what you're doing," she pleaded.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," I growled back. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Annabeth."

"You are no Annabeth. _Who. Are. You?_" I pressed harder on her throat.

"M-my name is Tammi." she gasped, lacking oxygen. I took away my arm, but kept Riptide at her stomach. She made no attempt to escape. She glared up at me. With_ Annabeth's_ glare. Somehow, that made hurting her all the more difficult, and I had to keep reminding myself that this wasn't Annabeth. "Congratulations," she told me drily. "You figured it out."

"Why do you look like Annabeth?" I demanded. She didn't speak. My gaze flickered to her wrist. _The bracelet. _I grabbed her arm with my free hand and yanked off the strange bracelet. Tammi didn't even try to stop me. She knew she couldn't. Blood started dripping from her wrist, and her form started to change, the same way I had seen in the old house. Her body shrunk, her hair straightened and darkened into a fiery red, her skin paled, and her eyes changed from grey to brown.

"I know you will ask me. That bracelet simply lends me some of Annabeth's DNA, which allows me to take her appearance." I rose an eyebrow at her.

"It can't be that simple." She had the nerve to laugh.

"Obviously not. I just gave you the basic explanation. I assumed you wanted to understand." I pressed my knife harder into her stomach, and a red dot started slowly expanding on her shirt. It was one thing when my friends implied I was stupid, but when it was coming from an enemy, it fuelled my anger.

"What are you planning," I asked.

"I'm not planning anything."

"I meant Kronos's Army," I hissed.

"I thought it would be obvious. While you guys are trying to track down the petty rebellion, we've been growing. We're going kill your leaders, and without your leaders, your numbers will scatter. Either they will be with us, or against us. Their choice. We will rule America by fear, for we hold it in our power to kill whoever we choose." I stared at her for a few moments.

"That is such a cliched plan. In the movies and books that plan always failed."

"Well this is real life."

"_Ask her where her headquarters are,"_ I heard Athena say through the earpiece. I can't believe I forgot about that.

"Where are your headquarters?"

"Why would I tell you?" I pressed harder and she clenched her teeth. "I won't tell you. I won't betray Kronos."

"You've already betrayed America, what's the difference?" I challenged.

"It's not like you're not." That struck a nerve, but I refused to let her know it.

"Would the bracelet work on a dead body," I questioned.

"I'm not stupid. I know what you're planning. But killing me won't do any good. They'll find out." She didn't only mean Kronos's army, she meant the MoA. She was trying to get under my skin.

"Just answer the question."

"Betraying your own flesh and blood now?" I clenched my teeth.

"My flesh and blood is only me. We may be related by blood, but I am not family with anyone who's loyal to the Murderers of America," I snapped, thrusting Riptide through her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain, and she stared at me with loathing and disbelief.

"You are destined to die. Don't expect to be a big hero."

"Everyone dies. I don't want to be a hero, but when I die, I will have done something," I retorted. After a few minutes of watching Tammi bleed and groan in pain, I finally slit her throat so her death would be final. I snapped the bracelet back on her wrist, and her form flickered. I was now staring at the body of Annabeth Chase. Something tightened in my chest. I looked away. I contacted Nico through the watch that I had done the deed.

Nico arrived within ten minutes, the whole time Athena was nagging at me about how I should have pried further, ask about Annabeth, how I lost control, and I should have been a bit more merciful with the length of her death. I was urged to take out the earpiece, but then Athena would have my head. Nico looked at Annabe-Tammi.

"Looks like stage one is complete," he noted. I spared a glance at the body that I had hid behind a garbage can. Blood was still flowing from her wounds, but it was slow. There was also a faint trail of blood that I had attempted to clean with a rag. Luckily, people that walked passed didn't pay any attention to teenagers hiding in alleyways. It still pained me to look at Annabeth's body.

"Time to call," I said as I slipped out my phone. I speed dialled Zeus and told him the nearest address. I hung up before he could reply, and I knew he knew I had finished a kill. I explained what I had learned to Nico, and he listened thoughtfully. I tried to push away the feelings of guilt I had. I had never felt this much regret taking someone's life. I had always been able to push away my guilt. Today had been different. I kept telling myself she deserved to die. _Nobody deserved to be slaughtered. _A small part of me kept telling me. I always replied with the same answer:_ It was to save Annabeth. _I couldn't even reassure myself. _There could have been another way. You will pay, karma always wins in the end. _I mentally chuckled at myself. I was already talking to myself. Next thing you know, I'll be seeing my imaginary friend from kindergarten.

"Perce, you okay?" I jumped slightly at Nico's voice.

"Fine," I replied.

"You don't sound fine. If you want to back ou-"

"No! I'm not backing down. Annabeth's counting on me." My eyes started darting around. I was half expecting Luke to jump out at me for killing his friend, or maybe one of the big three for finding out how I was trying to deceive them. I had to relax. I finally sighed and let my body sag a bit. "I'm fine." Nico looked at me for a few moments before asking if he could ask me a question.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Do you love her?" I looked at him, but he broke his gaze.

"It's just...you seem to care for Annabeth a lot. Even when we were kids, despite your constant fights, you guys were almost inseparable. You guys had each other's backs. And the tension between you two-"

"Tension?" I asked. I never really noticed any tension between the two of us.

"It's not obvious, don't worry, but the tension makes it seem like you two are more than friends. So, do you love her?"

"I-" I didn't know how to reply. I would save her with my own life if I had to. But it was the same with Nico, hell, Thalia too. And when she was dating Connor...I was more convinced that I was jealous of Connor. I didn't want him to have her. _I _wanted her, I realized. I couldn't stand her being happier because of some other guy. But that could have also been a brother's protectiveness. And I couldn't stand looking at her dead figure, even if I knew it wasn't really her. I knew I cared for her, but _love?_

"I don't know," I finally decided.

"_I do,"_ I heard Athena say with slight disapproval. I ignored her. Nico and I loitered around until Hermes showed up in a similar SUV as Poseidon's. He picked up Tammi's body and put her in a body bag that was in the trunk of his vehicle. After he closed the trunk, he turned to us, wiping his hands.

"That took you quite a while," he noted.

"We got it done," Nico replied cooly. Hermes smiled back at us.

"I guess you did. Though you might want to tell Zeus that. He isn't very happy about the time it took you. You got the assignment in August. It's a week into November now." He climbed into the front seat, then leaned his head out the door. "By the way, Zeus wanted me to tell you that you should find a place outside Frisco. You can stay at Gwen's for another two weeks, and if you haven't found a place by then, you can stay in HQ until necessary. Before that, you can't come back to New York." I nodded. The police might follow us if we seemed suspicious. He drove off, I turned off my communication with Athena, and we headed back home.

"You know what this means right?" Nico asked, glancing at me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"It means that we can't save Annabeth for another two weeks, just in case the MoA might be watching us." Nico nodded. "But Kronos's army knows that Tammi's dead. They don't know that we know that she's Tammi, but they are suspicious. They can't bring Annabeth 'back to life,' so they won't need her. They won't just let her go, they'll kill her." Nico stopped, and I was a few steps ahead of him when I also stopped and looked back at him.

"Percy, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." I gave him a wide smile that may or may not have looked insane.

"We're busting her out." Nico's eyes darkened.

"What you're saying is crazy! We don't even know where they've hid her!" He lowered his voice and stepped closer to me. "If the MoA figures out she's actually alive, they'll kill us. Kronos's army will come after us once they've realized we took Annabeth, in which case they'll be certain we knew about Tammi, all the more reason to kill us. And you know how determined they are. They won't hesitate to kill anyone in the way, even if there's a way around it. Saving Annabeth before we get into headquarters will put innocent people's lives at risk!"

"You're being pessimistic," I argued.

"And you're being too naive! We don't even have a place to hide out for the next two weeks!"

"Then we find a place! When we do, we'll save her, and keep her hidden." Nico calmed down a bit, ,and we started walking again.

"I get it, you care about her. She's my friend too. But we can't be certain if we're safe. If_ she's_ safe."

"What's life without a few risks?"

"You are just so stupid. Heroic, but stupid."

"I know it's stupid, but I can't let her die. I couldn't live with myself if she died and I could've done something."

"I get it Perce. Once we find a place, we'll save her. Just be glad Athena's doesn't know about the plan."

"She's her daughter, I'm sure Athena wouldn't mind."

"I still don't think she'd be happy about it."

_**LINEBREAK**_

"Hurry up, Nico," I hissed, slipping my jacket over my hoodie.

"It's a stupid plan. They probably fled to the other side of the city. Just stop and think for a second!"

"They'd be expecting us to think they'd flee, so they'd stay here, where we wouldn't expect them to be." Nico started muttering things under his breath as he slipped his sneakers on. It was 10:00pm, and we were going out to look for a suspicious looking house. It was a horrible plan, but it was all I had, and Nico didn't have a better idea. Most people would be indoors, so there was a smaller chance that there would be witnesses. We also brought the gadgets that Athena had given us, just in case of an attack or something. Nico was wearing the ear piece and mic this time, along with the tranquilizer-nail. I had the USB secured in a smaller secret pocket in my hoodie, along with the contact lenses in my eyes. Athena wasn't lying when she said it would irritate my eyes, and I had come close to rubbing them before I stopped myself. They caused me to blink a lot, which helped a bit, and they gave my eyes a blue-ish tint to my eyes. They were unlike night-vision goggles, because I saw everything in it's normal colour, only a more vibrant, which made smaller objects easier to find, whereas the goggles made everything green.

"By the way, even Athena thinks this is a horrible idea," Nico pointed out as we went out the door.

"Shut up. Maybe if you told her the circumstances, she'd agree with me."

"She doesn't."

"Whatever."

We continued walking and bickering, quieting down every time we saw someone. Nico finally stopped, holding an arm in front of me.

"Hold on, I saw something. Is there anything in that alley?" he whispered, gesturing to the alley behind us. I peered into the space between the two buildings and did a quick scan.

"A teenager about eighteen is perched on the fire escape. Dark hair, dark clothes, dark eyes and I'm pretty sure he was wearing an eyepatch. He's got a long knife attached to his belt, and a hand resting on his gun's handle. Kronos's army, I saw the tattoo." Nico nodded and slipped out his gun. He slipped into the alley and I heard him shoot, his silencer muffling the sound. Then I saw Nico's body fall.

"Nico!" I rushed toward him, pointing my gun at the teen, who was also pointing a gun at me. I saw him pull the trigger, and a sharp pain ran through my neck. I dropped my gun, and my hand flew to the wound. No blood. I pulled out a tranquilizer dart. Then I blacked out. _He didn't want to kill me. Why?_

_**LINEBREAK**_

I woke up in a semi-dark room, with my hands tied to a wooden chair. I looked over to see that Nico was in the same state as me. The boy with the eyepatch was guarding the door, and Luke was pacing back and forth, almost as though he was worried. I immediately did a weapon check, and found that he hadn't touched any of our weapons.

"What do you want, Castellan?" Nico snarled at him. He jumped and looked over at us. He was jittery.

"Good, you're finally awake. I don't have much time-"

"Why haven't you killed us?" I interrupted.

"I do apologize for the straps, but I couldn't have you attacking me as soon as you woke up. I haven't killed you, because I need your help." I opened my mouth to speak, but Luke raised his hand to tell me to stay quiet. "As you probably already know, I'm the leader of Kronos's army." He came over to us and undid the straps. We stayed seated, and I glanced over at my cousin to see that he was turning on the mic. "Kelli is another member, and she's been second-in-command for a while now. Kelli has been in charge of the devices we've been using, such as the shape shifting bracelet we used to mimic Annabeth."

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"She's gone out of control. She's power hungry. Her plan is more than just take over the world. Not everyone respects her decisions, but they listen to me. She's injected me with a chip, which will allow her to control me. I won't be in charge of my body anymore. As long as the chip is active, she could control a dead body. I think the science of it involved the spine, but I never really pay attention to the explanations. We don't have much time before it's activated. I need you to help my destroy it."

"Why can't you get your guard over there to help? Or get someone to do some kind of surgery or whatever to get it out." He shook his head, and I noticed beads of sweat rolling down his neck. This chip is the only copy, and it will take years to duplicate from scratch. If Kelli finds out that someone else was involved, she'll kill them."

"Why would you care?"

"This is my family Nico, I can't have them hurt. You two are powerful. You'll be able to help stop us, and the MoA. You can bring peace between the half-bloods, at least for a while. Unfortunately, death will have to be involved." Luke took out an envelope fro his pocket. "I don't have time to explain everything, but I've written it out. It'll tell you how to save Annabeth. Keep her safe. Stop us. Stop the MoA. You have to promise me." Nico looked at me.

"He's telling the truth, I confirmed. The contact lenses didn't show any signs of him lying.

"That's a pretty big promise, but we can try," Nico assured.

"How do we destroy the chip, I mean it's inside you..." I trailed off.

"There'll be an electric shock that will run through my body. Most likely deadly, seeing as this is more or less of a prototype, and Kelli designed it." As much as I had hated him, I had come to respect Luke. I think I have for a while, though I had no reason to. He was willing to sacrifice himself for his family.

"You're talking about suicide!" A shudder went through his body, and his eyes had an almost yellow-ish tint to them.

"How noble of him, don't you think?" he snarled with venom. His eyes flickered back to their normal blue shade.

"It's starting. Give me a knife! I have to do it now. I reached into my pocket and unsheathed Riptide. I had to give it to him. It was the only way to save innocent lives. Maybe not all of them, but most of them.

"Toss him the knife!" Nico yelled at me. I passed it too him, but before he caught it, his eyes changed again. I was too late.

"You fool. Luke, your death will be very painful." His right arm was shaking, but it was slowly going towards his upper-left arm. When I looked closer, I saw that the contact lenses showed me the chip. It was a faint outline, just under his left arm. It would almost be impossible to hit if Luke was fighting somebody. When he cut himself, a shudder ran through his body, and I could see electric currents go through his body. It took most of my willpower to stay seated. Luke screamed as he collapsed to the floor. He finally lay motionless; lifeless. Luke Castellan was dead.

The guard looked sadly at his friend with his one good eye, Then picked him up and put him in the corner, where the shadows hid him. At least, for the people that didn't have advances contact lenses. Nico went over where Luke had dropped the envelope, and picked it up. He handed it to me, and I opened it. Inside was a letter, a keycard, and another set of regular keys. Two keys. A key to a car, and a house key. I unfolded the letter, but I couldn't quite make out the words. The writing was shaky, and I wasn't in the mood to fight my dyslexia. I looked over at the guy with the eyepatch.

"Could you read this for us? We have dyslexia, and I have a feeling we don't have time for us to decipher it." He took the letter and cleared his throat.

"_Percy and Nico,_

_I know we've had our differences in the past, but we have to help each other. You must stop Kelli and the MoA, and I'll help you free Annabeth. Hopefully they haven't killed her yet. If you still don't know where you are, you're in our headquarters, in a secret building in Mt. St. Helens. Ethan can lead you out." _The guard stopped reading to tell us he was Ethan._ "Annabeth is in room 36. It's a prison can take you there. You can trust him by the way, he's a spy for the rebellion. Act as though you're prisoners. I've told Ethan how to sneak you in and out. Once you get out of Headquarters, Ethan will lead you to my car. The keys are in the envelope. There's a GPS, and all you have to type in is _home. _You can hide out at my house as long as you need to. My mom is still in the insane asylum, so the house will be yours. I also called the school a couple months ago, to say you three will be attending on November 20th, so I hope you'll take my offer. The school is Yancy Academy, and it's a boarding school, so you should have a few days to get ready. So I guess you won't be using my stuff that much anyway. Good Luck._

_-Luke_

_PS. You might find it easier if the MoA and Kronos's Army is in a group, and then call the FBI to arrest them. I'm sure Ethan will tell any other spies to flee." _Ethan handed the letter back to us.

"So what's the plan?" Nico asked.

"We don't have much time before Kelli starts looking for us. I'm going to take you to the prison cell that Annabeth's in, and you'll be my prisoners. From there, there's an extra room that only Luke's card will be able to open. In there, we'll get you three a disguise. I'll leave, and you follow a few feet behind. Act casual, we have to act normal. No raising suspicion. I'll only be able to lead you to the elevator that takes you to the tunnel at the base of the mountain."

"Volcano," Nico corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, there'll be a path that leads you to a nearby fast food restaurant. His car is a black pick-up truck. There's a red plaid blanket laid out in the back." Nico rubbed his hands together.

"Let's get started."

**So what did you do on Valentin's day? I crashed one of my friend's date with two other friends. Fun. I also watched Warm Bodies. Awesome movies. Zombie's name is R...love interest is Julie...hmmm...R(omeo) and Julie(t). Nah, must be a coincidence. **

**The Goddamn Dark Knight - Were you talking about Annabeth or Tammi? **

**ElmoDaHorse - Yes. No prob. **

**Jay1697 - I've been told I'm mean before...many times..but never been called a nerd except by you. **

**Mayhaah – Good. Too badc you got nothing...**

**DaughterofPoseidon917 – Oh? Did you now? Mkay.**

**SonOftheOcean – it's an inside joke. My friend killed me about two years ago, but I survived.**

**csarcher3 – That's what most of the Aus are like. Thanks :D **

**brunetteAnnabeth – Don't worry, I don't usually pay attention either. I wing it and hope for the best. But that's school, not ff. Don't worry though, I'm sure you're not the only one... I think...**

**dreamchaser31lucky – Thanks :)**

**pysyco warack – This is quick...sorry.**

**Misty's psyduck – Keep wondering. I BROUGHT YOU AN UPDATE!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl – Sorry :/ I'll try harder to update.**

**heywhatsup55 – Thank you ^.^**

**Coldflame18 – No. They can't. Nopenopenope.**


	18. The Great Escape

**Previously, on MoA:**

_"__Percy and Nico,_

_I know we've had our differences in the past, but we have to help each other. You must stop Kelli and the MoA, and I'll help you free Annabeth. Hopefully they haven't killed her yet. If you still don't know where you are, you're in our headquarters, in a secret building in Mt. St. Helen's. Ethan can lead you out." __The guard stopped reading to tell us he was Ethan.__ "Annabeth is in room 36. It's a prison can take you there. You can trust him by the way, he's a spy for the rebellion. Act as though you're prisoners. I've told Ethan how to sneak you in and out. Once you get out of Headquarters, Ethan will lead you to my car. The keys are in the envelope. There's a GPS, and all you have to type in is __home. __You can hide out at my house as long as you need to. My mom is still in the insane asylum, so the house will be yours. I also called the school a couple months ago, to say you three will be attending on November 20th, so I hope you'll take my offer. The school is Yancy Academy, and it's a boarding school, so you should have a few days to get ready. So I guess you won't be using my stuff that much anyway. Good Luck._

_-Luke_

_PS. You might find it easier if the MoA and Kronos's Army is in a group, and then call the FBI to arrest them. I'm sure Ethan will tell any other spies to flee." __Ethan handed the letter back to us. _

_"__So what's the plan?" Nico asked. _

_"__We don't have much time before Kelli starts looking for us. I'm going to take you to the prison cell that Annabeth's in, and you'll be my prisoners. From there, there's an extra room that only Luke's card will be able to open. In there, we'll get you three a disguise. I'll leave, and you follow a few feet behind. Act casual, we have to act normal. No raising suspicion. I'll only be able to lead you to the elevator that takes you to the tunnel at the base of the mountain."_

_"__Volcano," Nico corrected._

_"__whatever. Anyway, there'll be a path that leads you to a nearby fast food restaurant. His car is a black pick-up truck. There's a red plaid blanket laid out in the back." Nico rubbed his hands together._

_"__Let's get started."_

**Seeing as I took me a long time to update, I think that might help to refresh your memory^**

"I remember why I hate handcuffs," Nico grumbled.

"It's only for about half an hour at the most," I tried to reassure, trying not to rub my wrists against the metal.

"I have to put bags over your heads," Ethan told us. He seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. We stayed quiet as we were enveloped in darkness. Ethan led us through the hall by our shoulders, holding a knife casually against our collar bone. I assumed it was both of us anyway. I was nervous. We were on enemy territory, trusting someone we just met, who happened to be on the enemy's side. We didn't have any reason to trust Luke anyway, and what would stop Ethan from carrying out his part of the plan?

Eventually, after many turns, we were shoved into a room, and heard the door close behind us. I heard Ethan flick on a light switch, and the bags were taken off our heads. Ethan fiddled with the cuffs until they were released, and I rubbed my sore wrists. I looked around the room, seeing cells on one side of the wall, and the other room had weapons. I winced as I saw the blood on them. These were torture weapons. I swear, if they used those on Annabeth-

"Percy," Nico said, nodding his head at the last cell. A figure was in the corner, knees to the chest, head resting on their knees. I immediately recognized the curly blonde hair.

"Annabeth!" I rushed towards the cell, and the other two followed me. She lifted her head.

"Percy? Nico?" she asked weakly.

"Hold on, we're getting you out of here." I turned to Ethan. "You have the key, right?" He shook his head.

"This isn't my department." I cursed under my breath. I fished around my pockets looking for two paper clips.

"Wait, Percy! Don't-" I put the clips in, and felt an electric surge pass through me. A faint buzzing sensation came over me and I couldn't seem to move. I finally managed to pull away, and I smelled a faint burning coming from my clothes. Nico was laughing, Ethan was just giving a small half smile, and Annabeth looked like she was about to face palm.

"I tried to warn you Seaweed Brain, but would you listen? No." I only then noticed the bags under her eyes, and how she didn't hold herself up as high as she usually did. She looked exhausted. She was leaning on the wall, and I noticed scars on the insides of her arms.

I felt a coolness on my neck that I wasn't used to, so I reached up and noted my hair was sticking up.

"So tell me Nico," I began. "Do I look like a mad scientist?" We both started laughing.

"You two better shut up before someone hears," Ethan warned. We shut up.

"So how do we get Annabeth out?"

"It needs a key code," Annabeth told us, lazily pointing at a spot on the wall. Ethan walked over and removed a panel, to reveal a set of numbers. I turned to Annabeth.

"8-1-5-6." Ethan punched in the numbers, and the cell door opened. Annabeth stood up hesitantly and walked towards us, but her steps weren't straight. When was the last time she had slept? I grabbed her shoulder, trying to keep her steady, but I think that's when exhaustion over took her. She slumped forward, and I managed to grab her before she fell. She clutched my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist to support her, and she kept holding onto my shoulder.

"I-I can do this."

"Annabeth, you need rest," I tried prompting.

"Not until we get out."

"We don't have time for this," Ethan told us impatiently. "Get in," he ordered, motioning towards a door he was holding open.

"Where did that door come from?" Nico wondered aloud, walking into the new room. I followed with Annabeth stumbling beside me. Ethan closed the door behind us. The room was a beige colour, with mirrors on two of the walls that were perpendicular to each other. The floor was hardwood, and was littered with empty makeup kits and face paints. On one of the shelves, there were those head mannequin things modelling masks and wigs. There were also cases of fake noses and ears, along with a series of fake facial hair. On another counter, there were new make up kits, and some hair products. Against one wall, there was one of those hair washing stations that you often find at a hairdresser's. Ethan rubbed his hands together, a glint in his eyes.

"Okay, let's get started. Annabeth, you're weaker than expected, so we'll pose you as a newbie who got beat up."

"I'm not weak," she protested weakly. She turned to me. "What's going on?"

"Your escape." I explained the plan to her, completely zoning out Ethan's explanations.

"You okay with that Percy?" he asked.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." He nodded.

"I'll do Nico first." Ethan lead him to the hair washing station and began his work.

_**LINEBREAK**_

By the end of our "makeovers," Nico's hair was slicked back neatly, showing off his large forehead. Well, I guess it wasn't that large, but I expected it to be a bit smaller. I never really saw it before, Nico's hair covering his face half the time and all. Anyway, Ethan had applied some makeup to his face, so his face wasn't its usual milk white. It was more of a light tan. Anyway, he was wearing grey skinny jeans and a green T-shirt that showed off his biceps. Definitely not his style.

Annabeth's hair was straightened and let down, with a few strands sticking out. Ethan had used his stage makeup or whatever to give her a convincing black eye, and her red long sleeved shirt had one arm ripped off, and a bandage wrapped around her bicep with a red blotch that was used as blood. She was wearing black jeans that were splattered with mud, and a fake nose ring.

My hair had been spiked, and the ends were dyed blue. I was wearing brown contact lenses (I took out Athena's first though), and was wearing assassin pants and a loose, black T-shirt, along with a red tie I would never wear. Ethan had also given me a bigger, rounder nose. The point was to make it as convincing as possible that we weren't the enemy, which included our appearance. Something about clothing that gives away your personality. I think that's a load of bull, but I'll go with it, as long as it was over soon. The extra weight on my neck and face was already starting to annoy me.

"I wouldn't have expected this to be your hobby," Nico said, looking distastefully at himself in the mirror.

"It's not one I enjoy."

"You seemed very enthusiastic about it," I countered. He glared at me.

"I swear if you bring this up to anyone, you'll wish you were in the deepest parts of hell instead."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here. I want to get to Connecticut before everyone realizes we're the enemy." This time Nico supported Annabeth, and Ethan told Nico and Annabeth to wait a few steps before following him, and for me to follow them fifteen feet away. Ethan handed me the keys to the room, and instructed me to make sure it was locked. Annabeth stood by the door watching Ethan.

"Okay Nico. We can go," she said quietly. "Good luck Percy." They left and I went to watch their retreating figures. I soon followed, locking the door behind me. I walked silently, keeping Nico and Annabeth in my line of vision. My nose started itch. Stupid fake nose. I didn't see the reason for wearing these disguises, I mean, I haven't seen anybody yet. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I froze. Shit. Someone found me.

"Hey, do you know where the bathroom is? I get sort of lost sometimes. I looked around and saw a boy about fourteen blushing.

"Sure." I pointed the way I was coming from. "Take the second turn to the right, third to the left, and the next left. It's one of those doors," I improvised.

"Thanks, I owe you." I turned back to follow Nico and Annabeth again. They were gone. Well this really wasn't my day. I started rushing the way they were going, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to go left or right. I chose right. I mean, right is always right, right? Unfortunately, I ran into a girl with blue hair and light brown eyes that almost looked orange.

"Hey watch it!" she yelped. "What's your rush?" She glared at me. I glared right back. May as well give off a tough expression.

"Well I wasn't the one standing in the middle of the hall."

"I wasn't the one not watching where he was going," she shot back.

"I wasn't the one who got all worked up about getting bumped into."

"Whatever. What do you need help with?" She stopped glaring, but she kept staring at me in an unnerving way.

"What makes you think I need help?"

"You're a newbie. Newbies need help with everything."

"What makes you think I'm new?"

"You're wearing black and red."

"Then what do grey and green represent?"

"Insanity. Didn't they teach you this at orientation?"

"I don't tend to pay attention," I said, making it clear to drop the subject.

"Well you better not make that mistake again. Severe consequences and al that. Now back to the previous question: what do you need help with?"

"Why would you help me?"

"Because you're cute. What do you need help with?" she repeated for the third time. I wasn't expecting her answer, but I replied nonetheless.

"Where the nearest exit?" A look of understanding crossed her face.

"Don't worry. Everyone gets lost. I've been here five years and I still lose my way." She pointed to the ceiling. "Follow the black dots. I looked up and saw a trail of small dots that were separated by three foot intervals.

"Huh. Thanks I guess." She winked at me.

"Catch ya later cutie." She started walking away. So much for wanting to kill me for running into her. I looked up and started following the dots. Turns out, I should have taken the left turn. Oh well.

I finally found the exit and jogged down the slope until I reached the parking lot that was mentioned in Luke's letter. I looked around, panting slightly, until I saw Nico leaning against a pick up truck, looking around wearily. He spotted me, and his face turned into anger. I walked to him, and when I got in front of him, he punched me in the face.

"Ow," I muttered, holding my cheek bone.

"Serves you right for having us worried sick. Get in. I'm taking first shift.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"She fell unconscious as soon as I mentioned this was our ride. She was exhausted. Ethan went off somewhere after showing us the exit, but he didn't know you went missing."

"I didn't go missing. I got delayed. I'm going to get a cold drink. I'm thirsty and I need something for my face."

"Hurry up." He started up the ignition. I went into the 7-Eleven and bought a can of coke.

"What's the occasion? The guy asked, motioning to my tie and taking my money.

"No occasion," I growled. I'm starting to hate ties that are worn for no occasion.

When I got back to the car, I saw Nico had attempted to mess up his hair. It didn't work too well. I pressed the cold can against my sore face. That felt much better.

"Took you long enough," Nico grumbled, leaving the parking lot. I peeled off the extra material used for my nose, and took off my tie.

"Wait!" Nico looked at me in annoyance. "I have to get my mom's box. And the photo album!"

"We don't have time."

"It's the only thing I have left of Mom."

"It's not like I have anything left of Bianca. Suck it up."

"You have that Hades figurine from mythomagic, don't you? The one Bianca got you for your birthday? And there are pictures of her in the album," I pleaded.

"You risk our lives too often Percy. As long as you hurry up." I relaxed in my seat.

"Thanks."

"Don't get used to it." I looked over at Nico and chuckled to myself.

"What?" Nico glanced at me from the side of his eye, then started glaring at the road again.

"He made you wear black and green."

_**LINEBREAK**_

I pulled over to the side of the road and shook Nico awake.

"Why did you wake me up?" he complained. "I was having a good dream for once."

"Your shift Nico. If it makes you feel any better, it's only half an hour."

"So why can't you drive?"

"I'm going to pass out any minute."

"Fine." We got out of the truck, but I checked up on Annabeth in the back. I pulled back the blanket that was covering her, and she was still sleeping soundly. Her hair had started to curl up again on her pillow. I was surprised she could sleep through all those bumps. I scrunched my eyebrows up in worry. What if she wasn't okay? _Of course she's not okay. She just spent over two weeks with Kronos's army. _

"She okay?" Nico asked tiredly.

"Still asleep."

"Good. She needs rest. Who knows how much sleep she got in that cell? Or wherever she was during the time they replaced her. You should get some sleep too, Perce."

"It's been two days Nico. She hasn't woken up yet."

"You're not the only one that's worried about her. We'll worry more when we arrive to Luke's. Now sleep."

My thoughts drifted to different things throughout the half hour. _I hope Annabeth will be okay. They __couldn't have hurt her that bad, right? She was strong. I'm tired. I don't want to go to a boarding school. I have to tell Annabeth the truth. I can't lie to her any longer. That tree looks weird._

"We're here Percy," Nico said, waking me after I dozed off again. We carefully picked up Annabeth from the back, and I held her bridal-style, while Nico took the box and album. He unlocked the door to Luke's old home, and we stepped inside. The first thing I thought was _dark, _but then I remembered it was 1:00am. Nico flipped on the lights, and I walked to where I assumed the living room was. I placed Annabeth on the couch, and went to get some water. Luckily, there were still cups and plates and utensils and stuff. I washed off the dust, and filled it with clean water from the tap.

"Why are there still expired Kool-Aid bags and burnt cookies in the fridge?" Nico wondered aloud. "Why isn't there any real food."

"If there was, it would probably be spoiled. Luke said he hasn't been here for years." Nico continued muttering about his hunger. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. You're buying food tomorrow. Better be before I wake up too." I rolled my eyes.

"You won't be up until six in the evening. I don't have anything to worry about." He scowled at me before going upstairs to look for a room. I went back to the living room and knelt down beside Annabeth. I trickled some water into her mouth, and instead of it dripping out from the side of her mouth like the previous times we tried, she swallowed it. That was a good sign. She was regaining consciousness. I think. I hope. I trickled more into her mouth, a bit faster this time. When I took away the cup from her mouth, she groaned. I moved her a bit, so she was sort of sitting.

"Annabeth? Can you hear me?" I whispered. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Percy?" What-" I interrupted by grabbing her face in my hands and pressing my lips onto hers.

**How many of you saw the official trailer for the SoM movie? My thoughts throughout it were basically: No. That is not what happens Ooohh...nice effects. NO THAT IS WRONG GROVER WHY ARE YOU THERE? Inaccuracies. **

**Happy Easter! **

**Blackwolfy – Thanks :3**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard – Yeah, it was an awesome movie. Of course I'll continue! I just get distracted easily so...**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl – Well, Luke died a hero, right? **

**ShadyRach – Well I think to that extent to people I hate, but you know, it's good to know you're a nicer person than me. Tammi is always an exception ;) Lots of movies are predictable. Thanks for the luck.**

**BookDevourer52 – Thanks :)**

**SonOfTheOcean – He killed himself by destroying the chip that controls him even if he's dead. Only he knew where it was and they were running out of time, so he used the last bit of his...free will to destroy what was controlling him. **

**csarcher3 – T hanks :)**

**DaughterofPoseidon917 – I have to do that too with stories that take a while to update. Sorry 'bout that :/**

**ElmoDaHorse – Sorry :/ I hate it when I have to do that...**

**Katerina Riley – I'm clever that way :P**

**ChildOfWisdom - :3 Thanks**

**Emchmi999 – Thanks :)**

**Mayhaah – Percabeth is in Tartarus. Your threat to get rid of them is no longer convincing enough for me :P But sure, he's one of Luke's cookies (::)) Sorry about it being burnt...and old...but it's the only thing in this chapter and there's none left in our house :/**

**SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393 – Kk. Thanks. And sorry about the wait...**


	19. And so the Truth Comes Out

**GUYS I LOST MY TABLET PEN!**

Annabeth was the one to pull back after a few seconds.

"Percy, I-"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't mean to...I mean..."

"I just spent almost three weeks with people that kept telling me you were a murderer." Her voice was raising in anger. "They took my blood for who knows what, and wouldn't let me sleep."

"Annabeth, I know!"

"Then why the hell did you _kiss_ me? When you know perfectly well what I had just been through?"

"Just drop it! I'm sorry, it was an accident, okay?" I rubbed my temples. "I'm tired. People do stupid things when they're tired. It meant nothing. Get some more rest, you look tired." I stood up and went upstairs, looking for a room.

_It was just a kiss. Why get all worked up over a stupid _kiss. _She was the one who got herself kidnapped and wouldn't wake up for two days. _I found an empty bedroom and flopped down on the mattress. _The first five minutes of her waking up and she's already managed to get on my nerves. _I drifted to sleep. _It was just a meaningless kiss._

"Bianca!" I felt someone slapping my face. My hand shot up and grabbed the hand that was hitting me. I opened my eyes to see Nico blankly looking down at me.

""What do you want Nico?"

"You forgot the food."

"You're the one that wants food. You go get it." I dropped his hand and closed my eyes again.

"You still have to get up. We have to check out the school. You know, the one Mom's sending us to because we got kicked out of our last one?" I glanced at the clock next to me. I grabbed the extra pillow beside me and was about to chuck it at his head before his words started processing in my head. _Bianca. He called me Bianca. _I groaned. When his mom died, like when he first came to live with my mom and me, Nico would sleepwalk, and act like his mom was still alive. He'd wake up my mom and call her Mom. Bianca always took care of it. I can't remember exactly how though. I'm pretty sure she said something about not waking him up. He eventually stopped, but Bianca's death must have triggered the old habit. But why was I the one that got to be Bianca.

"It's 1:13am. Get your own goddamned snack."

"But I'm hungry," he whined.

"We'll get food in the morning. Just go back to sleep."

"But I want pancakes."

"In the morning."

"Promise?" I had no clue how to make pancakes.

"I promise." He gave me a sleepy smile.

"Love you Sis," he mumbled, leaving the room. Well this is just great.

_**LINEBREAK**_

For the second time that morning I was awoken with my face being slapped lightly. I punched the person in the gut.

"Damnit Percy, I was just trying to get you to wake up," Nico wheezed. I ignored him.

"It's only ten. Let me sleep." I could imagine Nico rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, you still got your necessary sleep. Annabeth's awake."

"I know."

"Well, I'll go tell her what's happening."

"You do that," I told him, keeping my eyes closed. He wasn't leaving. Why wasn't he leaving? I opened my eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

"Don't you want to..." he trailed off.

"Want to what?"

"See Annabeth?"

"I already saw her." Nico seemed confused for a moment before leaving. What was so confusing about not wanting to see Annabeth? I decided to get up. It's not like I'd be able to fall back asleep. I looked around the room. There were posters of things like Star Wars and Pokemon that were starting to fall off. Blue paint covered the walls, and the bookshelf didn't have a lot of books. Whoever owned this room must not like books very much. I left the room and looked for the bathroom. May as well take a shower. The first room I checked was the master bedroom, which had a messy bed. Nico must have slept there. Obviously he would want a giant bed to himself. The next room I checked was not a room, it was a closet. The third door I checked was finally the bathroom. Third time's the charm.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I put on the same clothes I've been wearing for the last four days. We really need to buy new clothes. I'll tell Nico to get something. I went downstairs with my hair still damp from the shower. The stairs led me into the living room, where Nico was watching Spongebob.

"Hey Nico, if I buy the food, will you buy clothes?" Nico turned and rose his eyebrow at me.

"You trust me with buying your clothes?"

"Point taken." He'd get me all black stuff. "Then I'll go for clothes and you get food?"

"You trust me with buying food?"

"If you're trying to get out of shopping, it's not working. Annabeth can babysit you."

"Not babysitting. Accompanying me." I rolled my eyes.

"What's the difference?"

"I'm not a baby."

"Uh huh."

"Whatever. I'll get the food with Annabeth."

"Great." Nico went back to watching the sponge with pants. I walked into the kitchen to see Annabeth making scrambled eggs. When did we get eggs? I opened the fridge to see it full with fresh food.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Where did the food come from?"

"While you two were sleeping I went to get some. I hope at least one of you can cook, because scrambled eggs is pretty much all I can make." I glanced into the living room to see Nico smirking at the TV. _Why that little..._

"Here." Annabeth gave me a plate with eggs.

"Thanks." She was already heading over to Nico. I was starting to get the feeling she was avoiding me. "Did you get any clothes for us?"

"I don't know your sizes. I only got some for me."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I'm going to get something for us. Be back in about an hour."

"'Kay," came Annabeth's reply from the couch.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Finally finished shopping. I could have a grabbed a few pieces of clothing while getting the album and box, but _noooo_, I couldn't take an extra two seconds to think about the fact that I would need something for the week. Stupid. Wait, what if we needed uniforms for Yancy, I mean, don't boarding schools usually have a dress code. Damnit, I could have lasted a week with three shirts and two pairs of pants. Wonderful. I'm buying excessive clothing. Silena would be happy. I winced. She was dead. On a mission for my father. I gripped the wheel harder. How many deaths were at the fault of the Big Three? How many deaths had been caused by _me_? I don't even know how many I've killed. How many faces that haunt me. _When did I become so guilty? _It's been four years, and only recently the guilt hit me. May as well drop a bag of bricks on my head. It wouldn't feel much different. Except one is physical and the other is emotional...well whatever, you get my point. If I was younger, Annabeth would be dead by now. I wouldn't be here. I'd probably be on my fifth mission from Annabeth's murdering mission. Why hadn't I killed her? Why _couldn't _I kill her. I had chances. To be honest, I think that question had been swirling around my head for a while. Maybe I even had an answer. My heart was never set on it. It never was. It just took my brain too long to figure it out and stop. I really am slow, a Seaweed Brain. Annabeth really did choose the perfect nickname for me. Speaking of Annabeth, I should probably apologize again. For you know, kissing her. She seemed mad or something, avoiding me and all. Why was she still mad about anyway? Wow, this topic seems to be popping up a lot... I thought back to our conversation last night, or morning, seeing as it was late. Or was it even morning? Maybe it was a bit past midnight...right, conversation recap. What had she said?

_I just spent almost three weeks with people that kept telling me you were a murderer. They took my blood for who knows what, and wouldn't let me sleep._Three weeks, no sleep, blood. The words replayed in my head. Of course she would be-

My eyes widened as I realized what I should be telling Annabeth. They told her I was murderer, but what did they say about that? They must have brought it up more than once for her to mention it, and more than just "Oh yeah, Percy Jackson, the one you thought was your BFF since you guys were seven? Yeah, now he kills people," for three weeks. Did they tell her Nico was too? Maybe not, she wasn't avoiding Nico, she sat beside him comfortably on the couch. Unless that wasn't what she was avoiding me for. Maybe it was just the kiss. Why did this have to be so complicated. It meant nothing, why did it keep popping up in my mind?

I finally reached the house. Well this will be fun. I grabbed the bag with my new clothing (well Nico's too, but I deliberately kept away from black clothing simply to spite him, and he was not too willing to wear too much colour. He may have gotten out of food shopping, but not clothing shopping. Who's smirking at the TV now?) I dropped the bag of my clothes on the floor and went to the living room. I shifted my weight between my feet.

"Hey Annabeth?" She looked over at me. "Could I, uh, talk to you?" I asked, twiddling my fingers.

"I guess."

"Alone?" She sighed and stood up, walking towards me, and we headed to the kitchen again. Annabeth grabbed an apple and bit into it, while I sat on a stool.

"Yes?" she asked after swallowing her bite. "Is this about what happened last night, because-"

"No," I interrupted. "I already told you, it was an accident and meaningless. That's all I have to say about it. Let's just forget about it."

"So what did you want to talk to me about then?" The emotion in her voice changed, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. My head was probably messing with me. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and found myself tapping my fingers against my thighs.

"Okay, so last night, after the...kiss," Annabeth paused her chewing for a second. "-you mentioned that the people holding you hostage said that I was a murderer, right?" Annabeth took another bite and sat down on another stool, stalling her answer.

"I never said that," she said quietly.

"Yes you did," I insisted.

"No I didn't." She stood up from her stool and went to go back to Nico. My training kicked in, and I had grabbed Annabeth by the wrist and sat her back on the stool. She looked at me, her grey eyes widened and guarded, but I saw the small hint of fear. I backed up a little. Had I really caused her to be scared of me? Or was it what Kronos's Army told her? Maybe it was both, I wasn't sure.

"Look, Annabeth, this is important. I want to confirm the truth, and then I'll explain more. But please, I need you to tell me." Annabeth's eyes were still guarded.

"That's all they told me. That you killed people."

"No, that's not all. They must have mentioned it more than once and given more detail for you to mention it, even subconsciously, which you seemed to have been insisting."

"You've become more perceptive, Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you, but you can't avoid the question forever if you want to know the truth."

"Maybe I don't want the truth, Percy. What if what the things they said were true? What if I'll never be able to look at you the same way again?" she asked. "What if we won't be able to be friends because I'm too scared," she said quietly. I sat back on my stool.

"Annabeth, hiding from the truth won't help. It doesn't help anybody. You deserve the truth, and you're one of the strongest, fearless people I've met, and I've met plenty of strong people who try to pass off as fearless. If something does happen to you, and you don't even know why, I can almost guarantee it would be because of the truth you're trying to hide from. I could never live with myself that you got hurt because of me. You got_ kidnapped _because of me, and don't deny it. They're plan was to use you to get to me. There are people that can do worse than keep you isolated from the rest of the world. Look at what they did to you, even though you were totally ignorant of why..." Annabeth clenched her jaw, then took an angry bite from her apple. Maybe I shouldn't have called her ignorant, but I couldn't really think of another word. "I really need to know what they told you, so I can set things straight. You're one of my best friends Annabeth, and half my life is part of this. Our friendship won't be completely pure if you don't know half of My life. If you're still scared after this conversation, I can send you somewhere you'll never be bothered by me or anyone associated with me ever again," I finished my rant. Looking back at Annabeth. Her apple was still in her hand, but she hadn't taken a bite from it.

"Did you just...admit to being a murderer?"

"Yes," my body was shifting its weight nervously. Would she be scared? Would I live the rest of my life, forcing myself to forget about Annabeth? I couldn't. The bond we had formed when we were kids was slowly being rebuilt, and I was getting to know Annabeth even more. Eventually it would be almost like we were friends the whole time. I wouldn't be able to take it if I had to forget about her _again. _I couldn't leave her, never again. Somehow I would make it work. I had to.

Annabeth uncomfortably shifted in her seat. Finally, she met my gaze, and she seemed more confident. She took a breath. "They said you were a murderer. Your dad was part of a company, asked you to join, you accepted, and left me to go back to live with my parents. He said that on your first 'mission', you killed an innocent lady." I winced, thinking of Irina. Annabeth ignored it. "They said you also killed Bianca, Tyson and my mom," she continued, an edge of anger in her voice. "You killed at least a hundred innocent people, were sent to kill me, and loved your job." I looked at her expectantly.

"Is that all?"

"In a shorter version, but yes. Now, truth." I took a deep breath.

"Okay, so for the part of my dad and me joining, yes, that part's true. My dad and two uncles run it. Poseidon, my dad, Zeus, Thalia's dad, and Hades, Nico's dad. They're known as the 'Big Three'. They have a sort of obsession with Greek myths."

"Wait, Nico and Thalia are also part of this group?"

"Nico is, yes, he's my partner. Thalia quit when we were thirteen and joined the rebellion, I'll get to that later. Anyway, we never wanted to leave you. We honestly thought you wouldn't be affected in the slightest." I laughed bitterly. "We were too naive to think it would be any worse than a regular gang. Athena, your mom, is the one who sent you away. She's crazy smart, so she made this serum that took our memories of you from our brains. Somehow, they were also able to get my mom to hide the pictures and anything related to you. They're upstairs in my room right now."

"Wait, my mom? But-"

"Let me finish," I said, interrupting her interruption with my own. "I'll get to that. On my first mission, I was sent to kill a boy, who had quit the company. This isn't like a gang, where you can quit and they'll mostly leave you alone, as long as you don't rat them out or join some other gang. Even if you try to forget about them, they won't forget you. They'll kill everyone you love, and eventually get to you. So this boy, he was living with his grandmother, because everyone else was dead." Annabeth's eyes widened, and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything. "She witnessed me killing him, and I knew one of the Big Three would find out, even if she didn't ring the police, so I did the deed before they'd tell someone else to do it. I tried to make it painless." I felt a pain in my hand and noticed my fingernails were digging into my palm because I was clenching my fists too hard. I loosened them and continued. "Others would have done worse. As for Bianca, she was also part of the group." My eyebrows scrunched together as I remembered something. She was never in the room when Nico's, Thalia's and my memories were being extracted. Maybe hers was taken away at some different time?

"Percy?"

"Right, anyway, she was killed quite recently. In September. She was sent to infiltrate the base of the people that kidnapped you. They knew it was a trap, and they sent her right into it," I said, noticing my voice was getting darker. I cleared my throat. "So you know how I said that our company kills the people we love?" She nodded. "This was to hurt me and Nico-"

"Nico and me," she corrected automatically. I looked at her and she blushed. "Sorry, continue."

"Except it hurt Nico more, because he considered her the only family he had, other than us. He was on the streets for about a year after their mom died, and they didn't want to lose each other in the foster care system. Their mom's last words were to find my mom and live with us. At that time, Bianca was seven and Nico was five. I was a bit taken aback at that time that they could survive on their own for that long. Tyson is still alive, and if I even got in a fight with your mom, I'd be dead in one minute flat."

"Why would they kill Bianca?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Remember that night, the one where that man tried to kill you?"

"Percy, I know it was you."

"What? How?"

"First explain why they killed Bianca." I coughed.

"Okay. So the reason we were in San Francisco in the first place was to kill you. Same reason as Bianca was sent to die. To emotionally hurt someone. Your mom, Athena, had joined the rebellion, another group that's trying to stop both our company and Kronos's army, the company that kidnapped you. The leader was the Big Three's dad, but he's dead now, so now it's run by whoever got chosen to inherit it, so that's why his name is also related to Greek myths. So anyway, you were Athena's soft spot. She cared for you so much she didn't even report you in for being her child, and it's a rule that you report whenever you have a kid so that when they're of age, they'll join. So they found out about you, and bam, we have to kill you. Now, how did you know I was the one that tried to kill you?"

"For one thing, I can see in the dark better than most people. I recognized your face shape, and your eyes were too bright to miss. You have weird eyes. Even when they darken they're noticeable. Sometimes they're like an emerald green, sometimes they turn sort of turquoise, but not often. They're usually sea green though. Like the sea on a calm day. And then when you get mad they darken. Like the sea at a storm. My eyes are a boring grey though. Although, I've heard they sometimes change to fit the background or something...you know, backgrounds are hard to paint. I can't even remember why I took that art class-"

"Annabeth," I interrupted. "Why are you ranting about our eye colour? We're talking about how you knew it was me." Annabeth cursed under her breath and bit her apple. Guess she wasn't as nervous now.

"Sorry. ADHD. I don't have my medication." ADHD? Oh yeah, I remember those times before the MoA got involved in my life, she got off topic and didn't sit still. Did her file say she had ADHD? Maybe. I might have zoned out while reading it. That happens. One day, it'll be the death of me. Unless the MoA kill me first. Or maybe they'll kill me because of not reading a file thoroughly. That is, if I got another mission. I didn't know how long I had to be undercover. I mean, Athena was for at least four years. I wonder how long-

"Percy? Stop zoning out. I'm trying to explain."

"Sorry. I have ADHD too. And I don't take medication. I probably should though. Sorry, continue."

"Your excuses also had holes in them, and didn't have enough proof to back up your made up stories. Anyway, continue with your story."

"Right. Wait, where were we? Wait, before that, let's discuss how you were talking about my eyes."

"I thought you wanted to tell me the story."

"Fine. By the way, I don't think your eyes are boring at all," I teased, earning a glare from Annabeth. "So, where were we again?"

"Your mission to kill me."

"Right, so to get to Athena. They killed Bianca because we were taking too long. Wait, I think I told you that. Anyways, I don't love my job. I hate it. I'm haunted by guilt and all my victims. It just took a long time for me to come to terms with it, and now it suddenly just slammed into me. Anyway. What else...Oh! Remember the fire I helped stop?"

"Let me guess, you started it?"

"No. Luke did. He was the leader of Kronos's army. Anyway, there's this unspoken, unofficial contest between our two groups to see who kills the most people," I explained, pausing for half a second to see the disgust in Annabeth's eyes. "So that's why he started it, except the Big Three didn't know that. They thought I was turning, so that I was saving people's lives instead of taking them. Thus, my mom's death."

"They killed..."

"Yes."

"Wait, you said this Luke guy _was_ the leader of Kronos's army."

"Well they made this device to control people, Luke was testing it, he realized that being part of Kronos's Army was a stupid idea, and sacrificed himself so that we could finally put a stop to the Murderers of America and Kronos's Army. So basically, we're part of the Rebellion now. I'm not sure if we're official members yet though...Oh yeah, Thalia and Connor are part of the Rebellion." She nodded, not very surprised.

"So Murderers of America is your company's name?"

"Don't call it mine Annabeth. I don't want any part of it."

We sat in silence after that. Well, almost silent. I was listening to Annabeth finishing her apple. And Spongebob in the background. I heard Nico chuckling at something someone said. Eventually, she went to throw her apple core out. Finally she spoke.

"So why are we here?"

"This is Luke's house, and the pick up truck is his too. He signed us up for Nancy Academy so we don't miss our education. We start next week." She nodded. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"If you knew I was the one that attempted to kill you, why didn't you report me?"

"Same reason I'm not as scared of you as I should be. Something told me you could be trusted, and you wouldn't actually do something like that. You didn't make any recent kills, did you?" I shook my head.

"Not since August. Wait, does that mean you'll stay?" She shrugged.

"It's not like I have anywhere to go. Besides, I can help if you need it."

"I don't think it would be safe, I mean you can't even fight, and without training, you wouldn't stand a chance-"

"Then teach me."

"What?"

"Even when I didn't know your story, I was in danger. Knowing will only make me a larger target. I know you meant well by telling me the truth, and now I realize it's for the better. But there are still drawbacks to the choices we make. I'm in danger, whether you like it or not. If you don't want my help, fine, but at least teach me to fight." I sighed.

"Fine. We can probably use the basement. Nico can also help-"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't think Nico should know I know. The less people that know I know, the less risk the Murderers of America or Kronos's Army will know I know."

"I don't think I've heard someone say 'know' that often in just two sentences. But, I trust Nico with my life. He's good at keeping secrets, and he'll figure it out eventually. He's more perceptive than I am. Plus, he's the one with the extra knives. I'm not talking about kitchen knives, but knives people would use to fight with. Like in medieval times. Wait, did they use knives? Or was it only like swords and stuff... "

"Percy, it's not important. Please, don't tell Nico. It would make me feel a lot safer." I hadn't even noticed we had stood up and started pacing until we both stopped when we heard the TV turn off. Usually I wouldn't notice that until later. Maybe it was just the sudden silence. Nico walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"Hey guys," he greeted, opening the can. "What were you talking about?" I glanced at Annabeth. I had to tell him. I couldn't keep it from him forever. I didn't need him to be angry at me again. I was being selfish. I couldn't do that. I at least owed that much to Annabeth.

"Percy kissed me," Annabeth said at the same time I said "Nothing." A grin formed on Nico's face.

"Seriously? I can't wait to text Grover that his OTP is canon. He ships you guys so much!" he exclaimed, pulling out his phone and running upstairs.

"Why are you texting Grover with that phone?"

"Relax, it's not like they'll find out." His voice faded. I turned to Annabeth.

"What?" she asked, confused by Nico's reaction.

"Any idea what OTP means?"

"Nope."

"What about why he was talking about boats and canons?"

"No clue."

"Why did you tell him I kissed you?" I finally asked, trying to hide the annoyance. She blushed.

"I thought you were going to tell him you told me."

"So you told him I kissed you? I thought we agreed to forget about it!"

"Sorry." I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"I wonder why he got so enthusiastic about our kiss. It's not like it's a big deal." Annabeth cracked a grin, but it seemed a bit strained.

"Probably has to do with OPTs and ships with their weapons."

"I think it was OTP."

"Whatever. I'm going to order pizza for lunch. Do you know if there's a phonebook or something around here? Or should I walk around outside?"

"I'd suggest looking for a phonebook. You might get lost or something."

"You're afraid of me getting lost? Besides, I got all the food myself, remember?"

"Look, I'm just a bit paranoid. I'd feel better if we stuck together." Annabeth looked a bit suspicious. "Look, Annabeth, I don't blame you if you don't trust us, but we care about you. You're like family."

"Weren't you just talking about how your family was getting killed?" I groaned.

"Maybe it was a mistake to tell you. I'm going upstairs."

"Percy, wait. I'm not worried I'll get killed. It's just that after what you told me, I'm not sure how to feel. I don't know if I should resent you guys for killing people, or respect you for finally taking the initiative for bringing down the murderers, or if I should even trust you. For one thing, you grew up almost a fourth of your life lying, but on the other hand, you guys were my family and best friends for a third of mine. I just need to absorb this."

"It's fine Annabeth, I get it. Hey, get me Hawaiian. Nico probably wants meat lovers or something."

"'Kay." I grabbed the bag of clothing from where I dropped it and brought it to my room. As soon as the bag hit my bed, Nico came in.

"Hey Lover Boy, what did you get us?" he asked, dumping the contents of the bag. He would be calling me Lover Boy for months. I mentally groaned.

"Nico, it was a _meaningless_ kiss. I was just relieved she was alive."

"Whatever you say," he snickered. "Ugh, why didn't you get anything black? This is just a bunch of blue and grey jeans, and all these coloured shirts that are anything but black. You even have white shirts. You hate white shirts."

"I don't hate white shirts, Nico."

"Well they're your least favourite. You do know we're probably going to need uniforms. Well, whatever. Dad's money. I'll get my own clothes, since you obviously don't know how to get proper clothing."

"We should probably check out the school. See who goes there, anyone we know. Maybe try to avoid something like the incident with Thalia. Who knows, they might not have uniforms." Nico snorted.

"It's a boarding school. Of course there will be uniforms." He grabbed one of the packs of boxers from the bag, leaving, singing _"She likes a boy in uniform, school uniform" under his breath. _I didn't know if that's what he thought the lyrics really were, or if he was just changing the words to bug me. I rolled my eyes. I was pretty sure he knew it was supposed to be _I _like a boy in uniform, because he was obsessed with the Pipettes for almost two weeks.

**It's okay guys, you can stop panicing, I found my tablet pen.**

** Anyway, Who saw the second trailer for SoM? I think it was pretty good...BUT WHAT ABOUT THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER? What about the bluish whitish stuff at the bottom? I think it might be water. I'm probably wrong, I mean, where would you find water in hell? It also sometimes looks like spider webs...I can't decide. And others think that it's Nico, not Percy on the cover, but I'm pretty sure it's Percy. For one thing, Nico's only twelve, and so he looks too old and tall to be Nico. And Nico's sword is black and glows purple in the dark, and the doors in the background are closed, and Uncle Rick said it was a Percabeth cover. Nico is on the other sides of the door, and the eyes are probably dark because they're reflecting the shadows or something. They were dark in SoN too soo... In the UK cover, it also looks more like Percy than Nico, but who's the guy in the background of that cover? Agh, so many questions. **

**Anyway, long chapter for long wait. Than again, most of it is a recap of the MoA...**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl – Did you like it? Have you seen the second trailer yet?**

**ElmoDaHorse – I always forget what I review. Even after like, two days. Thanks :)**

**Blackwolfy – What do you mean back together? They never were together (in this story) and aren't now either! Hhahahahha! :P**

**Mayhaah – Idk what you said. Glad my story made you moo...I think...**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard – What make out session? It was just a kiss (according to Percy) I think the SoM movie will be better than the first, but I still think they should have redone it.**

**DaughterofPoseidon917 – I make you wait because I'm a mean person. Oh, good thing you won't die because of my writing.**

**BookDevourer52 – This...is...soon...totally...**

**Emchmi999 – Lazy lazy lazy. Should've logged in. Idk why, but...nevermind. Thanks though :)**

**SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393 – _Can_ I? Maybe if I tried hard enough. Sorry for the wait though :/**

**Mythomagic101 – Ha...haha...well, I did do MoA on purpose sooo...**

**blaxe27713 – I am continuing, don't worry. **

**HoangMai – Thanks :3**

** .xX – Yes, good thoughts. Really looking into the deeper meaning of the chapter. A Brit? Yes, because only Brits spell 'color' 'colour', 'favorite' 'favourite' and 'gray' 'grey'. Well, I'm not American, I'll tell you that. I saw it...where did I see it. I think I saw it on youtube.**

**August1999 – What cliffhanger? What suspense? No idea what you're talking about...Thank you by the way.**

**wise-waters – To your first part: I agree. Luke was never the bad guy, he was just fighting for what he believed was right. I also hate it when people make Rachel the bad guy...I mean, when it's IC, I guess it's fine, but when they make her a spoiled, bratty bitch? If you're going to hate on a character, hate on the _real _character rather than your own, ooc version. P.S. There was Percabeth in the earlier chapters too, but Percy didn't really realize it. **

**Olo Eopia03 – Hi...again...nice to know my chapters leave you speechless :P What are you talking about? I can't help but find grammar mistakes in my chapters. I swear, when I read it after I post it, they just pop up out of no where. Ugh.**

**SonOfTheOcean – Glad to clear it up :) I'll keep updating, don't worry :P**

**Guest – There was Percabeth in earlier chapters too though...did you see the second trailer yet?**


	20. Spying, Fighting and Flaws

**Well..it's been a while...**

Nico and I were watching Yancy academy. We had been watching for four hours and here's what we learned so far: no uniforms (Nico owed me ten bucks) but the dress code was more strict than Goode. Shirts had to cover all of the shoulder, pants had to rest above the hips (no sagging pants), shoes had to cover the toes, we didn't know much about shorts seeing as it was November, and of course, no offensive language on clothing. Annabeth was at Luke's house, saying she needed time to think. Neither of us were surprised. Someone cleared their throat behind us. We both turned to look, and there was a tall man with short, grey hair and was wearing some kind of black uniform thing with red trim. He was cleanly shaven and stood up so straight, it looked unnatural. He was staring at us with cold, black eyes. We crawled out of our hiding spot (it was a bush, but it concealed us so well it should have been impossible for anyone on the outside to see us), and stood up. Nico held his hand out, but the man ignored it.

"I do not appreciate trespassers that spy on my students."

"We weren't-"

"I'm not blind," he snapped. "I would have called the police, but I am a generous man. Let me hear your side of the story." Nico seemed annoyed at this man, so I talked before he could say anything. No doubt he would be rude and make the man hate us even more. It wasn't like I was scared of him or anything, but he didn't seem like somebody you'd want as an enemy.

"We're starting school here next week and we wanted to see what some of the rules were," I said politely.

"So you felt the need to spy rather than ask?"

"We're sorry sir, it won't happen again." The man stuck up his nose and looked down on us.

"It better not, or next time, I won't hesitate to call the police. What is your name, boy?"

"Percy."

"Well _Percy _and..." he looked over Nico, "_friend_, one of our rules is to learn on campus rather than stalk. Do you need an escort home?" he sneered.

"We're fine," Nico growled. "I can tell it will be a _pleasure_ to learn here, sorry, didn't catch your name."

"You shall address me as Dr Thorn or sir, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"_Sir_," I added mockingly. His lip twitched, but he just grunted in satisfaction and left.

"God, I hate that man," I muttered.

"I second that. Let's just get back to the house." May as well. We had everything we could get.

"Nice shirt by the way," I teased, nodding at the yellow shirt with a mustache.

"Screw you and your shopping skills."

_**LINEBREAK**_

"Honey, we're home," Nico called. He was so immature sometimes, like seriously.

"'kay," I heard from the kitchen. We found Annabeth eating pizza and texting.

"Pepperoni? Can you _get _any more boring?"

"Could've got a cheese. I didn't know what you liked so I got something everybody likes."

"Rachel doesn't like pepperoni," I said randomly. Annabeth clutched her phone a bit tighter.

"Yeah, well, when I said everybody I meant most people."

"Pretty sure a bunch of little kids-"

"Whatever." I smirked at her, and she replied with a glare.

"Anyway, some teacher named Dr Thorn is a real asshole. Hope he doesn't teach one of our classes."

"You hate every teacher."

"That's not true!" I defended. "I liked Mr Brunner, Mr Blowfish and my second grade teacher..." What was her name again? The only thing I remembered was that she was an awesome teacher. Nico and I each took a piece of pizza.

"I'm gonna go talk to Thalia and Connor. Maybe they can tell us something."

"Something about what?" Annabeth asked, pretending she didn't know about the organizations.

"School," Nico replied smoothly. I had to resist the urge to snort at that. I glanced at Annabeth and could tell she was also holding in a smile.

"Keep it PG13 while I'm gone guys!" he called from upstairs. I scowled.

"You had to tell him we kissed."

"You were the only one kissing."

"Not how I remember it." She threw a pepperoni at my forehead which I barely dodged.

"Not a bad throw, Chase."

"When are we going to start training?"

Training?"

"You said you'd show me how to fight."

"Oh, right." I rubbed the back of my neck. "About that. I don't know, I mean it's pretty dangerous, and-"

"You won't always be there to defend me. I think that was proven when I got kidnapped," she snapped, interrupting me. I winced.

"When we find somewhere to train. It can't be here, Nico could catch us any time, and you're the one who doesn't want him to know you know. It can't be outside, or anywhere public for that matter. It's going to take some time. I don't know anybody here, so there's no one to show us around. And it's not like I've ever been to Connecticut before, so I have no idea where to start looking." Annabeth sighed loudly.

She pulled me out of my seat and pulled me to the door.

"Then we better start looking."

"Why are you so eager to fight?"

"No reason," she replied after a pause.

"Nico, we're leaving!" I called into the house, grabbing my jacket from the floor.

_**LINEBREAK**_

"I can't believe you got us lost."

"I can't believe you didn't charge your phone." We had been looking for somewhere to teach Annabeth self defense, but Annabeth insisted on taking the lead and bringing us to some abandoned town, so we couldn't ask for directions. My phone was dead, so we couldn't call or text somebody, or use the GPS. To be honest though, I was actually enjoying being with her when she wasn't looking at me with doubt. It was only like three or four weeks since she last looked at me as a friend, and to be honest, I missed it. I wanted a friend. A friend who I didn't kill people with. Someone I could act _normal _with. The only other friend I had I could act that way was with was Rachel and Grover, who happened to be in different states. Anyway, back to our scene of distress.

"Blame it on me, sure. Why not. Oh wait, I know, you're the one that dragged us out here."

"You are so infuriating sometimes! Why can't you just be serious for once? It's always sarcasm with you."

"Well if I'm so infuriating, find your own way home." I sat down, making a point of staying here.

"It's almost dark Percy. Do you honestly want to sleep outside?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I slept outside," I commented, remembering the days Gabe would lock me out on the fire escape.

"It's going to be cold," she shot back. Speaking of cold, I noticed goosebumps on her arms. She had a good point though. The sun had set, and the sky was slowly darkening. My jacket was warm, so I didn't really notice the cold.

"Well we can't walk back. We have no idea where we are. There's nobody here, so really, it's the safest we can do. From humans, at least. You can go into one of the houses if you want, but I'm staying here."

"Are you scared of abandoned buildings and abandoned towns?" she asked mockingly.

"I'm cautious about them. Do you want me to remind you where you were held for two weeks? An abandoned building. The Murderers of America hide out in abandoned buildings. Besides, when has it ever been safe to look through an old building in the dark. There was this one show where the girl fell through the door and a piece of wood pierced through her chest. She survived, but it's a fictional show." She muttered some things under her breath and sat down.

"At least tell me you know how to build a fire."

"Do you have matches?"

"We're going to freeze to death." I shrugged off my jacket and handed it to her.

"Pre-heated with my body heat. Enjoy."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"I don't want your jacket."

"You keep it."

"Just because I'm a girl-"

"I'm not being sexist Annabeth! I'm being gentlemanly. You're my friend Annabeth, and I've had more experience sleeping in the cold. Either you take the jacket or neither of us uses it." She glared at me, and I glared right back. I don't know how long we were staring at each other, but my ADHD got the better of me and I stood up, using up the extra energy I had that would keep me up all night if I didn't burn it off.

"Maybe we should find some sort of shelter. Like a tree or something."

"I thought you wanted to stay here."

"I changed my mind." I saw her roll her eyes, but she grabbed my jacket and stood up.

"Lead the way."

"There's a tree like ten feet away. I don't think I need to lead you to it."

"Whatever." She slung my jacket over her shoulders and headed to the tree. "I can't believe we have to sleep outside because you're afraid of a house."

"I'm not scared!" I protested. "If you want to sleep inside so badly, go by yourself." She stayed quiet after that. "You know Annabeth, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, it's just...God Percy, you _killed _people as a _job_. At least in gangs it's only drugs, and maybe the occasional kill, and that's not even to innocent people. It's a lot to soak in. And that's not what I was thinking of anyway."

"I'm not proud of what I did. You have to understand I was doing it to protect my mom. I had to keep her safe. I grew up with _Gabe _for a father. I didn't think a father could be any worse, and then Poseidon just appears, and he turns out to be my dad. I was twelve, yeah, but people make bad decisions. I was stupid, I knew I would kill innocent people, people who only bothered us, but the only thing I thought was _I have a dad. He came back for me._" I scoffed.

"Then I couldn't quit. It's not like some gang where you leave and they don't bother you as long as you don't squeal or join another gang. These were _psychopaths_ I was dealing with. I'm doing everything I can think of with the Rebellion. We even came up with some sort of plan, or whatever you call gaining information. I don't _want_ to kill, but it's almost like an instinct. Somebody telling me to dispose of somebody. It's almost routine. And I hate it. I hate what they turned me into."

"They didn't turn you into a monster. They told you to kill me, didn't they?" She forced a smile on her face, but I could tell it was strained. "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me. A monster would kill without hesitation."

"That's the thing Annabeth, I did kill without hesitation. Sure, my first few missions were slow, and I had doubts, but for the last three years I was ruthless."

"Did you make every victim die slowly and painfully?"

"I made it quick."

"From what you told me Perce, it seems as though you were forced to do the job. At least you were merciful. You're not a monster. You're human. You wanted to be safe. You wanted your friends and family safe. And to you it seemed the only way to do that was to listen to your father and uncles. I'm not saying you were right to do what you did, but you didn't have much of a choice."

"Everybody has a choice."

"But are they fair choices? You have to choose between life and death. Take life, you hurt people. Take death, and how many are you really saving? It's never a win-win situation with the choices we are given. My point is Percy, stop bashing yourself over who you used to be. You're making the right choice _now_, and that's what matters.

"I don't try to avoid you, but it's an instinct. Part of me knows you're still that little kid I grew up with, but another part doesn't know you. You changed, grew up, made decisions that no sane person would. That part of me sees you as a threat, and there's nothing I can do about it. You used to be a carefree kid who was overly optimistic, somebody everyone wanted to be friends with, no matter how irritating you were. But that changed. You're a darker person, somebody who knows how cruel the world is," she finished.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"What did I tell you about blaming yourself?"

"Whatever." Annabeth hugged her knees to her chest. We sat in comfortable silence for about five seconds, when my sneeze echoed through the town. I chuckled to myself. An echoing sneeze was such a weird thing.

"Told you. Should have kept the jacket. I slipped my arms into my long-sleeved shirt and hoodie hugging my chest, absorbing my body heat.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"We could share the jacket." I glanced up at her, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the lighting that made her cheeks look darker.

"Sure," I replied, shuffling over to her, slipping my arms through my sleeves again. She opened one side of the jacket and I put one sleeve over my shoulder. We leant against the trunk of the tree and eventually fell asleep.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I woke up before Annabeth. We were now lying flat on the ground instead of against the tree. She was using the crook of my neck as a pillow, and hugged my waist. My arms were holding her against my chest, with my jacket sprawled over us. I spit out a strand of her hair that was stuck against my lip and closed my eyes again, soaking in her lemon-scented hair. When I noticed I was tracing circles across Annabeth's back with my thumb, I released my grip and unwrapped her arms from around me. I gently placed her head on the ground, which unfortunately wasn't as comfortable as a pillow, and untangled our legs, sliding from under her. It was all it took to wake her. Her eyes opened, and we locked eyes, with my arm still trapped under her. She leapt up, her face red and muttered her apologies. I rolled my eyes at her and grinned at her, which was enough to stop her rambling, but it also caused her to shoot daggers at me.

"Calm down Annabeth. We were only sleeping," I reassured, picking up my jacket and tossing it to her. It had warmed up considerably since last night, so my thin hoodie was enough to keep me warm. She put it on, but kept it unzipped. "Besides, the jacket is only meant for one," I said, winking at her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah. I don't think there's food anywhere near here anyway. We can start looking for civilization, unless you want to learn to fight?"

"I can suck it up. It's not the end of the world if I don't eat." I gestured for her to come closer with my finger. May as well teach her some fighting tricks while we're in a secluded place.

"Come here," I instructed. She took a cautious step toward me. "I'm a really bad teacher, but here's what I can tell you. If your opponent manages to close the distance between you, use your elbows. It's the strongest bone in your body and hurts like hell if enough force is used." I grabbed her arm and held it up. "The point between your elbow and armpit is sensitive," I said, running my hand across the bottom of her arm. "Pinching it is also very painful, along with the back of your thigh. This is easy to do if you lack a weapon and you can't beat somebody with sheer strength."

I went on explaining about which parts of the body were weak points, and how to control somebody's movements using their finger, before we did any physical stuff. I did the gesture for "Come at me," She swiped her legs at mine, trying to trip me, however, that caused her to drop closer to the ground, so after a jumped, I used my momentum of dropping back down, grabbing her shoulders, and using her momentum of her drop to pin her to the ground.

"Gravity can be used to your advantage," I said, getting off of her. She rolled her shoulders, easing the pain of the ground. Grass was somewhat better than the road, but we didn't have any mats. "If you're heading down, continue going down. You can roll away that way. Immediately trying to stand up after a quick drop slows you down, but a second is worth a lot. Once your reflexes are quicker, it'll be easier to move up and down with out the transition of rolling."

"Don't people practise self defence first?" she questioned.

"I told you. I suck at teaching. But sure, why not." Before I could continue, someone honked their horn. My hand flew to my pocket, gripping Riptide. Annabeth and I whirled to the sound, and saw Luke's car. The driver rolled down the window, and the face of a furious Nico greeted us.

"What the hell guys? You've been gone twenty-four hours! This is a half-hour _drive _from the house, did you seriously walk? You know what, never mind. Get in the car."

"You were worried that much?" Annabeth asked, a hint of amusement in her face. I held in a smile.

"We can take care of ourselves." Nico gripped the wheel and glared at us.

"You could have called or something."

"My phone died, and we got lost."

"What about Annabeth's phone?"

"Left it in the kitchen. I forgot about it." Annabeth went to shotgun, and I mentally scowled. I hated the backseat. I don't know why, I just did.

Nico ignored us the whole drive. It was pretty quiet. And awkward. As soon as Nico parked in the driveway, Annabeth got out and went into the house.

"Nico, you know you didn't have to worry. I can fight."

"But Annabeth can't."

"We-"

"Just listen for a sec. You're a brother to me, okay? I grew up with you. You're one of the only people I ever trusted in my life. I know you Percy, and if Annabeth's with you when you get attacked, you'll protect her. You'll do anything to protect your friends, sometimes your enemies. I don't understand why, but that's your nature." He turned to look at me. "I don't want to see you get killed because you were watching somebody else's back and ignoring yours. I'm not saying you can't protect others, but when you do, you forget about the risk _you're_ in. You're going to get yourself killed one day."

"Nico, if we teach Annabeth to fight..."

"She'll question it. She's smart, she'll find out the reason why."

"And if we told her?"

"I know we grew up with Annabeth, and I should know her, but it's been five years, and even back when we were kids she was unpredictable. I don't know how she'll react. She could storm out of the house and find a way to live alone, or go back to her family. She might not see us the same. I don't want to lose another friend because we're part of this shitty organization."

"I know the feeling. Any word on when we can go back to headquarters?"

"Not yet. Until then, we're safe here." I nodded in agreement.

"Sorry. About worrying you."

"No biggie. I'm being paranoid anyway. Just don't do that again, I seriously thought I wouldn't see you guys again."

"Speaking of which, how did you find us?"

"GPS in the watch." The GPS in the watch. God, I am so _stupid,_ how could I forget about that?

"Anyway, I'm hungry. I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Sounds good." We got out of the car, and when we opened the door, we saw none other than Annabeth, Thalia and Connor chatting in the kitchen.

**First of all: Writer's block and other plot bunnies suck and are distracting.**

**two: Procrastination and I was not in a writing mood most of the summer.**

**Three: I am sorry. **

**Other points: 2nd movie was disappointing, HOUSE OF HADES PREVIEW, Harry Potter, IOS7 is so damned flat and why and how do you get used to that, and I'M SORRY I'LL TRY HARDER I SWEAR**

**1Dlol – Grover was kidnapped because he was looking for Pan, which was mentioned in the first book, so they had to change it so it would make sense for the movie-watchers, so I blame the first movie. Speaking of which, I was highly disappointed in. And thanks.**

**Random demigod – I don't think Annabeth would waste time on things like fanfiction or tumblr,, because I think that in her point of view, would be stupid sites. **

**BookDevourer52 – One True Pairing.**

**the Unclaimed Demigod – Don't worry, I hate those stories too I'm sick of them. And thank you very much :)**

**wise-waters – well...this isn't really soon...but... I always liked Rachel, and the love triangle really interested me. But I was convincing mysef that Percy was at least smart enough to pick Annabeth :P**

**Mayhaah – Whatever you say Sweetheart.**

**seaweedbrain – You are welcome.**

**ReadWriteThinkForever – PERCABETH WILL ALWAYS START**

**Guest – Okey dokey.**


End file.
